


None of This is Right

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amara Gets Involved, Angels and Archangels Return, Billie Reaps Sam Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, Castiel Comforts Dean Winchester, Castiel in a Coma, Character Death, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Gates of Hell Opened, Happy Ending, Jack Kline Escapes the Empty, Knights of Hell (Supernatural), Known Demons Return, M/M, More Death and More Resurrection, No More Tags. They Spoil the Story., Post-Season/Series 14, Princes of Hell | Yellow-Eyed Demons (Supernatural), Sam Returns From the Dead, Sam Winchester Donates His Heart, Sheriff Jody Mills Helps Dean as He Grieves, TRIGGER WARNING : Ch 22 Depictions of Suicides, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Where's Chuck? Is He Watching?, Wincest - Freeform, sam winchester is a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 76,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTMajor Character Deaths that aren't permanentA Lot of Angst/Feels, Apocalyptic Drama,Top!Dean, Bottom!Sam, Incest, Brotherly Love, Soulmates, Hubris, Some Witchcraft, Alternate Universes, Angels, Demons, The Empty, Epic Tale of The EndWORDS: 3,000-3,500+ words per Chapter23 Chapters, 76,678 Words Total[This Work Is Complete]SUMMARY:  (Post Season 14)Our story begins with Cas driving him and Sam to Tulsa, OK to pick up a rare mineral for one of Rowena's spells. Out of nowhere, a garbage truck crosses the median and hits Cas's truck head on. Dean starts hearing Sam's voice in the bunker. The lights flicker and the temp drops.This is an epic tale that begins with tragedy and becomes a whirlwind that Dean and Sam must try to control. There are many plot twists. Characters die and return. The Winchesters take Chuck's place eventually. Ever wonder what Dean and Sam would do if they were God?[TRIGGER WARNING: Ch 22 Depictions of Suicides]~~~~~Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was completely altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.~~~~~





	1. Sam's Departure

"Dean!"

Dean swears he hears Sam's voice, but that's impossible. He's suppose to be at a pawn shop in Tulsa, Oklahoma with Cas chasing down a rare mineral they need to complete a spell Rowena has been working on.

"Dean! Can you see me?"

The room gets colder and lights flicker. Dean looks around.

Rowena sets the book she's been reading down and stands up. "That sounded like Samuel. He's suppose to be..."

"In Oklahoma." Dean calls out, "SAMMY!?"

"Dean!" Sam's image flashes.

Both Dean and Rowena are startled.

"Dean!" Sam's image becomes more stable.

"Sammy! What's going on?" Dean's hands visibly tremble with fear at what Sam's about to say.

"There was an accident Dean. I need you to listen to me." Sam's form becomes clearer.

"Accident?" Dean's confused.

"My body's in the hospital in Wichita. It's on life support. You need to go sign papers so my heart can be donated."

"WHAT?! NO WAY!! I'm going to find a way to bring you back." Dean's already not accepting any of this.

Billie appears beside Dean. "Not this time Dean."

"Screw you! He's my brother!" Dean's about to head to the garage and drive to Wichita when he hears Sam yell.

**"DEAN LISTEN TO ME!!"**

Dean stops and turns to his ghost of a brother standing next to Billie.

"I'm not coming back. My legs are gone. My body's mangled. My head was severly damaged. It's a miracle my body still has a pulse. The doctors need my heart. There's a man in Oklahoma City on the donor list that matches my blood type. If you hurry, you can sign the forms and save his life. Please." Sam is pleading with his brother.

"Sam's coming with me as soon as you say yes or no. So, what's it going to be?" Billie looks impatient.

Dean holds back his tears. His voice is rough though. "Okay Sammy." He nods. "I'll go sign the papers."

Sam smiles. "Thank you Dean. Paul Reynolds will thank you also. He's the young man getting my heart. Oh, um... Cas is in a coma. Billie said he'll heal and wake up before too long. He's in the hospital as Jimmy Novak, of course."

Dean just nods. "Sammy." He can't help it now as tears fall.

"I know Dean. This is so fucked up. I'm sorry. I guess I'll see you later, jerk." Sam's got tears falling now too.

Dean's hand passes through Sam's. "Give mom and dad a hug for me, bitch."

Billie hates this. "Dean, stay here. I'll be right back." She vanishes with Sam while Dean still had his hand through Sam's transparent hand and they still had eye contact. Saying things that only they could understand just by looking into each other's eyes.

As soon as they vanish, Dean falls to his knees and begins to truly cry.

Rowena isn't sure if Dean will accept her comfort or not, but she loved Sam in her own way. She kneels beside Dean and rubs his back.

Without thinking, he hugs her and they cry on each other's shoulder. "He wasn't suppose to go before me."

"I'm as stunned as you. I expected him to be my demise. At least that's what Billie told us." Rowena sits back and blots her eyes with the handkerchief from her bag.

Dean stands up and helps Rowena to her feet.

Billie reappears. She sees Rowena talking with Dean. Rowena asks her, "Wasn't Samuel suppose to be the one to eventually kill me?"

She looks at Dean. "Weren't you and Michael suppose to be in a box at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean?"

Dean rolls his eyes.

She looks back toward Rowena. "Sometimes things change and it causes a different outcome. I did not foresee Jack killing Michael and taking his grace. I also did not foresee the wreck Castiel's truck was in causing Sam to die like this. A demon in a garbage truck hit him head on. Chuck changed the trajectory of everything in everyone's life. No one will have the death they should have had because of Chuck's decision to open hell's gates, throw his hands up and walk away."

Billie sighs and looks toward Dean who's lost in his own thoughts. "You ready to go to the hospital and sign forms? I'll bring you back right after."

Dean's almost catatonic. He just nods that he's ready.

They disappear and reappear in the hospital. Billie is invisible, but Dean can still see her. She guides him to the nurses station for Sam's room. Dean tells the nurse his name and explains he's Sam's brother.

She gives her condolences. She asks if he's been in to see his brother yet.

"If it's okay, I'd rather remember him the way he was. He's no longer in that room. I just want to sign the donor consent form to donate his heart." Dean takes a deep breath so he doesn't start tearing up again.

"Let me get those forms for you." She walks away.

Dean turns to Billie and whispers, "Can you get his body back to the bunker after they take his heart?"

She smirks. "I shouldn't, but because Sam deserves a hunter funeral, I will."

"Thank you."

The nurse looks confused, "What?"

Dean sees she has the forms. "Thank you. Where do I sign?"

~~~~~~~~~~

Dean wakes up the next morning after having a fitful night. He kept having awful dreams about the wreck he, dad and Sammy were in with the semi. The wreck that almost killed him and lead to his dad making a demon deal with Azazel. Dean's life in return for the Colt and his dad's soul going to hell.

At least Sam's in heaven, right?

Dean gets up and goes toward the kitchen. He notices something in the war room. He grabs at his chest as deep, deep sorrow drills a hole through the core of his soul. He slowly approaches the wrapped up body that's on the war room table. He lays his hand on what was once his brother's head. His tears fall like tiny rivers down his face.

There's a note on Sam's body. He picks it up and after the tears subside enough, he reads it:

_"Winchester,_

_Castiel is in one of your spare bedrooms. He was still in a coma when I left. You won't need to attend to him. He'll wake up on his own once his vessel fully heals._

_I'm sorry for your loss._

_~B."_

The irony of that last part was not lost on Dean. How Death can be sorry for anyone's death is interesting.

Dean makes a pot of coffee and then walks down the hall of bedrooms until he finds the one Cas is in. He takes a deep breath and goes inside the room.

Cas is only wearing his slacks, and black socks. His belt, tie, dress shirt, jacket and trench coat are on a chair. His shoes are under the same chair.

His white dress shirt is covered in blood and torn. Dean takes a second look at his trench coat and sees that it too is covered in scattered blood stains. Dean decides this is something he can maybe fix. Something he can do to take his mind off things temporarily.

He looks to his unconscious friend. "Cas. Can you hear me?" He places his hand on his shoulder and gives him a slight nudge. "It's time to wake up now."

Cas is still out of it.

Dean goes to the sink there in the bedroom and gets a warm washcloth. He wipes away the dried blood still around his ears and nose. He lifts his head and wipes the back of his neck where it ran and dried up.

He goes to his own room and finds a white t-shirt and dress shirt from one of his FBI uniforms. He returns and dresses his friend. He also combs out his hair with a comb he brought with him. "That's better." He pats Cas's unconscious face. "Just need you to wake up and help me with Sammy." His hand moves over Cas's chest. "I could really use a friend right now."

He gathers Cas's clothing and leaves his room.

Once in the laundry room, Dean looks over Cas's clothing. The white dress shirt ends up in the trash. It has tears in it. No doubt gashes he sustained that have already healed. The blue tie isn't silk. It should be okay to wash. The suit coat has a few tears, but looks okay. He checks the pockets and they're empty. It's black and blood doesn't show up so easily. The tag says dry clean only, but Dean's going to wash it in cold with Woolite on the handwash cycle.

He checks the pockets of the bloody trench coat and finds a photo of himself, Sam and Jack sitting around the kitchen table having breakfast. Everyone is laughing at something. It's a really good picture. He finds Cas's smashed cellphone and his wallet. In another pocket he finds a small bag. He looks inside and it's the mineral that they went to Tulsa to retrieve. He also finds Cas's angel blade stashed inside the coat. It's bent. Dean had no idea these weapons could be bent. Once Dean knows the coat is empty, he puts it in the washing machine with the jacket and tie. He adds the woolite and a scoop of Oxy to the water.

After starting the wash, Dean goes to the kitchen and makes a cup of coffee and eats a piece of burnt toast to calm his stomach.

He gets a furniture dolly that has 4 wheels and moves Sam's body into the dungeon. It's cooler in there. He's hoping Cas will wake up soon.

He goes into Sam's room and finds his belongings on his bed. His clothes are folded up, even though they are bloody and ripped to shreds. His gun, watch, cellphone and wallet are all laid out.

Dean picks up Sam's cellphone and goes to his room. He plugs in earbuds and spends the rest of his day listening to his brother's voice over and over again. Between messages Sam left on his own phone and recorded messages Sam left himself on Sam's phone, Dean can't stop himself from listening to his little brother's voice.

He finally realizes it's after 7pm. He gets up and pulls Cas's jacket and trench coat from the washer. He shakes out the jacket and places it on a hanger to air dry. The tie as well. The trench coat he puts in the dryer on low. He'll pull it out before too long.

He looks in on Cas and he hasn't moved from where he's been.

Dean goes to the restroom and then showers. He dresses himself and gets a beer. He drinks it down quickly.

He pulls the trench coat from the dryer and puts it on a hanger. He takes the clothing to Cas's room and hangs them on a door to finish drying.

He gets a second beer from the fridge and sits at the kitchen table. He dials up Jody Mills and gives her the bad news about Sam.

"Do you need anything? You want me to come over and help you with the pyre?"

"No. Just waiting for Cas to wake up. He should be up soon."

She can hear the need in his voice. How lost he sounds. "Expect me to be at the bunker tomorrow. Okay? I'll also call Claire and Alex."

Dean just takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Thank you."

He calls some other people. Donna, AUBobby, AUCharlie, a few other hunters they've known through the years.

He thinks about Garth. He calls Bess, but she hasn't heard from him. Dean lets her know about Sam and how dangerous it is right now because of what Chuck did. She says she'll let her family know what's going on. She says she doesn't blame him or Sam for whatever's happened to her husband. He knew what he was getting himself into when he volunteered to help out. It crushes Dean's heart even more hearing this precious woman talk like she does about her lost soul mate. She even tries to comfort Dean in his time of mourning over his brother. Dean has to abruptly, but politely, end the call.

He stands up and thinks about throwing his typical temper tantrum. You know, trashing the place, but what good would it do? Instead, he falls to his knees and cries. Cries for Sam, his mom and dad, Garth, Jack, Bobby, Charlie, Kevin, Ellen, Jo, Pamela, Rudy, Eileen, Kaia, Missouri and all the people that have died just by being associated in some way with him or Sam. The list could go on and on. This has to stop. He sits there and tells himself he and Sam saved so many people, but look at those they've hurt along the way. He's even blaming himself for Nick and Crowley's death and they deserved to die or worse.

He curls up on the floor and suddenly feels so small and alone.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dean wakes up to someone cradling him like a child as they are walking. He doesn't want to open his eyes because he thinks he's still dreaming and doesn't want to wake up. He feels himself being placed onto his own bed. He then feels this person curl up behind him. He's being held. Dean's tears start falling again. "Cas?"

"Shhh. Just rest for now. Okay." He continues to hold his best friend in his arms as Dean cries himself back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dean wakes up to the smell of coffee and bacon. He gets up and goes to the restroom. He cleans himself up. His eyes are still puffy, but he feels a bit better after finally releasing some of his pent up emotions. He has a bit of a beard starting. He thinks he'll let it go a while before shaving it off.

He walks into the kitchen and finds Jody talking with Cas. She made breakfast. "Hey you." She comes out from behind the counter and gives Dean a hug. He hugs her back. She touches his face. "Getting a bit scruffy."

Dean grins. "You mean lazy."

She smiles. "You look good in a beard. A bit like a lumber jack with the plaid, but not bad."

Dean has to smile at her comment.

"Go make yourself a cup of joe and have a seat. I'll have a plate for you in a sec."

Dean heads for the coffee pot. He's about to tell her he's not hungry.

"Don't try and tell me you're not hungry. You're talking to a woman who's buried her whole family. You need to eat."

"Yes ma'am." Dean takes his coffee and sits down across from Cas. He looks at his old friend who looks almost as sad as he is. He asks him, "How're you doing?"

Cas looks into Dean's eyes. "I'm so sorry I wasn't able to prevent what happened. I feel completely responsible."

Dean places his hand on Cas's. "I don't blame you. Billie told me it was a demon in a garbage truck that hit you. It's like history repeating itself. A semi hit the Impala while Sam was driving it back in '06. Me and Dad were seriously hurt. I was suppose to die, but dad sold his soul to Azazel so I could live. Dad went to hell after confirming I was okay." Dean grins. He removes his hand from Cas's and lifts his coffee cup. "At least Sam's in heaven." He sips his coffee.

Cas nods. "As soon as I regained consciousness, I listened to angel radio to confirm Sam was indeed in heaven. I wanted to see for myself. I went to heaven and found him in your combined heaven. He was in the living room of your home with your parents. He's worried about you. They're doing their best to comfort him."

Dean shakes his head. "It's all wrong. We shouldn't be separated like this. I blame Chuck. Selfish bastard." He sighs.

Jody puts a plate of food in front of Dean. "Isn't Chuck God?" Her face shows confusion.

Dean eats bacon to avoid this conversation.

Cas answers, "Yes. He got angry because Dean wouldn't kill Jack. So, Chuck killed Jack. Then Sam shot Chuck with the gun Chuck gave Dean to shoot Jack with. Chuck got extremely angry and told us, "This is the end." He opened the gates of hell and returned every monster Sam and Dean ever killed back to life."

Jody's face shows sudden understanding. "That explains a lot. I've gotten a lot of calls about zombies, ghosts and people claiming they have monsters in their closets. My officers have shown up to homes to find nothing. The problem either resolved itself or the monster did what it had to before the officer could respond." She drinks coffee while Dean eats.

Cas tells Jody, "Angel radio confirms an increase in human deaths due to demon and monster activity. Some angels have joined the fight against these demons. However, heaven is still low on angels and they can't spare as many as they'd like."

Cas touches his jacket and trench coat. He looks to Dean. "Oh, thank you for cleaning my clothing."

Dean has a slight grin. "You're welcome Cas."

"This shirt is new." Cas admires it.

"It's one of mine. You can keep it."

Cas nods. "Thank you again."

After eating, Jody picks up the dishes.

Dean retrieves Cas's items he took from the pockets of his clothing and gives them back to him.

Cas sees the bent angel blade. He hands it back to Dean. "You can melt this down to make bullets, right?"

"Yes. Good idea." Dean takes it from him.

"I've got more." He places the other items back in their respective pockets. The smashed cell phone he hands back to Dean.

Dean grins. "I got a spare you can have."

"I appreciate it." Cas sighs.

It's close to 6pm. Way later than Dean thought it was. He still wants to get started on chopping wood for Sam's funeral.

Him and Cas drive out to a wooded spot and chop down a lot of small trees. Jody would have helped, but she has a bad knee and shoulder. Instead, she stays at the bunker in case others show up for Sam's funeral.

Dean and Cas have Sam's pyre built by 10pm. They drive back to the bunker.

Dean decides to wait until after breakfast to have Sam's funeral. Just in case others show up.

Donna arrived while the men were out chopping wood. She gives Dean a hug and kiss on the cheek. "We're here for ya."

Dean grins. "Thank you. It means a lot." He turns toward his room. "I'm gonna take a shower and then try and get some sleep. You're welcome to any room and any food in the fridge. Make yourselves at home."

Jody hugs him. "Sleep well."

"You too."

He heads to the shower after gathering clean sleeping clothes and his robe.

After showering, he goes to bed and can't sleep. He sits up and looks through photos in Sam's phone. There's a lot of pictures of himself. Sam loved taking pictures of Dean in awkward situations. Well, Dean did the same with Sam.

He sets Sam's phone down and picks up his own phone and flips through the pics. When he gets new phones he transfers pictures from one phone to the next. He has a couple of Sam's baby pictures. Him taking his first steps. His first birthday. Him getting an award in junior high for something. Another one in high school. Him with his diploma wearing that weird hat and a tassel. Him driving Baby for the first time. Some goofy pics of him singing, posing with a chicken in a provocative way, sleeping with a plastic spoon in his mouth and him getting married to Becky. Dean always laughs at that one.

He sets his phone down and curls up on his bed. "You left me too soon brother. We weren't done living. None of this is right."


	2. One Returns, Another Departs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Hello! I hope you like this story despite it's sorrowful tale. After reading this second chapter, please let me know if you wish for me to continue this story. Perhaps you think this is a fine place to end this sad tale? Let me know what you think. If you like what I've started, I'll keep going. Otherwise, I'll let it be with these two chapters. Thank you so much for reading my stories. Your comments uplift my spirit. 🤗  
> °○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°

There's a scream and a gun goes off.

Dean jumps up out of bed fully clothed and runs for the sound with his gun drawn. He sees the kitchen light on and Donna looks around the corner with her gun pointed at him. He lowers his gun. "What were you shooting at?"

"Me."

They both turn to the voice in the library and Dean almost pulls the trigger. Instead he says, "Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potentus omnic incursio infernalis adversarii omnis legio omnis congregatio et secta diabolica ergo, draco maledicte ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus audi nos."

Sam still has his hands up. "Dean, it's me."

Dean wants to believe. "How?"

"I..." Sam shrugs. "I don't know. One minute I'm eating grilled chicken in the back yard with dad and the next I'm here getting shot at."

"I did it." The lights come on all over the bunker. Everyone turns to see Jack walk into the library from the war room.

Cas walks into the library. "Jack?"

Jack smiles and nods. "It's me."

Cas runs to his son. Dean tries to grab Cas's arm, but it slips through his fingers. What if this is a trick? He looks at Sam.

Sam keeps looking at his brother begging him to believe.

Jack explains, "I remembered how Kaia taught me to dream walk. I just focused and before I knew it, I was out of the Empty and back on Earth." He looks over at Dean. "I was looking for Sam. I wanted to talk with him, but everyone felt so sad. For some reason I checked the dungeon and that's where I found his body." He looks over at Sam. "I know you were in heaven, but everyone was so sad. Just like when I was in heaven. We still have things we need to finish. Right?"

Sam closes the distance between him and Jack. He hugs him. "That's right. We need to close hell's gates and fix what Chuck broke." Sam steps back and smiles at Jack.

"I don't think I have my soul, but I don't feel like I'm bad. Does that make sense?" He wants Sam to reassure him that he's not bad.

Sam rubs his arm. "As long as you talk to one of us before you do anything, you'll be okay. We'll help you."

Dean runs up to his brother. Sam turns and they quickly embrace each other. "Don't ever do that to me again!"

Sam missed his brother. Maybe Dean had it worse being left behind, but Sam felt a deep sorrow not having Dean by his side.

Cas places his arms around the both of them. He's so grateful that Sam's back. That Dean won't be suffering anymore. He looks over at Jack and smiles. "Thank you Jack."

Jack smiles, but only because Cas is.

Donna and Jody hug each other as they watch the happy reunion.

The bunker alarm and red light beacons come on. Everyone goes on high alert.

A black blob makes it's way into the bunker through the edges in the bunker door. It quickly makes it's way toward Donna and possesses her. Once Shadow is completely inside Donna it walks toward Cas. "Don't worry. I won't harm this vessel. I'm not interested in her. You know why I'm here, don't you Castiel?"

Jack stands between Shadow and Cas. "You can't have him." His eyes glow bright gold.

Cas pushes Jack aside. "I made a promise. If there's one thing I want you to always remember Jack, it's this: Always be true to your word."

Jack looks to Cas in disbelief. "No! This isn't right."

Cas looks to Sam and Dean. "Jack, the Winchesters will help you. I no longer can. I'm sorry."

Shadow looks at Jack as it speaks to everyone, "Jack escaped me and I realize I'm not going to be able to keep him within my domain. That's not the case with Castiel. If anyone attempts to awaken this angel or breach my domain ever again, I will return here and destroy everyone within these walls. Sam, Dean, Jody, Donna and even you, Jack. So stay out of my domain and leave what's mine alone. You've been warned."

Shadow leaves Donna and consumes Castiel while everyone watches. Jack, Dean and Sam all yell as they watch Cas's eyes and mouth glow bright white and then see his body fall dead to the floor. Shadow leaves the same way it came. Once it's gone the bunker alarm stops sounding and normal lighting returns.

Donna moans as she slowly gets up off the floor with Sam's help.

Jack and Dean are standing over Cas's dead body in complete shock. His wings are burned out images on the bunker floor .

Dean looks at Jack completely confused. "What was that? Why did that thing just come in here and kill him?"

Jack explains everything to everyone. The deal Cas made that saved Jack's life while Shadow invaded heaven trying to claim Jack. A lot of angels were killed by Shadow as it went through heaven looking for Jack. Sam and Dean were using Lily Sunder's magic to bring Jack's dead body back to life.

Everyone stands over Cas's body in silence for several long minutes.

Jack breaks the silence. "I don't care when or how, but that entity must be destroyed and Cas must be returned to his vessel." He looks to Sam and Dean. "There are thousands of sleeping angels in the Empty. If I wake them all up, would Shadow stand a chance?"

"I don't know, but I know someone who might." Dean closes his eyes. "Billie! We need your assistance. I wouldn't call you if it wasn't urgent."

Billie appears and sees the lay of the land. "Hello Jack. I see the Shadow claimed his bounty."

Jack says nothing.

Dean asks, "Can Shadow be defeated?"

"Defeated?" Billie actually laughs. "Winchester, if you think Chuck and Death before me were old, they are nothing compared to Shadow. I'll let you in on a little secret. The old Death is asleep in the Empty with Shadow. When Chuck dies, he'll go there too. I shouldn't tell you this, but I'm going to. All life has energy. Some more than others. Jack here has the most. Shadow takes the energy from dead angels and powerful beings and recycles it. Chuck has been given permission by Shadow to tap into the energy stored within his domain to create more angels. The catch is that Chuck must remove angels from the chess board and place them in the recycling bin known as the Empty so new ones can be made."

Billie walks around Cas and looks Dean in the eyes. "Things have gone pretty smoothly for a long time until a Winchester decided to mess around with the father of murder, kill Death and bring Darkness out of her prison. That's what lead to Jack being born and threatened not only God's existence, but the existence of the entire universe. If Jack destroys Shadow or the Empty, he will destroy the entire universe. There will be no celestial power receptacle. When an angel dies, that primordial power will be lost forever. It can't ever be recreated. New angels are made with recycled primordial powers from the Empty."

Everyone seems to understand what Billie is saying.

Dean's uncomfortable with Billie standing so close. He takes a step back. He asks, "So most of the angels in the Empty can't wake up, even if Jack tried, because their powers have been drained and used on new angels by Chuck?"

Billie looks to the ground. "I wouldn't say most. If you haven't noticed, heaven doesn't have many angels and there aren't any archangels. Shadow isn't just angry at Jack for waking him up. He's angry at Chuck for allowing his domain to become overwhelmed with celestial primordial power. His domain is meant to only temporarily hold this power, not keep it indefinitely. It's the real reason why he can't rest."

Jack asks, "If I wake up the archangels and angels, will they be able to escape as I did?"

She looks to Jack and grins. "Honey, I think he's been hoping you'd do that this whole time. Chuck won't create new angels. Shadow's not in the business of releasing anyone from his domain. You can't remove all the angels. You'll destroy his domain. Earth and heaven need the Empty for proper symbiosis. DO NOT WAKE UP CASTIEL. You will icur Shadow's wrath, not just on yourself, but on everyone you know. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Jack looks at Cas's dead body.

"He won't stay in the Empty. I promise." She looks to Sam. "Welcome back to the living Sam. You Winchesters fascinate me with your revolving door between life and death. I promise there will come a time when you won't have to wonder about dying and being resurrected again."

Sam asks, "When?"

She grins and tilts her head. No answer to be given today. She looks back toward Jack. "Shadow and maybe even Chuck might come after you again once you wake up the angels. Be aware of who you trust. I'll be seeing some of you again real soon." With that she vanishes.

"Why does she have to be so damn cryptic?" Dean points to Cas's body. "Do we salt and burn him again like last time?"

Sam sighs. "Yeah, I think so."

Dean heads back to his bedroom.

Sam hugs Jody and Donna. They're happy to see him alive. He hugs Jack even though Jack doesn't feel anything because he's soulless. "I know you miss Cas, even though you don't feel anything. Just know that I'm happy you're here, I've forgiven you for what happened to my mom and I'm truly grateful that you brought me back."

Jack accepts Sam's hug and words of forgiveness and gratitude.

The ladies head back to bed and Jack also goes to his old room.

Sam goes to Dean's room and finds him sitting up on the side of his bed with his head in his hands. "Penny for your thoughts."

Dean looks up and smiles. "Come 'er."

Sam goes to his brother and Dean stands up to give him a warm embrace. "I missed you so much."

Sam holds Dean a bit tighter. "I missed you too."

"Stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere." Sam rests his head on Dean's shoulder. They stand like this for a few minutes just listening to each other breathe and feeling the warmth of each other's embrace. Two souls that were lost are finally connected once again.

Dean asks, "Are you hungry?"

Sam steps back and looks into Dean's eyes. He can see how much Dean loves him. Dean's worried about him. The circles under his eyes along with the puffiness show how upset he's been. Sam knows the man hasn't been getting much sleep. He places his hand on Dean's whiskered face. "Breakfast can wait a few hours. Let's get some sleep."

Dean turns his face into Sam's palm, closes his eyes and kisses it. Sam's heart skips a beat. He moves his hand through Dean's hair that's getting a bit longer. Dean takes Sam's hand and pulls him toward his bed.

Sam kicks off his shoes and pulls off his flannel shirt.

Dean heads toward the door and makes sure the door's locked. He turns out the lights and gets under the covers.

Once Sam's only in his boxers and a t-shirt, he gets into bed and rests his head on Dean's chest. Dean immediately runs his fingers through Sam's hair. Sam kisses Dean's chest. His arm around Dean's body. Dean's hand on Sam's arm. He kisses the top of Sam's head. They lovingly caress each other until they silently fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dean wakes up to Sam kissing him. He smiles and places his hands on Sam's face and kisses him back. Their kiss deepens. Sam moans. They finally gasp for breath. "Morning Sammy."

Sam smiles. He kisses Dean's neck. "Afternoon Dean."

"Mmmm" Dean's hard as fuck. He feels Sam's hardness against his body.

Sam presses against Dean and licks at his neck. Dean moves his hand under the elastic waistband of Sam's boxers and rubs his fingers against Sam's hole.

Sam lifts his hips into Dean's touch. "Yes."

Dean reaches into his nightstand and pulls out the lube. "You've got to stay quiet. We've got sheriffs in the bunker."

Sam licks his lips and smiles. "What? Don't want to get arrested for sodomizing your brother?"

Dean kisses him. "You got a dirty mouth."

"Oh yeah? What you gonna do about it?" Sam smirks.

Dean removes his underwear and pushes Sam's head toward his dick. "Suck it."

Sam does. Eagerly.

Dean bites his bottom lip to keep from shouting out how good it feels having Sammy's mouth swallowing his cock. Sam gives the best head. He uses his tongue as he lets the head of Dean's cock slip back and forth into the very back of his throat. He gags on Dean's dick, but doesn't make noise doing it.

Meanwhile, Dean is fingering Sam's hole open with lube. They get into a 69 position and Dean sucks Sam as he loosens his tight pucker. Dean sucks on Sam's balls and Sam lifts off Dean's dick to gasp. "So good Dean."

"Shhhh." Dean swats his ass.

Sam bites his lip. "Fuck. Sorry, not sorry." He moans. "Do that again."

"No. Suck my balls." Dean's enjoying the hand job, but needs Sam's mouth to get busy. Dean has 3 fingers in Sam's ass.

Sam sucks Dean's balls and Dean sucks Sam's cock as he stretches Sam open. Dean gasps as he pulls Sam's dick from his mouth. "Sit on my dick."

Sam grins. He loves riding Dean's cock. Correction, he loves grinding on his cock. He kisses Dean. Tongues dueling and lips pressing together perfectly. He sits up, lubes Dean's very hard cock and guides it deep inside his stretched out hole.

Dean arches his back at the intense feeling he gets being inside his brother. Sam moves his large hands over Dean's arched chest as he rides his cock. He pinches Dean's nipples and Dean can't help but groan out loud, "Gahhahh!"

"Shhh." Sam admonishes as he moves over Dean's body. He actually loves the reactions he's getting out of Dean. "You love fucking your brother, don't you?"

Dean loves Sam's dirty mouth. "As much as you do, you sexy fucker. Shut up and ride my cock."

Sam rides Dean harder. Luckily the bed is a foam mattress and the frame Dean reinforced so it won't squeak. Dean meets Sam's downward thrusts with upward thrusts. Sam's sweating and breathing hard. He leans back and Dean strokes his large protruding cock. It's been leaking a lot of pre-cum and is slick.

"You're so wet for me Sammy." Dean strokes him slowly.

"I always get wet when you fuck me." Sam starts grinding on Dean's cock. His dick is rubbing right against Sam's prostate. Sam pants. "You gonna make me cum?"

Dean starts stroking him faster. "That's it Sammy. Let me see you cum on my cock."

Sam grinds a bit faster as Dean strokes him. "Oh fuck Dean!" Sam thrusts into Dean's hand as his body contracts. Every muscle becomes well defined as he goes over the edge.

Dean feels Sam's ass muscles contract on his cock. "Oh Sam! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He cums inside his brother and it feels incredible! One of the best and more intense orgasms he's had in a long time.

Sam's kissing his neck and collarbone as their bodies are still connected and trying to calm down. Dean holds Sam's head to his neck and fingers his hair. They eventually kiss passionately.

Dean looks into Sam's eyes. Both of them have glassy eyes and look completely love struck. Dean just finally says it. "I love you. I should just outright say it more often." His hand again touches Sam's face. "I love you so fucking much."

A tear escapes Sam's eye as he snuggles against Dean's hand. "You're right. love you too. Love's too small a word. There needs to be a bigger word to describe how I feel. Whatever that word might be, that's how I feel toward you. I'm much bigger than in love with you."

Dean kisses his lover, brother, best friend and soul mate. "You think they heard us?"

Sam smiles. "Prison is a real possibility."

Dean kisses Sam's hand. "I get top bunk."

Sam sits up with a silent laugh. "Jerk."

Dean sighs. "Bitch."


	3. Detailed Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Sorry it took so long to post the next chapter. This story doesn't have several chapters already written like most of my fics do when I begin posting them. I wasn't planning on making this story longer, but here we go. 🤗 Chapters might be slow at times, but I will do my best. I appreciate your patience. I also love all your kind comments and kudos. You are all the best followers a writer could ask for! 💜  
> °○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°

Donna hears noises and steps out of her bedroom and into the hallway. She sees Jack standing outside of Dean's bedroom with his head tilted sideways. He's listening very intently. Donna then hears what Jack's listening to. She says under her breath, "Oh Jesus!" As she quietly rushes to gather Jack away from Dean's door.

Jack sees Donna and points at Dean's door with a curious look on his face. He's about to say something. She quickly covers his mouth and quietly pulls him away from the door.

That's when Jody looks down the hall from her bedroom door and sees Donna dragging Jack away from Dean's door. She walks toward them about to ask what's going on when Donna puts her finger to her own lips admonishing her to stay quiet. Jody then hears one of the brothers make a sound that only comes from _extracurricular activities_. Jody whispers, "Oh Jesus!"

"Exactly." Donna says quietly.

Jody rushes Jack and Donna into her room, which so happens to be the one furthest from Dean's room. Everyone sits down. Donna sits next to Jody on her bed. Jack in a chair at the desk.

Jack looks confused. "I don't understand. It sounded like they were kissing and doing... things."

Jody takes a deep breath. She's known the brothers longer than both Donna and Jack. She's had discussions like this with Bobby before he died. "You both know Dean and Sam grew up without their mother. They also technically grew up without their father. John was out hunting what killed his wife instead of being at home raising his boys. Dean practically raised Sam while Dean was just a child himself. In spite of John, they both grew up to be very intelligent men and amazing hunters."

Jody stretches out her bad shoulder and takes a deep breath. "Something happened between them when Sam died the first time and Dean sold his soul to bring him back. Dean realized he loved Sam deeply. Sam has always loved Dean just as much. When Dean returned from hell, that's when they started this..." She waves her hand toward the sounds the men are making. "When I first found out, I was appalled. Brothers don't do this. I ultimately decided I didn't want to be a judgmental ass. They've been through more hell, literally, than anyone I've ever heard of. I heard what their surrogate father, Bobby, had to say, but I needed to understand more. I got my courage up to talk with Dean and he told me that he and Sam are soul mates. It's another circumstance beyond their control. Dean blames God, er uh..." She waves her hand trying to remember God's name and finally remembers. "Chuck. As messed up as it all is, Dean said he wouldn't change a thing. Who else can they trust besides each other? They've died over and over again and the other is always left behind to mourn and deal with the fall out."

Donna asks, "Soul mates as in...?"

Jody nods, "Yes. Chuck sent a cupid to put them together."

"Oh boy." Donna is stunned.

Jack makes a comment. "You didn't see Chuck when he ordered Dean to kill me. He was so angry that Dean defied him. Sam pointed out that Chuck gets his enjoyment out of toying with everyone's lives."

Jody continues along with what Jack just said. "Chuck is a cruel god. Sam honestly believes he's cursed. That if he gets emotionally and physically close to anyone, that person will die. Sad thing is he's been proven right over and over again. Dean's died a lot, but he always comes back. Sam blames his curse for every time a woman dies that he's been close to. Dean was with a woman for over a year. He had Castiel erase her memory of his existence and of ever knowing anyone he's associated with. She and her son almost died. She was being used as a pawn by demons and Crowley. Dean and Sam refuse to allow anyone else to get that close to them ever again. I guess Chuck has written it so Sam and Dean can't have significant others. This is why he made them soul mates; and this is why they gave in to their love for each other. They comfort and care deeply for one another more than any married couple I've ever known."

She grins as the brothers finally quiet down. "Dean wouldn't be too happy that I shared all this with you. I know they're the ones making all the noise. Just.."

She looks between Jack and Donna. She's getting a little upset. Not just because she's afraid one of them might say something to one of the brothers, but because of how unfairly their lives have been messed with. The guys know they're being too loud, but why make things more stressful by saying anything about it? "Let's just let them be and pretend we didn't hear anything. Okay? Sam just returned from the dead. Can you blame Dean for wanting to love him?"

Donna hugs Jody. "I won't say anything. I promise."

"I honestly don't understand why Sam returning from heaven would make them want to have sex." Jack's still confused.

Donna tries to explain. "For people who are in love, sex is a way to express how deeply they love each other. The more in love a couple is, the more likely they are to want to physically touch and make each other feel good and feel loved. Sam and Dean were separated in a way that neither of them could touch each other, no matter how much they wanted to. So it makes sense that once they were reunited all they wanted and needed to do was touch each other and make each other feel loved. I've witnessed them interact as a couple, but it just never occurred to me that they were soul mates. It all makes sense now."

Jack nods. "I think I understand now. I can't feel what you're describing, but I understand what you're saying. I'm separated from my father, Castiel. I can't touch him. If I could feel the emotions you're describing, I'd be upset right now."

Jody places a hand on Jack's arm. "The love a child has for his parent is a little different than the love a person has for his soul mate. Both are love and are very powerful emotions. The kind of love Sam and Dean have is something very few people ever get to experience. You can tell by how they look at each other and everything they do together. Two pieces made to fit perfectly together."

Jack nods. "Thank you for explaining everything. I won't say anything to them about our discussion, what we heard or about them being soul mates."

Jody removes her hand from Jack's arm with a smile. "Thank you."

Donna's looking down the hall. "The coast is clear. I'm going back to bed. Good night."

Jody and Jack wish her good night.

"I'm going to make myself a bowl of cereal." Jack gets up to leave.

Jody yawns. "Just be quiet about it, okay."

"I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Oh, will you turn out the light as you leave?"

Jack turns out the light.

"Thank you."

He shuts her door and goes to the kitchen. He hears Dean and Sam murmuring behind Dean's bedroom door. He keeps walking. He was just starting to understand the aspects of love when he lost his soul. He remembers loving his mother very much. More than anyone ever. He knows he loves Castiel, Sam and Dean as his fathers.

As he pours himself a bowl of sugary cereal and milk, he remembers a case he and Dean went on. He liked the girl, Harper Sayles. She was a necromancer. She had men fall in love with her and would feed these men to her zombie boyfriend. He remembers the feelings she brought out in him. Even if they weren't real.

He eats his cereal without the joy it once gave him. It's just food to him now. He thinks about Castiel and how he described peanut butter and jelly sandwiches to him once. He loved them as a human. As an angel, they just taste like molecules. He tastes his cereal again. "Molecules. Castiel was right. However, unlike my father, I still have to eat." He finishes his cereal and rinses out his bowl.

He's walking toward his room when the bunker goes on red alert. Just like it did when the Shadow showed up. Jack quickly runs to the war room and looks at the door. No black goo. Instead there's a man dressed in a black suit with a burgundy tie. He's got a bit of a beard and walks toward Jack with more confidence than he should. Jack's eyes are glowing golden halos. "You shouldn't be here demon." Jack can see his true face.

Sam, Dean, Jody and Donna run in with guns and angel blades drawn only to come up short behind Jack. They all can't believe who they're looking at.

Dean says what everyone, except Jack, is thinking. "You're suppose to be dead."

Crowley grins. "Hello boys." He looks around Jack toward the women. "...and ladies."

Jody repeats Dean's sentiment. "You died."

"Squirrel was just saying that and yes, I died. It seems that the man upstairs wasn't finished with me." He holds his arms out to his sides in a gesture as if he's something special.

Dean's not wanting to listen to Crowley's self praise any longer than necessary. "Why are you here?"

"Have you been to hell lately? I didn't think so. It's a nightmare. I just left as Abaddon was fighting Asmodeus for the throne. Azazel has an army of knights..."

"Wait! Did you just say Azazel?" Sam can't believe it.

"Yes Moose. All the princes and knights were returned. That reminds me." Crowley pulls out the first blade from his jacket and tries handing it to Dean.

"Are you kidding me?!" Dean refuses to look at it. He turns his back.

Crowley lowers his arm. "This is the safest place on Earth to hide it. Cain is back! He's looking for it! If he finds it, he'll have control over all the knights and maybe the princes too. You want the father of murder taking control of hell?"

Sam asks, "Why can't you put it on the bottom of the ocean where he put it originally?"

"He knows to look there, doesn't he?" Crowley rolls his eyes. "Do I have to do all the thinking for you morons?" He sighs heavily. "You've got a lock box to put this in. Yes?"

Dean gruffly speaks up. "I'll go get one."

"We'll put the blade in the box and I'll put sigils on the outside of it. Cain won't be able to find it as long as it stays within the walls of this bunker. Between the warding on this bunker and the sigils on the box, he shouldn't be able to sense it's location."

Dean quickly returns with a metal lock box and hands it to Sam.

Sam opens it and Crowley puts the wrapped up blade inside the box. Dean hands Crowley paint pens to mark the box with. Crowley sits down and writes several sigils on every side of the box.

Jack asks Sam, "Who is he?"

Sam explains, "He was the king of hell. He died the day you were born. His death helped close the portal between our universe and the apocalypse universe that your birth created."

Crowley looks up with wide eyes. "He's Lucifer's son?!"

Both Sam and Dean stand in front of Jack. Sam makes it clear. "He's not Lucifer's son. He's my son."

Dean looks at Sam with pride and smiles. He won't even correct him and say that Jack is their son. He'll just let that statement stand the way it was said.

Jack taps Sam on the shoulder. "Sam, I am still technically Lucifer's son."

Both Sam and Dean give Jack a look that Jack's very familiar with. He stops talking.

Crowley smirks. "The kid's a Winchester alright." He hands the metal box with the first blade in it to Sam. "Hide this somewhere within this fortress of yours. Hopefully _he_ won't come knocking on your door."

Rowena suddenly shows up. "Fergus?!"

Again, Crowley looks up with wide eyes. "Mother."

To his horror, she runs and hugs him. To his utter disbelief, she's crying. She sniffles, "Well? Bend down and hug your mother."

Crowley sighs as he bends to hug her. She hauls off and slaps his face hard. "How DARE you kill yourself like that! You didn't even think about your poor mother."

He looks her in the eyes. "You were already dead."

"You didn't know I was dead." She looks over at Sam and Dean.

Sam explains, "Lucifer told me on the phone that he killed you. I told Crowley."

She stomps her foot in anger. "Ooof! You still had no right killing yourself!"

Crowley walks over to where the liquor is kept, finds the whiskey decanter and picks it up. "Last I checked it was my life to take. Not yours." He opens the decanter, takes a whiff, makes a face, reseals it and sets it back down with a not too pleased look on his face.

Dean speaks up. "Enough already! I haven't had enough sleep to deal with your family drama on top of my own."

Rowena and Crowley look at Dean as if he'd just shot them. Rowena squints her eyes as she turns and heads for the exit. "FINE."

Sam asks, "Where are you going?"

She's climbing the bunker stairs. "I'm taking my _DRAMA_ and leaving, Samuel. Apparently my talents are no longer necessary. Good day gentlemen."

Sam looks at Dean and smacks his bicep. He quietly admonishes his brother, "Say something."

Dean gives Sam a dirty look before he finally sucks it up. "Fine." He speaks louder as he looks up toward Rowena. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry. We really need your help to finish this spell."

She's half way up the staircase. "I didn't quite hear..."

Dean keeps his eyes from shifting and controls his body language. "Will you please stay and help us?" Dean wants to punch someone or something. He works really hard to appear calm and relaxed.

Crowley can't believe Dean's groveling to get his mother's assistance. He smirks as he looks at his nails. "Squirrel, don't you know groveling works best when you..." Crowley doesn't see Dean's fist coming before it's too late. Dean sets Crowley flat on his ass.

Rowena starts laughing. She's laughing so hard she almost stumbles as she's walking back down the stairs.

Crowley's eyes glow blood red for a moment as he stands up ready to attack Dean.

Sam tries to stands between Dean and Crowley as Dean struggles to get at Crowley. Jody and Donna pull Dean back. Dean yells as he backs up with his hands in the air, "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!"

Sam is standing in front of Crowley while holding an angel blade. "We've got the first blade hidden. Was there anything else you wanted to share with the rest of the class before you go do whatever the hell it is you do now?"

Crowley's eyes return to their normal color as he straightens his suit and tie. "You two think you have a handle on what's happening. You don't. Not the slightest clue." He grins. "But you will. You'll see." He turns to look at Jack and then his mother and the women standing next to Dean. "You all will." He disappears with a snap of his fingers leaving the stench of sulfur behind.

Sam picks up a can of air purifier from a bookshelf and sprays it.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Jack looks confused.

Rowena waves her fingers in the air where her son just vanished. "He's full of hot air. Pure rubbish."

Dean shakes his head. "No. He's right. Chuck has an ace up his sleeve and were sitting ducks. We have to force him to show his hand."

"He started the apocalypse and left us. He's not hanging around for the show." Sam protests.

"You're wrong. Since when does anyone watch an entire series of ANYTHING and not stick around for the final episode? Even if he doesn't choreograph it himself, he wouldn't miss it for the world."

Sam shakes his head at Dean's choice of words. "Okay. Let's say he's watching. He's not stepping in. He's completely hands off."

"Says who?" Dean looks at everyone. "That son of a bitch loves messing with our lives. Why would he ever wanna stop?"

~~~~~

After breakfast, Jody and Donna say their goodbyes. They are sheriffs after all. The men promise to keep the women up to speed with any changes that come up. Jody informed Dean she called everyone to let them know that Sam was once again back from the dead. They both smiled at just how ridiculous that sounds.

Later that morning, Rowena is gathering what she needs for her spell. "You're sure you still want to go through with this?"

"Absolutely." Dean knows the risk he's taking. "You said it should only last 48 hours."

"Yes. That's the maximum. The soonest it will wear off is within 24 hours. In extremely rare cases, it never wears off for you and becomes permanent." She's looking at her ingredients.

Dean places the mineral from Tulsa, Oklahoma among her items.

"Ah. Yes, I have everything. Now, don't disturb me as I mix everything and prepare this spell. It must be exact." She's about to start mixing and stops. "You have..."

Dean pulls out a box that has a piece of cloth covered in dried blood.

"You're 100% certain that's her blood."

Dean tells Rowena, "I picked it up myself and saved it when I was still obsessing over her. I have no idea why I kept it all this time. Now I'm glad I did."

She nods. "I'll be ready for it and you in about 30 minutes."

Dean leaves Rowena alone in the infirmary to do her work. "Just call my phone when you're ready for me."

He goes to his room and finds Sam sitting on his bed. "What's up?"

"Close the door."

Dean closes the door and sits on the bed beside Sam. Sam rests his head on Dean's shoulder. "I don't like this Dean."

Dean moves his fingers through Sam's hair. "I don't expect you to."

"What if she keeps you? She could do that, you know." Sam pulls Dean close. "Dean."

"Hey, Sammy. Shhh." He holds his brother. "I'll be alright and I'm coming back to you. I always do. I promise."

Sam lifts his head and Dean kisses him. "I'll always come back to you. I'm yours Sammy. Never doubt it."

They hold each other and kiss for a while until Dean's phone rings.

He answers, "Rowena, you ready?"

"Aye. Are you?"

"I'm on my way."


	4. Amara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This chapter's a little longer than the others, but worth it I think. I hope you enjoy it.   
> °○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°

Dean, Sam and Jack go to the infirmary where Rowena is waiting to finish her spell.

Rowena points to the bed next to her table where she has her spell set up. "Okay. Have a seat on the bed and let me have the box with the bloody fabric."

Dean does as she asks. She sets the open box next to her golden bowl. "I need your blood." She hands him a separate small bowl with a sharp blade. "Unless you'd rather use a needle and syringe?"

Dean rolls his eyes as he stands up, cuts his palm and bleeds into the small bowl. He has the bowl half full when she hands him a cloth to wrap his cut hand up with.

Dean sits down on the bed.

"Lie down and get comfortable. This will happen fast." Rowena starts her spell.

Sam is standing next to Dean's bed and squeezes his shoulder once. They look into each other's eyes and say so much without speaking a word.

Jack just watches. He knows he should feel anxious for Dean. He feels nothing.

"Stand back you two." She looks at Sam and Jack. They take a few steps back. She starts saying something in Enochian. She then ignites the contents in the gold bowl. She continues her spell and waves her hands over the bowl and Dean. She pours some of Dean's blood in the bowl and it glows bright orange. She continues her spell and drops the bloody cloth in the flame evoking the name of Amara. She then immediately pours the rest of Dean's blood around the outside of the bowl on the table. It starts glowing bright blue. She chants something saying Dean and Amara's names. She throws that final mineral that Sam died retrieving into the bowl. The blue flame lifts from the bowl and hovers. It moves until it's right above Dean's unconcious face and then it enters his mouth. It soon exits his mouth and floats out of the room through the ceiling and vanishes.

Rowena lets out a breath. "That's it. He should return within 24 to 48 hours."

Sam's worried. "Where did he go?"

She hates worrying Sam. "He's meeting with Amara in a neutral place where she can't physically harm him and Chuck can't find them."

"WHERE?!" Sam hates games.

"Samuel, I don't know! It's called limbo! Okay! The spell is very clear and specific. Unless his soul gets lost, he WILL return to his body."

"How can his soul get lost?" Sam needs answers. He's angry he didn't know all this before.

"Do not move any part of your brother's body. He won't find his way back if you do. The only other way he'll get lost is if Amara decides to keep him. Dean said she'd never do that. He's 100% confident that she wants him to live." She sees how angry Sam is. "You knew he was meeting with Amara? Right?"

"Yes, but not like this. I thought it was subconsciously. Not his soul leaving his body!" Sam tugs on Jack's sleeve. "Come on. Let's get out of here for a bit."

Jack follows Sam out of the infirmary. "Where are we going?"

"You want to do some target practice?" Sam's heading for the weaponry to pick out some guns.

Jack follows Sam. "I'd like that."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Dean. It's been a long time." Amara walks up to him and gives him a hug. He hugs her back.

He looks around. "Where are we?"

"Welcome to my heaven. I'll try to explain it so you can understand, but I don't want you getting upset. You're perfectly safe." She walks to a set of elegant double french doors and opens them. They lead to a beach. Not just any beach. The most beautiful beach Dean's ever seen.

She steps onto the beach and she instantly has on a one piece black swimsuit, a white towel around her waist, no shoes, black wayfarer sunglasses, a white wide rim hat and she's holding what looks like a frozen margarita.

Dean follows her out onto the beach. He's instantly wearing red board shorts, no shirt or shoes, gold rimmed aviator sunglasses, a towel around his neck and a cold beer in his hand. "Wow. This is nice." He can smell the ocean. Hear the gulls and the waves as they roll in. He can feel the breeze and the heat of the sun on his skin. He drinks his beer and it's ice cold. It's all so very real.

"You're inside my mind." She turns to look at him and can tell he's concerned. "Don't worry. I didn't eat your soul. Although, I find it very odd that you chose this route to bring us together. You do realize your soul has traveled outside of your body?" She sips her frozen drink as they walk along the shore.

"Yes. I had to speak with you in private. Some place your brother wouldn't disturb us."

She stops walking.

Dean looks at her. "I know you love your brother as much as I love mine."

She touches Dean's cheek and smiles. "Exactly as much as you love your brother."

Dean suddenly has an understanding. "But I thought you..."

She nods. "I was drawn to you Dean. I think I still am in some ways. You know all the stories in the Bible and some that were written throughout history about women being the downfall of man were based on my brother's interpretation of his relationship with me. I ruin everything he created. And why wouldn't I? I'm the darkness after all. He's the light and good. I'm dark and bad."

"That's why I'm here. Amara, I know the truth. You're brother has been the bad guy all along." Dean hopes she can tell he's being sincere and not patronizing her.

"What brought you to this conclusion?"

Dean grins. "Can we find some shade to sit and talk. I'm getting sunburn."

She smiles. "It's all in your mind."

Dean blinks. That's all he did was blink and now he's dressed and in Baby. He puts his hands on the steering wheel and looks to see Amara in the passenger seat beside him. "How do you know all the intricate details of my car?"

"I don't, but you do. You're doing this. Everything you see, smell, hear and feel are from your memories. I'm tapping into them. I hope you don't mind." She touches Dean's hair.

"No. This is fine." He grins.

"You were telling me why you think Chuck is the bad guy." She hasn't stopped touching his hair.

"Did you see what he did in the cemetery with me, Sam, Castiel and Jack?" Dean can't deny he likes how she's touching him.

"I admit I was angry when I saw what my brother was doing. Truth of the matter is he's always watched all of his creations like his own personal form of entertainment. When humans weren't doing what he wanted, he decided to start writing them the way he wanted them to act. Frankly I think using humans as toys is pathetic. That's why we don't spend any time together anymore."

Dean shakes his head. "That's sad. I honestly thought the two of you would start spending time together."

She grins. "We did at first. He couldn't put down his pen." She moves closer to Dean. "You aren't like that, are you? I've seen you with your brother." She's practically on his lap as she touches his face. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Dean's realizing he's still got this weird attraction toward her. He's mezmerized by her voice and her touch. He swallows hard. "Yes. Sammy.. he's a.." Amara moves her lips over Dean's jaw. His cock is so hard right now he's uncomfortable, but he can't push her away. He forces himself to concentrate. "He's my soul mate."

She looks into his eyes. "Soul mate? My brother bound the two of you to each other?"

Dean takes a breath and thinks about his brother. "Yes. I've never told anyone this outright, but Sam is my significant other. He makes me whole." He looks into Amara's eyes. "With all do respect, I thought Chuck was that for you."

She laughs. "Oh Dean. There once was a time before he locked me up. You saw correctly. We were made for each other, but how am I suppose to forgive him? Would you forgive Sam if he locked you up for eons and never considered that maybe you were only trying to get his attention? Get him to love you more than whatever he spends all his waking hours on?"

Dean nods. "I understand." He wipes at her tear as it falls. "You still love him, don't you?"

She looks away. "Why don't you ask me what you really want to ask me?"

"Can he be stopped without killing him?"

She turns back toward Dean and sees the seriousness on his face. "You'd kill him, wouldn't you?"

"To save the world I live in? To save the people I love? You're damn right I'd do it. Not a moment's hesitation. I just don't want to destroy my world in the process. You almost killed him yourself and our sun looked as if it might go out and take our solar system with it."

She looks out the windshield. There's nothing to look at but dense forest. "I'll help you." She places her hand on Dean's face. "You've got to give me something in return." She kisses Dean and it's a deep kiss.

Dean kisses her back. It's as if he has no choice in the matter. His whole being is begging to taste her. He pushes her down in the seat and hovers over her. He's like a predator stalking his prey and she likes it. She hasn't felt like this since the first time she laid eyes on Dean in the fog at the time of her release.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sam's sitting in a chair at the foot of Dean's bed in the infirmary. He won't get too close because of Rowena's warning that he can't be moved. Sam wants to hold his hand so badly, but he can't. So, sitting here and watching over him is going to have to do. As long as he's breathing, Sam's breathing. Sam says a silent prayer to his brother, _"I know you're stubborn and say stuff you shouldn't at times. Don't let her take you from me. If you have to give her whatever she wants, I'll understand. Just come back to me. Please. Come back to me."_

Rowena is standing at the doorway watching as Sam sits slumped over in his chair. Head in his hands. She knows he's hurting for his brother. It's been almost 46 hours and Sam hasn't hardly slept. Dozing in his chair every so often.

Jack is in his room sleeping. He tried staying up, but finally needed some rest.

Dean wakes up screaming in horror. He crawls up against the headboard and curls up crying out in fear.

"DEAN!" Sam jumps up and almost makes it to Dean's side when Amara appears.

She sits beside Dean and touches his head and he stops screaming and passes out. She's crying. "I'm sorry. It's my fault. He saw my true form. I should have known better." She strokes his hair.

Sam's in shock. He's seen Lucifer's true self and didn't freak out this bad. "Will he be alright?"

She keeps looking at Dean and touching his hair. "I'm taking his memory of what he saw away from him. He should be as he was before." She leans in and whispers into his ear. "I'm sorry Dean."

Dean wakes up and looks dazed. He wipes at the moisture on his face with a puzzlement.

Amara smiles. "Just a bad dream. Are you feeling better now?"

He sits up and blinks. "I think so. Weren't we just in the Impala?"

She smiles. "Yes. You were a perfect gentleman. I'm going to help you as I promised." She holds a small black gemstone on a leather pouch. "My brother used this to lock me away. Lucifer held it and he became the key. He wore my mark. He gave the mark to Cain. You know the story."

"Yes." Dean is fascinated by the stone.

"You need to understand something. Once you use this, you will become the replacement of his Light. Just as Lucifer became the replacement of my Dark."

Dean looks from the stone into her eyes. "I'll be God?!"

"Not completely, but for the most part. You'll be his replacement until he's freed again. Unless you're prepared to take on that burden, don't even touch this stone. Once you touch it, he will know." She closes the stone back up in the leather pouch and sets it inside a wooden box that has marks burned into the outside of it. She gives the box to Dean. "Don't let anyone else touch this box or let it out of your sight. Promise me."

The box is no bigger than the MOL key box. He holds it in his hand. "I promise. It will be in my possession at all times."

She kisses his forehead. "I've gifted you and your brother with a few extraordinary powers to give you an advantage over my brothers demons and monsters."

"Like what?" Dean grins.

She shrugs. "What can demons do?"

Dean smiles as he lifts his hand and caused a glass that was sitting by his bed to rise then shatter in midair. "Awesome!"

"You'll sense when they're nearby and Sam will hear their thoughts."

"Why me?" Sam's shocked.

Amara explains. "You're already predisposed to that power. The powers you had while drinking demon blood, you have right now without the blood addiction or side effects."

Sam's amazed. "Precognition, too?"

She nods. "My brother was very cruel to you Sam. I hope I'm not being cruel by giving you these powers again."

"No. Just the opposite. As long as I don't get the headaches." Sam winces.

"No headaches. I wish I could help more, but I can't. He created this world. I have a lot of powers being his sister, but not enough. Your plan to get the nephilim to release the angels from the empty is a good one. Just so you know, he's expecting it. I don't think he realizes that the angels will rally against him. He believes they will support him as they always have."

Dean asks, "Where is he now?"

"In another universe. He will return soon. He does watch still, just not as much. He's watching a universe that still has you two fighting Azazel." She rolls her eyes.

"If we lock him up, what happens to those universes?" Sam asks.

"Dean can check on them or leave them to their own fates. It's a bridge to cross when you get there. IF you get there." She turns to Dean. "I'm glad you sought me out." She gives him a charm that has a black opal shaped like a tear drop. "If you need me, hold this and think about me. We'll talk through prayer. I'm available anytime."

Dean takes the charm and places it in his pocket. "Thank you for all your help. It means a lot to us." He reaches out and hugs her.

Sam can't help but feel jealous, but he understands why Dean needs to build this relationship with her.

She hugs him back. "Thank you Dean. We'll talk again soon." She kisses him softly then vanishes.

Dean falls back on the bed as if he's completely exhausted.

Sam jumps up and lies down beside his brother. He touches his face and hair. "You okay? You scared me."

Dean holds his Sammy. "I'm fine."

Rowena is still watching them. She clears her throat.

The brothers stop and sit up.

"If you two won't be needing me any further for the time being, I'm going to go lie down. I need some sleep." She yawns.

Sam nods. "Thanks for your help. Sleep well."

She walks away and shuts the door.

Sam pushes himself on top of Dean and kisses him deeply. Dean wraps his legs and arms around his ginormous soul mate and kisses him right back. His hands gripping at the back of Sam's shirt as Sam presses his hips repeatedly against Dean's. Their lips part. Dean gasps, "Sammy."

Sam can feel everything Dean is feeling. The want and desire. He kisses at Dean's neck. Dean fists Sam's hair. Sam gasps, "You're mine."

"Yours. All yours." Dean pants. Lifting his hips wanting more friction.

Sam unzips Dean's jeans and lowers them with his underwear enough to get his cock free. He strokes him a few times. "Who's cock is this?"

"Your cock, Sammy. Just yours." Dean bites his bottom lip as he watches Sam.

Sam grins. "Damn right it's mine." He licks it from base to tip. "I know she wanted it too." He fists Dean's shirt over his chest as he takes his cock deep into his mouth and down his throat. He sucks Dean perfectly.

Dean moans at how good it feels. "Fuck Sammy!" He arches his back and then grabs hold of Sam's hair again and forces him to stay down on his dick a little bit. Gag on his very hard cock. "Shit!" He releases Sam's head and gasps. "Suck my dick bitch!"

Sam's breathing heavy. "Fuck yes! I love your dick!" He keeps sucking it and swirling his tongue on it.

"You want me to fuck your tight ass?" Dean smacks Sam's butt that's sticking up in the air.

"Thought you'd never ask, jerk."

Dean laughs as he watches Sam remove his jeans and boxers. His cock is fat and heavy.

Dean sits up. "Come here and let me taste your dick."

Sam gets up on the bed on his knees and Dean licks the slit of Sam's cock. "I love how your wetness tastes."

"Fuck Dean." Sam's cock throbs.

Dean sucks Sam's throbbing cock and Sam has to hold onto Dean's shoulder to keep his balance. "So good at that!"

Dean comes off Sam's cock. He slaps his ass. "Calling me a cocksucker?"

Sam laughs. "If the shoe fits."

Dean laughs as he lays back down. "Get over here and ride my cock."

Sam opens the packet of lube he always carries with him. He uses it on Dean's cock and his hole. He then slowly sinks down on Dean's very hard dick. His whole body is trembling. "Feels so good Dean."

Dean strokes Sam's cock as Sam starts to slowly ride him. "That's it. Fuck your big brother's cock. Show me how bad you want that dick."

Sam moans as he builds up speed. He leans forward and kisses Dean. Dean sucks Sam's tongue. Sam pulls Dean's hair. That gets Sam a smack on the ass. He groans. Pre-cum leaks on Dean's abs from Sam's dick. Dean smacks him again. "Faster!"

Sam sits up some. Braces his hands on either side of Dean's body and moves his lower torso fast as he can. Dean counter thrusts up into his brother. "Fuuuuuck Sam!!"

Dean holds Sam and gets him on his back. Tough task on those small infirmary beds. Once Sam's on his back, Dean gets Sam's legs up and slams his hips into Sam's ass. Really giving Sam's hole a workout.

"Yes Dean! Fuck me hard! Don't stop!" Sam is holding the covers with both hands.

Dean is moving fast. He's close. "Sammy! Oh fuck! Fuck!" He looks Sam in his eyes as he thrust one last time and his whole body lets go. Sam pulls Dean into his arms and holds him as Dean's orgasm peaks and slowly ebbs away.

As Dean climaxed, so did Sam. Just seeing the look of bliss and love in Dean's eyes was enough to send Sam over the edge. He just gasped and held his brother tight as they both relaxed within this precious moment with each other.

Meanwhile...

Rowena is looking into her enchanted compact mirror while lying in her bed. She's been spying on the brothers while they've had their intimate moment. She laughs because she's had suspicions for a while now.

She closes her compact mirror and puts it in her bag. She looks around in her bag and pulls something else out that's battery operated and vibrates. Well, a girl has needs too.


	5. Jack's Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Hi! Sorry it took so long to post again. This chapter is a bit longer, but has fun story details. The next chapter should come out a little faster. Enjoy!  
> °○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°

Jack finds Sam and Dean in the infirmary. Sam is asleep in Dean's arms on his chest. They have a blanket over them. They look very peaceful. Jack remembers what Jody told him about them being soul mates. He remembers how both Jody and Donna described the brother's love for one another.

A strange thing happened to Jack last night. He hasn't been able to sleep because he doesn't have a soul. He just lies in bed and closes his eyes. He lets his body rest. He is part human and his cells need time to regenerate. Last night he felt a warm glow flow through him. Soon after, he fell asleep. He just woke up and realized that he actually slept for almost 4 hours.

He really needs to talk to Sam, but he doesn't want to disturb them. They look so peaceful.

"It's okay Jack. Just give me some time to get up. I'll meet you in the kitchen. Okay?" Sam lifts his head and smiles at his son.

Jack smiles back. "Okay." He leaves and closes the door behind him.

Sam rubs Dean's chest. "You awake?"

"Yeah." Dean yawns and stretches beneath Sam.

Sam sits up. "Could you hear his thoughts?"

Dean sits up next to his reason for living. He notices the worried look on his face. "What? Could I hear Jack's thoughts?"

"Yeah. Just now."

"No. I wasn't really trying to though." Dean fingers Sam's hair until it's all lying down in one direction.

Sam loves it when Dean touches him. "Jack's thoughts actually woke me up. He knows about us being soul mates." Sam takes Dean's hand and holds it. Laces their fingers together.

Dean kisses Sam's neck. "It'll be okay. He doesn't seem freaked out by it. He must have heard us last night."

"No. It was the other night when I came back from the dead. We were too loud."

Dean laughs and wraps his free arm around Sam. "I love you."

Dean always knows exactly what Sam needs to hear, exactly when he needs to hear it. He rests his head against Dean's. "Jack felt something go through him last night. Afterward he was able to sleep. You know that anyone who's soulless can't sleep."

Dean lifts his head and looks into Sam's eyes. "Do you think Amara...?

Sam nods. "Who else could have done it. Chuck wouldn't."

The brothers quickly wash up in the infirmary shower and get dressed.

They walk into the kitchen to find that Jack made coffee and cooked scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. He smiles, "I was hungry and I thought you must be as well."

Dean smiles. "Absolutely!" He heads for a plate as Sam pours himself some coffee.

Once they all have food and beverages, the three of them sit down to a meal.

Jack speculates, "I'm guessing that Rowena's spell was a success."

Sam confirms. "A huge success. Amara has decided to help us."

"I think she might have helped me too." Jack grins.

Dean smiles. "So do we. You seem happier. More like yourself."

"I slept last night. First time since my return. I'm also feeling some emotions." He sets his fork down and his face falls. "I'm missing Castiel tremendously."

Sam places his hand on Jack's. "We all do. Just remember what Shadow told you. Don't wake him up. We don't need Shadow coming after you or anyone else right now. Wait till the other angels are free."

Rowena walks into the kitchen and heads to the stove and sets a kettle to boil. She likes her special herbal teas rather than coffee first thing in the morning. She drinks coffee, but later in the day. "Good morning. Everyone sleep well?"

Jack smiles. "Yes, thank you. How are you this morning?"

Rowena is taken aback by Jack's unusual happy mood. "I'm well. What happened to you, Jack?" She approaches him cautiously.

"I think Amara gave me a bit of a soul." He shrugs.

Rowena's eyes light up. "Well! That changes everything now. Doesn't it?"

"How so?" Dean asks while munching on bacon.

"Isn't it obvious." She waves her hand toward Jack. "Chuck fears him. He's the most powerful force on Earth and he has his faculties about him now. Only a matter of time before they face each other again."

Jack shakes his head. "He killed me without breaking a sweat. I had no defense or control."

Rowena smirks. "You had no soul."

"I still believe he's more powerful than me." Jack finishes his toast.

"Aye. Lucifer was more powerful than me. I've stood my ground against him and would do it again." Her kettle whistles and she turns to make her tea.

Sam quickly gets up and excuses himself.

Dean can feel that Sam is sick to his stomach over something he felt or saw from Rowena. Dean felt the pain she was feeling, but didn't get any visions. He knows Sam hates it when Dean hovers like a mother hen. He'll wait and see if Sam returns soon. Sam finished most of his food, but won't want the rest. No sense in saving any of it. Dean eats Sam's last piece of bacon and takes their dishes to the sink. "Thanks for breakfast Jack. It was good."

"You're welcome." He looks to Rowena. "There's some cooked eggs and bacon in the refrigerator if you'd like to heat it up."

"Oh, thank you dear. I'll just have some of this toast with my tea." She's already spreading strawberry preserves onto her toast.

Sam returns to the kitchen with his laptop computer. He sits down and starts looking through the news reports.

Dean tries talking to Sam with his mind. _"You okay?"_

Sam looks up and grins at his brother. _"Rowena's visuals of Lucifer were a bit too much for me this morning. You know I bury my own experiences with him. Seeing hers almost made me sick at the table."_ Sam wonders if Dean heard any of that.

Dean swallows like he might be sick. _"I got the last part about seeing hers and almost getting sick at the table. The first part sounded like noise. I'm still getting use to this."_

_"We'll talk later. Just know I'm okay."_

Dean sighs and nods.

Jack wrinkles his brow. "Did Amara give you two special powers?"

Dean quickly responds, "Why do you ask?"

Jack explains. "I can hear you talking to each other without talking. I'm not trying to overhear anything, it's just that for me you might as well be speaking out loud. It makes no difference."

Sam asks, "Can you normally hear people's thoughts?"

"Not unless I want to. I learned quickly it's better not to listen. I was listening to the thoughts of people when I was wandering around right after I was born. It got confusing. Most recently I listened as people were telling each other lies. That's when I told everyone to stop lying." Jack shakes his head. "I don't want to hear what others are thinking anymore because I get upset or angry quite easily. It's not good."

Sam's concerned. "You can't turn it off?"

"Can you?" Jack counters.

"Yes." Sam answers honestly. "I'll have to get a better handle on it, but I can tune everyone out and only hear a murmur instead of what people are actually thinking."

"That's good. I can usually do the same thing. Unless someone is trying really hard." He looks at Dean.

"What? I'm new to this. I'm shocked Sam got anything out of me but static."

Jack laughs at Sam's thoughts.

Dean gives Sam a scowl. "I heard that."

Sam makes a face. "Oops. I guess we'll all need to be mindful of our thoughts."

Jack gets up and puts his plate in the sink. He leaves the kitchen.

Rowena sits in Jack's empty seat. "What other powers did Amara give you?"

Dean shrugs. "We really aren't sure just yet. We know Sam has powers over demons."

"I can exorcise or kill them with my thoughts. I no longer need to say an exorcism. I can sense a demon from a distance. I'll also hear their thoughts." Sam doesn't sound too happy about having these powers again.

Dean remembers one of his powers. "I can move things with my mind." He concentrates and lifts a coffee cup off the kitchen counter and calls it to his hand. "I feel like a jedi." Dean smirks.

"A what?" Rowena is clueless.

There's a strangled yell and it sounds like Jack. Everyone runs to see what's going on. They find Jack kneeling beside the bed that has the body of Castiel still on it. Cas's face is uncovered. Jack's on his knees crying his eyes out.

With everything that's been going on, they haven't made the time to take Cas's body to the funeral pyre that Cas and Dean originally built for Sam.

Sam kneels beside Jack and holds him in his arms. Jack cries on his shoulder. "I want him back Sam!"

"I know Jack. We all do. You know where he is and you know he's just sleeping, right? He still exists." Sam comforts Jack as best he can.

"I can't do this again. I remember burning his body and I didn't really know him then like I do now. Sam, I can't leave him in the Empty. I couldn't leave you or Dean there either. Don't make me. Please. Let me bring him home." Jack is more upset than Sam's ever seen him.

Dean kneels beside them. "Jack, we'll get him back. We're not leaving him in the Empty. Once you wake up the other angels, they should be able to wake him up too. Don't you..."

There's a groan from the bed. Everyone stands up and quickly backs away from the bed.

Dean asks Sam, "Demon?"

"No. I think it's Cas."

"Cas?" Dean takes a step toward the body that hasn't moved yet.

Cas opens his eyes. "Dean." He pulls the sheet from his body. "Why am I here? I told you not to save me." He sits up and sees Jack. "Jack. You woke me. Why?"

Jack jumps into Cas's arms and holds him tight. He can't stop his tears of joy from falling.

Cas sighs. "I see." Cas isn't one for giving comfort or showing any kind of outward emotions. He does, however, embrace his son. "Jack, you need to finish what you started."

Jack wipes at his face. "You mean, I need to wake the others? Now?"

"The sooner the better. Ab is going to come looking for me." Cas releases Jack and looks around for his trench coat.

Dean asks, "Who's Ab."

Cas has a slight grin. "You shortened my name from Castiel to Cas. In heaven, the one who took me to the Empty is known as Shadow. I call him Ab, which is a shortened version of Assbutt."

Everyone in the room laughs including Rowena.

Jack is squinting. "I don't get it? Assbutt isn't a name I'm familiar with."

Sam laughs harder. "Jack, Cas made it up. It's the first funny thing Cas ever said and that was almost 10 years ago. He called our world's Michael that before setting him on fire with holy oil. Just like we did to the Apocalypse Universe Michael in that office building."

"I didn't know you could be funny." Jack grins.

"I have my moments." Cas stands up. "Ab's going to come here looking for me. Jack, you need to hurry."

Dean hands Cas his trench coat.

Jack stays seated on the bed. He has his eyes closed as he concentrates. Everyone in the room stays perfectly still and quiet. "Gabriel, I need you to hear me. Wake up. Time to get up. You need to help me wake them all up."

Cas says some names, "Hannah, Samandriel, Akobel and Balthazar."

"Balthazar?" Dean groans.

Cas looks at Dean and whispers, "Jack's waking them ALL up. Raphael, Lucifer, Zachariah, Metatron, Bartholomew, Malachi, Uriel, Anna..."

Dean holds his hands up and whispers back, "Okay! I get it. All the dicks of heaven are coming back. Yay us!" Dean shakes his head. "This is a bad idea."

Sam agrees. "They're going to be fighting as factions again."

"Maybe not. I'm going to meet them along with Jack. I'll explain how they were brought back and why. They can always be returned to the Empty by Jack. I think they'll want to live in harmony."

"I hope you're right." Sam adds.

Jack's still concentrating. Suddenly his eyes are open and glowing. "I'll be right back." He vanishes. He reappears within less than 30 seconds with Lucifer in his grasp. He has him by the throat and he's choking him. Jack's eyes are still glowing. "Do you have any way of locking him up?"

"Yes." Dean runs to his room and returns with a box. He opens it and holds in his hands 3 rings.

He doesn't even need to call for Billie, she just appears. "Winchester. It's about time you start setting things right." She pulls off her ring. "The cage is empty, by the way. Chuck opened the cage when he opened hell's gates. When you put Lucifer back in the cage, he'll be locked up the way he was at the beginning." Billie smirks at the archangel. "All alone as God intended."

Lucifer chokes out from under Jack's grip on his neck, "You can't do this to me."

Dean grins as he takes the forth ring from Death and puts all the rings together. "Watch me!" He tosses the bundle of rings against the bedroom wall and they stick to it.

Sam recites the incantation from memory to open up Lucifer's cage. The wall open's up a hole into hell and the cage.

Lucifer struggles against Jack's grip. "Don't do this! You're my son!"

Rowena's eyes are glowing lavender. She looks like she's about to cast a spell on Lucifer. Dean quickly raises his hand and she's unable to move or speak.

Jack doesn't respond to a word Lucifer says. He also doesn't hesitate to throw his biological father into the pit where he belongs. Lucifer yells as he falls. There's a few flashes of light and the wall closes back up like there never was a hole. The bundle of rings fall to the floor against the wall.

Dean releases his hold on Rowena and then picks up the rings.

"How dare you stop me!" Rowena is angry at Dean.

"If he didn't, I would've." Billie looks at her daring her to say something.

He gives Billie back her ring. "Thank you."

"We're on the right path gentlemen." She glances toward Sam after accepting her ring and vanishes.

Sam looks at Dean. "Michael and Adam are out of the cage."

"With Lucifer locked up, Michael won't be looking for a fight. At least he shouldn't be." Dean watchs Jack concentrating. "What's going on Jack?"

"Shadow is extremely angry. He's looking among all the angels that are waking up and trying to leave. They can't find a way out." Jack closes his eyes and lifts his hand. His whole body glows with a golden light. After a couple minutes he drops to the ground and passes out.

"JACK!" Everyone yells and runs to his aid.

He quickly revives from blacking out. "I think I helped most of them leave. A few might still be in the Empty. I'm not sure who might have got left behind." Jack sits up and starts coughing.

"You're not getting sick, are you? Like last time?" Dean's concerned that Jack used up his soul. Sam hands Jack some water as he helps him off the floor and into a chair.

Jack drinks the water quickly. "I'll be okay. I just used up a lot of power all at once. That's all." He looks to Cas. "I asked Gabriel to come here when he's able. He's busy leading the others right now."

"Gabriel's leading?" Cas is surprised. "I thought Rafael or Balthazar would lead."

Jack just shakes his head no.

Sam helps Jack get to his own bedroom and puts him in his own bed so he can get some rest.

Dean is busy getting holy oil out to make rings of fire, if necessary. He also starts marking bloody sigils on the walls. All they'll have to do is cut their palm and send angels out into left field. In other words, so far from the bunker it'll take them a while to find their way back.

"Hello boys!"

Everyone rushes to see Gabriel standing on the balcony above the war room.

Jack gets up and seems to be feeling a little bit better. He joins everyone in the war room.

Rowena sees Gabriel and blushes.

"Hey Red. Did ya miss me?" Gabriel turns on the charm.

She hasn't stopped smiling. "A wee bit, I suppose." She touches her hair making sure it's in place.

Dean looks at the two and wants to throw up. "Alright you two."

Rowena rolls her eyes and is about to call Dean out on the things he does with his brother, but thinks better of it.

Cas asks if Gabriel's been to heaven.

"It's a lot of chaos up there right now."

"Still running away from home?" Dean shakes his head.

"You don't know a damn thing." Gabriel's about to leave.

"We know plenty!" Dean yells. "Chuck is a douchbag. Way worse than any angel ever could be. Well, maybe not as bad as Lucifer or Metatron, but he's a dick."

Gabriel smiles. "That's blasphemy Dean. Don't you fear God?"

"We figured him out. All these multiple universes. He's writing everything out and playing us out as his own personal entertainment. He handed me a gun made specifically to kill Jack. You should have seen him. He was like a kid in a candy store just waiting for me to pull the trigger. When I refused and tossed the gun to the ground, he got mad. So, he used his powers to kill Jack himself. When I tried to stop him and got tossed across a cemetary, Sam had seen enough. He picked up the gun and shot Chuck. That's when Chuck really got mad and told us "Welcome to the end." He then opened all of hell's gates. We just found out Lucifer's cage was opened up too. So, Michael's free."

"Oh great!" Gabriel's about to disappear.

"Wait!" Dean continues. "We captured Lucifer when Jack was able to wake you and the other angels up. Sam and I got Lucifer locked back up into his cage."

"How did Jack come back from the Old Man killing him?" Gabriel asks.

"He's an archangel nephilim. He can't be held by the Empty, heaven, hell or purgatory. He can dream walk his way out of any realm or universe. He didn't realize he had this power until he tapped into it while in the Empty. I honestly believe he's powerful enough to kill Chuck. That's why Chuck wants him dead, but that seems almost impossible at the moment." Dean looks at Jack who looks tired still.

"You sure about that Dean? The kid doesn't look so good."

"He just drained his powers waking up you and a shit ton of your relatives in the Empty. He'll be fine."

The plan for Jack and Cas to enter heaven together has been delayed. With Jack being weak, the last thing they need is Jack being attacked by Shadow or an archangel.

Sam takes Jack back to bed.

"Fine. Let me report all this to Naomi and Raphael."

"Raphael is taking over?" Cas is anxious.

Gabriel has been leaning over the railing. "Cool your heels there little brother. I never said that. Naomi's still the queen bee. No one was contesting her authority when I left. In fact, they were all happy to see how quickly and efficiently she was able to get everyone back where they needed to be. Raphael is helping her as an assistant. You know as well as I do, you can't keep Raph out of the front office. He has to be involved in some way." Gabriel stands up straight. "I'm going back up there. I'll let Naomi know what happened and return with any new info I might have." He winks at Rowena before he vanishes from the war room upper balcony.

Sam starts to get his first cognitive vision as Gabriel vanishes.


	6. A Cowboy And A Unicorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Cas goes to heaven to get info. This chapter doesn't get into what's going on in heaven just yet. I just wanted to note that I left this out on purpose. Ch 7 will go into what Cas observed in heaven. Also, I know not everyone ships Cas/Meg, but their "relationship" is canon. I hope you can enjoy what I've written. Soooo much more to come!  
> °○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°

Sam's in Dean's room when the vision hits him. He stands still and concentrates on what he's seeing. It's an unfamiliar building. There's a sign that says "AAA Dry Cleaning" in the background as they drive past it. In a flash Sam sees a female demon. She's wearing all black. A t-shirt that has white lettering and black leather pants. She has on black high heeled boots with chains. She's got pale white skin and long black hair with red lipstick. She prevents a demon from killing Dean. Another flash and he sees a motel room. It looks like a hundred others, except... wait! He knows where this is!

His vision ends.

He gets up off Dean's bed and runs into the library and finds Dean on the laptop in the library. He looks around. "Where are Cas and Rowena?"

"Cas is taking her to Florida and then going to heaven. He said he'll return in a few hours. He wants to give Jack some time to rest." He turns his laptop so Sam can see. "Does this look familiar to you?"

"Oh shit! That's Calvary Cemetery in Wyoming!"

Dean turns his computer back toward himself and reads the article to Sam. In short, there's a "tomb" that has been opened and anyone that goes inside never returns. Teens have been going to this cemetery to prank friends while on Summer vacation only to discover this "tomb" is nothing to joke about. Dean reads, "Some have tried to close the "tomb" door, but they have determined they're unable to do so."

"That's the hell's gate that Jake opened and dad escaped from." Sam hates the memories from that day.

"Yeah. Along with Lilith, the 7 deadly sins and a crap load of other nasty demons." He shuts the laptop. "We need to go shut that gate."

"How! We don't have the Colt anymore and the gun was the key." Sam is even more anxious after the vision he just had.

Dean can feel Sam's anxiety. He stands up and holds his brother in his arms. "We'll find a way. We always do." He kisses Sam and it helps take his mind off everything.

"You ready for a road trip?" Dean caresses Sam's cheek.

Sam looks confused. "The car's totalled."

Dean's very worried about his Sammy. "No sweetheart. You died in Cas's truck. Remember?"

Sam thinks for a second. "Oh yeah. Why was I thinking I totalled Baby?"

"Because you did when Dad died, and neither one was your fault. Not the crash or dad's death. You know that, right?" Dean's fingers move from Sam's face to his hair.

"Yeah. I mean yes, I know."

Dean kisses the love of his life and lets him know he's loved. He tries convincing Sam and himself that everything will be okay. While deep inside, Dean's afraid that they're going to fail miserably at saving the world this time.

Sam can sense Dean's foreboding. That's all it takes for Sam to deepen their kiss. He holds Dean's face with both hands and lets him know he's okay. They'll be okay.

They're both a bit winded from kissing, but calmer after a few minutes. There's a stillness within them now.

Dean takes Sam's hand into his. "Let's try to rest for a couple hours until Cas returns. When he returns, we'll all drive to Wyoming."

Sam's going with Dean to Dean's room. "All of us?"

Dean closes and locks his bedroom door behind them. "All of us. Safety in numbers. Besides, we should all keep an eye on Jack."

"True." Sam has undressed down to his boxers. He gets into bed.

Dean does the same and spoons up behind Sam.

Sam holds Dean's hand to his chest. "I had a vision. I think it was us fighting demons in Wyoming. A female demon is going to assist us. She'll save your life."

"Ruby?"

"Fuck, I hope not."

Dean feels Sam's anguish. "Shhhh. I got you. I'm sorry I even said her name."

Sam turns to face Dean. "It's okay. I was thinking it. I was also thinking more along the lines of Meg. The demon in my vision was wearing all black and had red lipstick."

"Abaddon?"

Sam makes a bitch face. "Why would she help us?"

"Why would Meg?"

Sam softly grins. "Because of her unicorn, of course."

"What?" Dean doesn't get it.

Sam smiles and kisses his other half. "I love you."

~~~~~~~~~~

Dean wakes up with Sam still asleep next to him. The alarm has 45 minutes to go. He turns it off. He wants to experiment with his powers. He closes his eyes and tries reading Sam's thoughts.

Sam's in a dream. He's doing a regular task of trying to get blood out of his flannel shirt. He's got it in the sink and scrubbing on it. The odd thing is that the more he scrubs, more blood seems to appear.

Dean invades his dream. He takes the shirt from his hands and drops it in the sink. "Come with me."

Sam's confused, but follows Dean into another room that turns out to be a night club. Music is playing and there are lights flashing. Dean jumps up on a stage and he's only wearing a leather g-string, a black cowboy hat, a gun holster with the Colt in the holster and black cowboy boots that have silver spurs.

Sam's jaw drops as he watches Dean dance on the pole and across the stage to AC/DC's "Thunderstruck". He had no IDEA anyone could strip tease to that song. Well, Dean can!

Dean changed the words, but the song was still being performed by AC/DC. (This can happen in a dream.)

 _"Sound of the drums_  
_Beating in my heart_  
_The thunder of guns (yeah)_  
_Tore me apart_

 _I've been_  
_Thunderstruck_

 _Rode down the highway_  
_Broke the limit, we hit the town_  
_Went through the Texas, yeah Texas, and we had some fun_  
_We drank some beer_  
_Some chances that gave a good time_  
_Broke all the rules_  
_Played all the fools_  
_Yeah yeah you, you, you blew my mind_

 _And I was shaking at the knees_  
_Could I come again please_  
_Yeah we are two of a kind_

 _I've been_  
_Thunderstruck_  
_Thunderstruck_  
_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Thunderstuck_  
_Oooh, Thunderstuck"_

Dean was able to perform on the pole perfectly. He pulled the colt and waved it around. Licked the barrel before sliding it back into the holster. Dean spread his legs and hiked up his bare ass as he let the gun belt slip off his bubble butt while Sam was watching his ass. He turns and walks over to Sam. He jumps off stage and places the cowboy hat on Sam.

Sam scoots back in his chair. He's fascinated by Dean and very aroused.

So is Dean. Dean's had a few lap dances before and starts giving one to Sammy from how he remembers having it done. Rubbing his ass against Sam's hard cock while moving his hips as best he can. Taking Sam's hands and moving them over his bare chest.

Sam pinches Dean's nipples.

Dean grinds down harder on Sam's hard dick while biting his own bottom lip.

Sam moves his hand from Dean's chest to his hard cock.

Dean lean's back against Sam's body while sitting in his lap. "Touch me Sammy. I'm all yours."

Sam reaches into Dean's g-string and pulls out his cock. He strokes it and holds Dean's upper body to his chest. "So fucking hot!" He nips at Dean's ear.

Dean moans, "I want to fuck you so hard."

Suddenly Sam is naked and on all fours with Dean deep inside his ass. They're no longer in a strip club. They're in a luxurious bedroom. The bed they're on is huge and soft. Silken sheets that have a pale sage color. The room is bright as if it's early morning. All the colors and smells are soft.

Dean's really making love to Sam now. Sam lifts himself up and leans back to kiss Dean. They kiss and Dean begins moving with more urgency. "Sam."

_**Knock Knock Knock** _

They both stop moving and look up at the elegantly painted, gold edged, door.

**"Dean! Sam! You awake yet?"**

~~~~~

**"Dean!"**

Sam blinks his eyes. "Yeah!" Sam moans at no longer being in his dream. "We're awake! Give us some time to get ready!"

Dean moans.

**"Okay"**

That was Cas. You have to be clear with him. You tell him to give you a minute, he will be back at the door 60 seconds later.

Sam punches Dean's shoulder. "Jerk!" He gets out of bed with a huge erection and his boxers sporting a visible wet spot. "Unbelieveable." He looks at Dean. "This is your fault."

Dean smirks. "Damn right." He pulls Sam's boxers down. "I'll fix it." He deep throats Sam's throbbing cock. It only takes a little over 60 seconds to bring Sam to climax. He cums deep down the back of Dean's throat.

Dean quickly stands up as Sam removes his dirty boxers. He takes them from Sam and leans against his chest as he jerks himself. He quickly cums with a huff and wipes his cum from his hand and dick onto Sam's boxers. He tosses them aside and gives his brother a goofy grin. Sam kissed him senseless.

They look into each other's eyes. Sam is touching his hair as he smiles. "You are one sexy cowboy. My personal posse magnet." Sam kisses Dean and laughs.

They part to get dressed. Sam grabs clean boxers from Dean's dresser and finds his discarded clothing.

Dean laughs. "Damn right. Yippie ki yay!" He swats Sam's ass.

Sam's eyes get huge. "Don't get me started, again."

~~~~~~~~~~

Jack doesn't understand why he has to go with them. He's grumpy and tired. "You should have left me and Cas at home. I'm not a child."

Sam looks at him and grins. _Terrible twos._

"I have no idea what you mean by that, but it sounds offensive." Jack scowls.

Cas starts clarifying, "Human infants become toddlers and then at the age of two they tend to get very curious and grumpy when they aren't permitted to explore or do the things they desire..."

"Hold up!" Both Sam and Dean argue against what Cas is explaining.

Sam clarifies his own thoughts that Jack misunderstood. "It's true that two year olds get grumpy when parents won't let them have their way. They even tend to throw fits of anger because they don't know of a better way to express their frustration. They're too young. Human two year olds aren't as cognitive as Jack. They're practically babies still. When I saw Jack scowl and complain about going on a car ride, it just occurred to me he's two years old. I thought "terrible two's", but I wasn't thinking Jack was a grumpy toddler. Just the opposite. This is why it's best not to read people's thoughts. You need the whole picture. My whole thought was of me being a dad and having a two year old in my back seat and how lucky I am. I remember my dad driving me around in this car when I was little. This is all very surreal for me."

Dean takes Sam's hand. "Me too."

"Sam."

Sam looks back toward Jack.

"I'm sorry if I've been too difficult. Although I'm not a child, I still have a lot to learn. Thank you for taking the time to teach me. I really do want to make you proud of me." he grins.

"I am proud of you. We all are." Sam smiles. He sees how exhausted his son is. "You should rest if you can."

"I'll put on some soft music." Dean turns on the radio at a low volume.

Cas offers his shoulder. Jack rests his head on Cas's shoulder as Baby's motor and Dean's soft music lull him to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

  
**_~Cheyenne, Wyoming, 4:18pm~_ **  
**_~Calvary Cemetary~_ **

It took Dean less than 4 hours to drive the almost 6 hour distance to Cheyenne, Wyoming. He drove the route as if he'd driven it a hundred times.

As soon as they approached the railroad tracks that surround the cemetery, demons began showing up. None of them would dare enter the Impala. They recognize the car as being owned by Winchesters and they fear Sam and Dean. Especially after what Sam did last year when he told the demons there would never be another king of hell.

Dean gets as close to the hell's gate as possible. "Alright. Sam and Jack head for the doors and get them shut. Cas and I will do our best to keep them back."

Sam smiles. "That's okay Dean. You help Jack. I got this." He cracks his knuckles.

Dean suddenly remembers that Sam has his old anti-demon powers.

They all exit the car. Dean pops the trunk and gets out the replica Colt gun. He and Jack head for the doors to close them.

Sam hands Cas a salt shotgun before closing the trunk. They follow Dean and Jack. Sam drops demons like flies as they approach. Last time he felt this powerful was in Detroit. Right before he said yes to Lucifer.

Dean and Jack get the doors closed, but the locking mechanism won't budge. Dean inserts the gun, but it still won't turn. Jack's eyes glow and Dean backs up. Jack touches the gun handle that's protruding from the door lock. It glows golden yellow and the lock starts turning.

"Yes!" Dean's relieved it's working.

A man jumps Dean.

"DEAN!" Sam sees what's happening, he just can't help because he's too busy stopping others from attacking.

The demon's almost got Dean by the throat when a woman in black stabs the demon that was trying to kill him.

Cas sees the woman and smiles. "Hello beautiful. It's been a while since I've seen your bright, cheery face."

She smirks. "Clarence. I told you I don't like that sappy shit. Either put up or shut up."

Cas quickly pushes her against a graveyard monument and kisses her. He holds her close this time and makes sure to thoroughly let her taste his lips and tongue. His hand moves through her hair. Sure she's a demon, but she's his and she knows it.

Jack is in shock.

Sam and Dean are not.

The other demons realize the gate has been closed, so they scatter.

Sam smirks and elbows Dean. "See. Meg found her unicorn."

Dean finally understands what Sam was saying about his vision.

Jack tugs Sam's sleeve. "We need to go."

Sam looks around. He sees nothing, but feels the same sense of great power heading toward them. "Cas! We gotta move! Something's coming!"

Dean, Sam and Jack run for the car.

Cas takes Meg's hand and tries bringing her with him to the car.

"You realize we still fight on different teams?" She is being stubborn on purpose. Trying to play hard to get.

Cas's eyes glow. "Decide if you want to be with me or not. I've looked past your darkness and seen your true self. You know right from wrong. Choose."

She pulls on his tie. "I'm no good for you."

 **"CAS! WE GOTTA GO!"** Dean is yelling from the car.

"Lately, I've been no good for anyone, yet I persist." He grabs her hand and this time she relents and lets him drag her with him to the car.

As soon as they get in and Dean speeds away, a dark cloud descends over the cemetary. Jack, Cas and Meg watch out the back window as a child stands in the dirt road watching them drive away.

Sam's not even looking. He just knows. "Lilith."

~~~~~

Cas holds Megs hand. She lets him.

Jack's fascinated that his angel father cares so deeply for a demon.

Meg looks past Cas and takes interest in Jack. "Hello. I know you know what I am. What exactly are you?"

Cas answers for his son. "Jack's a nephilim."

Jack tries to be polite for his father's sake, but he already dosen't like this demon. "Hi. I'm Satan's spawn and you are...?"

"JACK!" All three of Jack's fathers have this knee jerk response to Jack's rudeness.

Meanwhile, Meg is just laughing. "So you're Lucifer's little dick trophy! I expected you to be much younger!"

"I just turned two, but I'm not a child! Who are you?!" Jack's eyes start glowing.

Meg holds up her hands. "Just calm down. There was a time Castiel was not well mentally. I kept watch over him to make sure no one attacked or even found him as he recovered in a mental hospital. We became besties. He sees things others don't or won't see. Especially things about me."

Cas smiles. "She's right. If it weren't for her helping to pull my mind out of the darkness I was trapped in, I'd still be in that hospital. Meg's a demon, but she's found light and embraced it. That's something most demons chose to run from."

Jack looks to his other dads. "Do you trust her?"

Dean laughs. "Hell no!"

"And you shouldn't." Meg agrees with Dean. "Don't trust anyone. It's too dangerous. I appreciate you boys helping me escape Lilith." She looks into Cas's blue eyes and kisses him. "Pull over here, will ya!"

Dean pulls over.

She pulls out a paper from her pocket and hands it to Sam. "This is the status of hell, as I know it. Maybe it will help you boys get a bit of an advantage over the worthless meatsacks running things."

She looks at Cas again with her hand on the door handle. "We'll get that pizza one of these days, Clarence." They kiss. Meg exits the car and walks away toward a nearby coffee shop.

Sam looks at what Meg handed him. It's a flow chart of demons according to rank.

Lilith - Queen of Hell  
Azazel - 1st in Command  
Asmodeus - 2nd in Command  
Alastair - 3rd in Command/Torture Specialist  
Dagon - 4th in Command/Security  
Crowley - King of Crossroads/Former King  
Furcas - Only Surviving Knight of Hell  
Cain - Father of Murder (location unknown)

Meg noted, "Lilith killed Ramiel, Abaddon and Belial. Lilith plans to abduct Lucifer's son and convince him to rule hell at her side."

When Dean heard what Meg had noted, he laughed. "Sounds like Star Wars. "Come to the dark side, Luke." Only Lilith is the Emperor. The only reason for recruiting Jack is to use him for his powers. Same reason the Emperor and Darth Vader wanted Luke."

Sam folds up the paper. "Exactly. That's why we can't let Lilith or her demons take him. In fact, I have an idea that might help us out."


	7. Oh God!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Again, I apologize for the long delay between chapters. I'm visiting relatives while witing a little here & there. This chapter is a bit longer than 3,000 words, but I had fun with it. I hope you do too. (Sam flexing his powers is such a drool-worthy moment!)  
> °○°○°○°○°○°○°○•○°○°○°○°○°○°○°

Dean drove straight back to the bunker. They stopped for fast food along the way. They made it back at about 11:15pm.

They found Crowley and Dagon standing at the garage door denying them entry.

Dean gets out of the car. "What gives?"

Crowley explains, "Your domicile has been confiscated by Lilith. You'll need to find someplace else to reside."

Jack exits the car. "I don't think so." His eyes are glowing and he's angry.

Dean yells, "JACK! GET BACK IN THE CAR!"

Cas quickly exits the car, but he's not fast enough. Azazel suddenly appears. He taps Jack on the back of the head and out he goes. Azazel catches him.

Out of nowhere, Gabriel appears and stabs Azazel with something that kills the prince of hell quickly. Gabriel retrieves Jack and vanishes.

Dean pulls a Colt on Dagon and Crowley.

"I destroyed that weapon!" Dagon appears to be very confident.

Cas is standing not far from Dean. "I was there. You thought you completely destroyed it. You didn't. It was rebuilt with instructions passed down by the gun maker."

She steps closer. Her eyes are an eerie yellow. "I don't believe you."

Dean pulls the hammer back. "It's your death warrant."

Crowley convinces Dagon to go inside and alert the others. He will stay outside and do what he can to keep everyone out.

When Dagon vanishes, Crowley folds his arms over his chest. "Now is when you morons get into that boat of yours and sail off. Quickly, I might add! You don't want to fight Asmodeus or Alastair."

"Why are you here?" Dean's livid. So is Sam.

"WHY DO YOU THINK?! Lilith wants Jack!" Crowley grabs the bridge of his nose. "Just GO!"

Asmodeus and Alastair appear. Asmodeus hands Alastair $20. "You were right. They stayed."

Alastair pockets the $20 bill with a smirk. "Dean Winchester never backs down. Even when he knows he should."

Sam's had enough. He raises his hands, and using his powers, he's got Asmodeus and Alastair up against the closed garage door. They struggle against Sam's power and seem to be pushing back quite well. That is until Dean places his hand on Sam's shoulder and concentrates on giving Sam the added power he needs. He helps boost Sam's power just enough. Sam's able to kill Asmodeus and then, as he's about to kill Alastair, something changes. Sam grabs at his head in pain. Dean feels it too.

Alastair and Crowley vanish.

"Sam." Dean's trying to help his brother when Chuck suddenly appears. Sam's still wincing in pain.

"Stop this." Dean looks at Chuck with pleading eyes. "Enough already."

"This has just begun. You went and got help from my sister. Thing is, I can't undo what she's done. All I can do is make sure there are consequences whenever you use the powers she gave you. Just so you know, Jack will suffer the worst. He won't lose the soul Amara gave him, no matter how much he uses his powers. Instead, he'll just loose his mind."

"No." Amara stands in front of Chuck. "You leave Jack alone. In fact, why don't you leave this whole universe alone. You have others to destroy or play with."

"Why do you care? None of this is any of your business." Chuck wants to dismiss her.

Dean rushes up and touches Chuck's neck with the black stone Amara gave him. Chuck looks into Dean's eyes. A look of panic and horror are clearly written on Chuck's face. "What have you done?"

"Saved the world. It's what I do." Dean watches as Chuck turns into pure white light. Dean sees only white light and feels nothing for several minutes. When his vision returns, he's floating back to the ground and lands on his feet.

Dean knows he's different. He can hear the angels talking and understands them. He knows how many universes there are. Not as many as he thought.

Sam has been trying to get Dean's attention. He just stares out into nothing, unblinking and silent. Almost like he's in a trance. "Dean, look at me!" Sam pulls his face to force him to look at him. "Dean?"

Dean feels someone touching him. Pulling on his face. It's Sam. Dean looks into his soul mate's eyes. He touches Sam's shoulder and tells him, "You are my Darkness."

Suddenly the mark on Amara's shoulder/upper chest fades and it re-appears on Sam's shoulder/upper chest. Sam grabs at his chest in pain as the mark burns his flesh and new powers invade Sam's body.

Amara becomes weaker, but she doesn't become powerless. She looks at Dean and smiles. "Thank you." She then vanishes.

Dean helps his brother to his feet. Sam quickly recovers.

The stone in Dean's hand is now crystal clear, but it has a faint glow to it. It now imprisons Chuck the way it once imprisoned Amara not too long ago.

Sam notices a mark on Dean's neck. The same spot Dean touched Chuck with the stone. The mark is a dark tan infinity symbol with a pale beige star behind it. Looks amazing against Dean's fair skin and freckles. Sam reaches up and touches it. If anyone sees it, they'd think it's a cool tattoo.

Sam unbuttons his flannel then lifts up his t-shirt to show Dean the mark on his left upper chest/shoulder area. The same mark Amara had. Sam asks, "Have we just replaced them?" He redresses himself.

"It's only temporary." Dean opens the garage door with a snap of his fingers.

"Temporary?" Sam doesn't believe it. He lifts his hand and every demon in the garage instantly falls to their death.

Dean waves his hand toward Sam to get him to stop. "Cool it with the zapping of demons. I want Alastair, Crowley and Lilith alive."

"Why?!" Sam just wants them all dead.

"I have some questions." Dean goes inside and Sam follows.

Cas takes off for heaven to check on Jack.

Lilith greets the brothers with 4 hell hounds and attempts to use her powers. Dean holds up his hand. The hell hounds (which he can clearly see without special glasses), become golden retriever puppies. They were running at full speed, growling, drooling and eager to kill. Now they're padding along at full speed, yapping, eager to play and give slobbery wet kisses.

Lilith's powers do nothing. She doesn't understand. This is suppose to be her time for vengeance.

Dean walks to stand in front of Lilith. "I'm of the opinion that there's no sense in locking you up. Someone will eventually come along and set you free. Look at Amara. It took ages, but she was freed. So, I'm not locking up demons or angels." Dean raises his hand to her. Her demonic spirit is forced to leave her vessel. The cloud of smoke becomes more dense as it circles like a cyclone above everyone's head. Dean slowly closes his hand and the cyclone gets tighter and smaller until Dean eventually closes his fist and whatever is left of Lilith vanishes with a small spark.

Demons try to flee the bunker, but to their horror, they are unable to. They can't smoke out of their meat suits. All they can do is hide and hope they don't get found.

One demon isn't hiding. He's not even afraid. He knows what's coming and he welcomes it. Alastair walks up to Dean. "Nice seeing you again Dean. I see you haven't..."

Dean doesn't let him finish. Alastair meets with the same fate as Lilith. So does Dagon and 6 other demons that Dean brings out of hiding before obliterating. The only demon left standing is Crowley.

Crowley isn't cracking jokes. He's just drinking whiskey and waiting for whatever fate Dean might have in store for him.

Dean pours himself and Sam a glass of whiskey. He and Sam sit down at the library table. Crowley sits across from them.

"My goal." Dean clears his throat and looks toward his brother. "Our goal is to return everything to the way it was. Angels in heaven. Demons in hell. Hunters going after crap that goes bump in the night. That's normal. That's the way things are suppose to be." He stands up and walks around slowly while sipping his whiskey. "Chuck stopped caring a long time ago. In some ways, I don't blame him."

Dean finishes his drink and looks at Crowley. "You need to decide if you want to live or die. If you want to run hell like it use to be before the demon and angel tablets were found, we'll get you there. If you want to go back to the way you were after you put that angel blade in your gut, I can make that happen. You just need to be 100% committed to your decision either way." He pours more whiskey into his glass.

Sam hasn't had much to say. He's drinking his whiskey, petting the puppies he placed in a box and quietly agreeing with Dean.

Crowley did take some time to think about it. "If you swear you can return hell to the way it was before all this, I'll stay."

"Lucifer is in his cage. For how long? Who knows? Every prince and knight will be destroyed. Every high ranking demon that has too much ambition will also be destroyed. The only crossroads deals allowed will be deals YOU make personally. There will be only one hell's gate available. You will be the only one in hell with a key to that gate. Demons get out, I will come looking for you. This is not a contract. This is not a negotiation. If you want to return as king of hell, this is how things will be. Are you still wanting to be king of hell?"

"Yes. That's how things should be." Crowley finishes his drink and pours more.

When they weren't gods, Crowley might have been able to hear their thoughts. That's not the case now. Dean's certain that when he talks to Sam's mind it's 100% private. No one can overhear them.

 _"I'm not able to go to hell. That's not my domain."_ Dean seems anguished by what he knows must happen.

 _"I'll go. I have no problem kicking ass and taking names. Especially in hell."_ Sam smirks as he stands up.

Dean puts his arms around Sam. _"I hate sending you alone."_

_"I won't be. I'm taking Crowley."_

They both look at Crowley still sipping his whiskey.

_"You sure about that?"_

_"Yeah. They fear me. Oh, you should hide the stone."_

_"I know, but where?"_

Their thoughts are interrupted by Crowley chopping the head off the body of the little girl.

"CROWLEY! WHAT THE FUCK!" Dean is grossed out and pissed off.

"SERIOUSLY!" So is Sam.

"SHE'S DEAD! We need her head when we return to hell as proof that Lilith is dead!" Crowley sets the head on the library table.

"Gross! Don't set it there! We eat off this table!" Sam's disgusted.

"I'm sure you've had much worse THINGS on THIS table." He picks up the head anyway.

Dean gives him an empty trash bag from one of the waste paper baskets. Crowley places the head inside.

Sam motions toward the head and decapitated body. "That won't prove anything. She could have smoked out first." Sam makes the headless body vanish along with all the other dead bodies.

"Demons aren't that brilliant. Moose, you stand there holding this" He lifts the bag with the girl's head. "It'll be enough to calm them down and make them believe."

"Hold on. You just sit there and don't move. In fact..." Sam slaps devil's trap handcuffs on him and cuffs him to the same column that they had Michael cuffed to. "Wait here until we get back."

"Unbelieveable!" Crowley isn't at all happy with his current situation.

Sam pulls Dean's sleeve. _"follow me."_ Sam gets a butter knife from the kitchen. He also gets a flat head screwdriver, a putty knife and the small container of tile grout from the utility room.

He leads Dean to Dean's room. _"I noticed this a few days ago."_ Sam uses the butter knife to lift off a loose tile from the wall next to the dresser. He uses the screw driver to burrow a pocket into the wall just the size of the leather pouch holding the gemstone with Chuck in it. He cleans off the tile really good and the rest of the grout from the wall.

Dean places the stone, that's still in the leather pouch, into the hole. Sam uses the putty knife to smooth on the new grout and then press the tile back into place.

Dean uses his powers to instantly cure the tile grout as Sam held the tile in place. No one can tell that the tile was ever removed.

Dean uses his powers to clean up the dust around the floor and dresser. This way you can't tell anything's been done.

 _"I feel better not carrying that on me."_ Dean grins.

 _"For sure."_ Sam finishes cleaning his hands and tools. He pulls Dean into his arms and kisses him. _"This is so unreal. I love you."_

Dean kisses him back. _"I know. We'll be okay. I love you too."_ He looks into Sam's eyes. "You ready to go to hell?" He touches Sam's hair. Sam nods that he is. "If you need me, call my name. I'll pull you out." Dean's forever protective of his brother.

"I got this." Sam smirks. He loves that his brother has his back no matter what. They walk into the library and uncuff Crowley.

Sam takes the bag with Lilith's head. He points at the box of puppies.

Dean turns the puppies back into hell hounds. They jump off the table and start growling at Dean. Crowley whistles. "Heel!" All four hounds immediately surround Crowley and Sam. They sit on their haunches at attention.

Sam grins. "See Dean. We got this." Sam snaps. He, Crowley and the hell hounds vanish and reappear in hell's throne room.

~~~~~

While Sam's in hell, Dean quickly gets the box that holds the first blade. He opens it to make sure the blade's there and it is. He concentrates and finds himself hovering over the planet Jupiter. He tosses the box (with the blade in it) into the red eye of Jupiter. He returns to the bunker feeling very cold.

~~~~~

Back in hell, Sam is facing several demons. All that have ever faced Sam have died.

Crowley is standing behind Sam with the hell hounds.

Furcas appears. He sees Sam and doesn't show fear. Only contempt. "Why are you here?"

"Crowley, is he a knight of hell?" Sam hasn't taken his eyes off of Furcas.

"Yes. He is Furcas. He's the highest in command. Other than yourself, of course." Crowley is clearly trying to provoke the demon.

Furcas steps closer. "Where are Lilith and Azazel?"

"Dead." Sam pulls Lilith's head from the bag and drops it on the ground at the demon's feet.

High ranking demons have filled the throne room. Furcas accuses Sam of decapitating Lilith's vacated meat suit. Sam rolls his eyes at Crowley who just shrugs.

"Fine!" Sam lifts his hand and Furcas rises into the air against his will. "Are you able to smoke out?"

Furcas shakes his head indicating he can't.

"Can you speak?"

He shakes his head that he can't.

Every demon watching Sam is now afraid and he can feel their fear. Sam closes his fist and Furcas dies. Sam lets his body fall to the ground. "Last time some of you saw me I told you there will be no new king of hell. Ever. There still won't be, because you now have your old king back." He turns toward Crowley. "Crowley has been and always will be the king of hell. There will never be a king of hell like him. That's why there will never be a king of hell after him. Lilith, Azazel, Asmodeus, Alastair and Dagon are all dead. From what I know, all the princes and knights of hell are gone for good. Lilith killed Ramiel, Abaddon and Belial. Crowley will bring hell back to the way it was before. Only one hell's gate will remain open and only one demon making crossroads deals. Crowley makes the deals and Crowley holds the key to the hell's gate. Be gracious I'm allowing this much."

One female demon steps forward. "Who are you to tell us all this?"

Sam thinks about destroying her. Instead, he calms himself and lets smoke rise up around himself. "I am Darkness. I'm God's brother."

Whatever it was Sam did and whatever it was the demons saw, it worked. They all looked upon Sam with reverence and soon bowed their heads.

Sam turned to Crowley and spoke quietly. "It's all yours man. You'll be hearing from me and I'll let you know which gate is yours. For now, control your demons."

Crowley bows his head to Sam to let his demons know that Sam is truly the one who rules.

Sam pays no attention to Crowley. He looks at every demon in the throne room. "Any demon seen top side, that isn't authorized, will be instantly obliterated. You've been warned." Sam leaves with a cloud of smoke and a crack of lightening for dramatic effect.

~~~~~

Sam returns to the bunker and finds Dean standing in his bedroom staring into nothing. "Dean?"

Dean continues like this for a short while longer and then finally re-animates as if he were a statue that just decided to come back to life. He smiles. "Sammy! How was hell?"

Sam walks into Dean's arms and they kiss. "It was hell." Touching his brother feels different now. "Do you feel that?"

Dean is smiling. He touches Sam's face. "I know how to create new universes and new archangels. It's not that hard, but it is.

"Really?" Sam is still in Dean's arms.

"It's why nothing new has been created since man. I mean, small things get created all the time, but big things like archangels, solar systems that have life, other universes and new humanoid beings. All these things take a special type of power created out of love." He kisses Sam.

Sam feels the surge of power again. "It takes both of us to create new life?"

Dean's so happy he discovered one of Chuck's secrets. "I can make a new type of bird, cat, dog, animal, fish and so on. You know, small stuff. I can recreate some things that have gone extinct, like the Tasmanian tiger. I can even recreate things that get destroyed, like a particular seraphim angel." He has a small smirk.

"Chuck rebuilt Cas at least a thousand times." Sam shakes his head.

"Exactly. And he didn't have Amara. Imagine what he could've created if he and Amara got along?" Dean kisses Sam again to over emphasize his point. "While you were gone, I tested my theory."

"Really?" Sam's curious.

Dean takes Sam into the war room. On the map table sits a cage. Inside the cage is a black 2 humped camel the size of a house cat. Sam points at the cage. "Is that a..."

"House camel? Yes. You want to guess how I created it?" Dean can't stop smiling.

Sam just got the mental picture. His face show shock, "NO!"

"YES! I was thinking of you and got a chub."

Sam has his arms folded over his chest. "You were looking at Asian porn again."

"Hentai is art Sam. Anyway, I got horny and took things into my own two capable hands. When I came, I had all this energy I didn't know what to do with, but I couldn't hold on to it. There was an image of a small camel in the cartoon. I thought it was cute. Next thing I know, this is on the war room table and I felt light as a feather. I still do." Dean's smiling.

Sam's already opening the cage and letting the tiny camel out. It's a perfectly proportioned bactrian camel. The humps aren't as large as they could be. The tiny thing looks hungry. Sam uses his powers to give it a bowl full of water and a carrot with the greens on top. The camel starts working on the carrot right away. Sam pets it's head as it eats.

"Don't think you've got a new pet. I'm going to make a Daphne for Fred here and the lovely couple will find themselves a new home in a breeding program at a world renowned zoo." Dean pets Fred.

Sam leads Fred back into his cage with the carrot. He puts the cage on the ground then puts the bowl of water inside with the tiny camel. "So, if you make tiny camels while touching yourself, what could you make while touching me?"

Dean smiles. "An archangel." He touches Sam's face. "A powerful creature like Zachariah, just not a douchbag one. Maybe a whole new galaxy. If we really get going, I can make a whole new universe." Dean has a chilling thought. "What was Chuck doing that got the dinosaurs killed off and man created?"

Sam is smiling. "And elephants and rhinos? I say it was drugs. Lots and lots of drugs."

"Viagra?"

"No!" Sam laughs. "Acid! Molly! Mushrooms! Pot! You know? Real drugs!" Sam laughs harder.

Dean loves hearing Sam laugh. "Your laugh is something I haven't heard much of. I've missed it."

"Me too."


	8. Sam's Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This chapter is mostly the brothers exploring their powers and traveling into a couple of the alternate universes. Some may find it silly. It has a sex scene which is always a bonus. The next chapter will be meatier. For now, enjoy the love. 💜  
> °○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°

Dean returns from taking Fred, the house camel, to the San Diego Zoo. The zoologists there were amazed at seeing a specimen this small and with black fur. They wanted to know where Dean got it. He kept saying it was a gift. If he gets a female, he'll be back. He was finally able to excuse himself from their questions and get back to the bunker unseen.

Dean meets Sam in the kitchen at the coffee maker. "Have you had any urges to consume souls?" Dean looks into Sam's eyes. He can tell when Sam's lying.

"No. I've been waiting for the urges, but I haven't had any so far. Maybe she did that because she was growing from a child to a woman and she also almost died when the angels tried to smite her from heaven." Sam shrugs as he sips his coffee. (He doesn't need food or beverages. Neither does Dean, but they still like coffee and unlike angels, they can still taste what they ingest.)

"True. She'd need a source of energy to grow or heal. Just let me know if you get any urge to take a soul. Okay?" Dean worries about Sam being the Darkness. He doesn't want Sam falling down a dark path that he can't save him from.

"Why do you stand and stare off into nothing like you were earlier?"

Dean sips his own coffee and grins. "I either listen to angel radio or prayers."

"You can hear people's prayers?" Sam's amazed.

"Yes. They're pre-screened, I think. Some angels in heaven prioritize the prayers. Ones from world leaders, dying children and people in perilous situations get priority. Chuck has a system. Angels answer the majority of them. Love prayers go to the cherubim." Dean stands still again. "Do you want to go with me to another universe and see what Chuck's been up too? Some of what we're going to see will make us upset or angry. I'm just letting you know that now."

"Is there any way we can get stuck?" Sam's nervous.

"No. I've got Chuck's powers. I can open portals and navigate them easily. We won't be gone long this first trip." He takes one last sip of coffee and sets his cup in the sink. Sam does the same. Dean holds out his hand.

Sam smiles as he takes his brother's hand.

~~~~~

Dean snaps and they enter a wormhole. Dean points as if he sees where he wants to go and an opening appears. He steps through and holds Sam's hand until he's completely through.

They are both standing in front of the home of John and Mary Winchester in Lawrence, Kansas.

"Is it September 2019 here?" Sam follows Dean to the front door.

"Yes. This universe is one without monsters, demons or angels. Chuck created this universe with a Dean and Sam that live out a normal life span on a loop. So, when Sam finally dies at 80 years old in 2063, everything reboots and Dean is born again in 1979. Every time there's a new life cycle, new things happen. I discovered one life cycle where John died when Dean was 9. A car fell on him at work. Another time, both parents died while fishing out on a lake due to their boat capsizing. In most of their life cycles they all live normal, happy, apple pie lives. Sam becomes a lawyer, marries Jessica and has 4 kids. Dean marries a woman named Sarah. They have 2 kids. Dean usually ends up with cancer before he's 65. Sam usually lives to be 80. I won't say who's kid, but one of their children becomes an asshole, joins a gang and gets shot doing gangster shit."

Sam pats Dean's back. "Where are the brothers right now?"

Dean hangs his head. "Maybe we should go."

"You brought us here for a reason. Show me."

They're standing on the front porch of the home. They're invisible to anyone in this universe. Dean takes Sam's hand and walks him through the front door into the living room. People are sitting all around dressed in black. On the sofa, John has that look on his face. The same look he had when his wife died in 1983. Sam looks to his brother. "Who died?" (No one can hear or see them.)

You finally see Dean come in and hand his dad a cold beer. He sits beside John and sips his own beer. "You know you're welcome to stay with me and Sarah. You don't have to stay here alone, dad."

"I know. I was thinking of giving this house to you and Sarah. There's a cabin that Mary's dad gave us. I think I'll go stay out there. Get into nature for a while."

Dean finishes his beer. "You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." John finishes his beer. "Where's Sam?"

"Flew back to California right after the funeral. Said he had to be in court or some other bullshit."

"Don't be so hard on him. He works hard." John sighs.

"I guess." Dean doesn't want to bicker on the day they buried his mom. John's wife.

"I'm going to go lie down. You see people out and make sure all this is cleaned up, will ya?" John stands up.

"Sure dad." Dean stands up. John hugs his boy. John sounds a bit choked up. "Love ya son." He let's go of Dean and heads for his lonesome bedroom.

Sam looks at Dean. "I can't stand this anymore. Can we go now?"

Dean finally looks at his brother and sees how upsetting this is to him. He hugs him. "I'm sorry Sammy." He snaps and they're in the wormhole again.

Dean looks around and points at a spot. An opening appears. Dean steps out and Sam follows while holding Dean's hand.

The air is dry and they both recognize the landscape. It's the Apocalypse Universe. "Thought I'd stop and take a look around." Dean closes his eyes and uses his powers to sense human life. He then senses angels. "There are a lot of humans, but too many bad angels. Vicious and cruel."

"Shouldn't you destroy them?" Sam hopes he does.

Dean sees where the humans are. "The angels hunt the humans. There are only 20 or so demons left. They are just trying to survive, so they stay in hell. I'm thinking there are still thousands of human souls alive in this universe. Instead of wiping out all the angels, I'll do the humans a favor." Dean closes his eyes and snaps. He opens his eyes. "There. I eliminated half of the angels sending them to the Empty."

"There's an Empty here?" Sam's curious.

"No. There's only one Empty, but multiple sections. Shadow keeps the universes separated." Dean senses unrest among the remaining angels. They think the humans eliminated their brothers and sisters. "We need to go to heaven here." He takes Sam's hand and they smoke out into white and black smoke. They appear in heaven's throne room. Naomi is there.

An archangel steps in named Jehudiel. He kneels before Dean. "My Lord."

Seeing the archangel kneel, Naomi follows suit. Soon, other angels enter and kneel before Dean.

"Half of your brothers and sisters have been eliminated because I'm not pleased with you. I want you to stay in heaven and leave the humans alone. I eliminated the last cherub among you because I don't even want a cherub among my humans. If I return and find out that angels have been among any humans, I will eliminate all of you and start from scratch. The war is over. Nobody won. Everyone lost. Your job now is to run heaven as it should be. All the millions of human souls that you murdered are here in heaven. That number should be in the billions, but you've been so jealous over nothing. Now you're being punished for not only scorching my world, but destroying so many beautiful human lives. All of you should feel ashamed, but you don't. Angels don't feel, yet you've been jealous of the love I show humans and hate them for it. How is that?"

No one answers.

"I see." Dean looks over at Sam. Sam just nods. "Next time I'm here, I expect the humans to no longer fear you because you no longer exist in their world."

Dean touches Sam's arm and they smoke out. White and black smoke. Dean leads them to a human encampment. As soon as they manifest an alarm sounds. Machine guns start shooting at them, but does nothing. Dean raises his hand and all their weapons fall out of their hands. "Hear me! I'm not an angel!"

A man comes forward. "What are you?!"

"I'm the Lord, your God."

He laughs, "Bullshit!"

Dean points at the sun and flips it off like a light switch, then flips it back on. He then snaps and everyone is standing in 2 feet of snow instead of desert sand. He snaps again and the snow becomes lush green grass. "I could bring on plagues of locust, flies and all of that."

 _"Please don't."_ Sam sighs.

"Okay! Fine, you're God. Why are you here now? Why didn't you come sooner when we really needed you? Before our friends and families were tortured and killed by angels."

"Fair enough." Dean can't tell them the truth. That Chuck was the real asshole God. "I'm here now. Angels won't be attacking you ever again. They will stay in heaven from now on and forever."

Dean takes Sam's hand. He lifts his other hand. He uses his powers and some of Sam's to return green lands to the dry desert. He adds cattle, sheep and pigs. He adds rows of corn, potatoes, carrots and wheat. Last he adds fruit trees full of ripe fruit. All of this as far as the eye can see.

When he finishes he's exhausted. Sam places his arm around his waist. _"You okay?"_

 _"Yeah."_ Dean smiles. _"Feels good making things better for these people."_

Sam wants to kiss his brother right now. Instead he just holds him. _"You're a good man."_

People are bowing down to Dean and giving thanks. Dean looks at everyone. "You're welcome." He's holding Sam's hand.

He snaps and they're both in the wormhole again. He points at their own universe and it opens for them. Dean and Sam step through together. They're both in the war room. It's after 6pm.

"We should go to heaven and check on Jack and Cas." Dean is about to smoke out.

"No you don't!" Sam holds Dean's arm. "You're drained. You need to rest."

Dean suddenly feels the weight of his own body. He has spent a lot of energy. He doesn't sleep, but he does need to refuel. "Okay." He snaps and the two of them are in one of Bobby's cabins.

There's a fire going and the cabin looks lived in. It's been years since anyone has stepped foot in this cabin, but it looks as if someone has been living here. Sam even asks, "Has one of the refugees been living here?"

"No. I made it comfortable. Does it look okay?" Dean sits down on the sofa in front of the fire.

Sam sits beside him. "It's perfect." He pulls Dean into his arms and kisses him.

Dean practically melts against Sam. "I want you to touch me."

Sam begins undressing.

Dean uses his powers and both of them are instantly naked.

Sam looks into deep green eyes. "Relax. There's no rush." He has Dean sitting back on the sofa. He kisses his neck while moving his hand over Dean's chest. They both feel their powers intensify.

"That feels good Sammy." He licks his lips. Sam gets onto his knees on the floor at Dean's feet. Dean leans forward taking Sam's face in his hands and kisses him possessively. _"You're mine."_

 _"Yours. Forever yours."_ Sam touches his soul mate from his neck and freckled shoulders to his broad chest. He leans over and sucks at his right nipple while pinching his left. Dean's so hard, he lifts his hips and rubs the underside of his cock against Sam's abs and chest. Sam licks down Dean's torso as Dean settles down onto the sofa. Sam looks into green eyes as he wraps his lips around the head of the cock in his hand.

Power begins to build between them.

Dean savors the pleasure Sam's giving him. "You're so good at sucking me, but I'd rather be in your tight ass."

"Thought you'd never ask." Sam smiles.

"Who's asking?" Dean smiles as he falls on top of Sam and pushes him to the rug on the floor beneath them. He straddles Sam's hips and feels Sam's hard dick needing attention beneath his balls. He leans forward and they kiss. He pulls at Sam's hair and their powers surge. Dean uses his power to lube himself and Sam's hole. He lifts himself off his true love. "You sexy fucker. Give me your ass."

Sam lifts his legs and holds them up spreading his ass cheeks. Dean places a sofa pillow under Sam's hips. He strokes his lubed dick. "Look at me."

Sam looks into Dean's green eyes. Dean strokes Sam's hard cock and Sam shudders. "Dean." Their powers surge again.

Dean slides his cock slowly into Sam while stroking his dick and looking into his eyes. "I'm creating a planet right now." They feel some of the energy they've been building up dissipate. Dean's deep inside Sam. He's still looking into his multicolored eyes.

Sam's breathing hard. "Our solar system?"

"No. It's in a distant galaxy, but visible from Earth. It will have the colors of your eyes." Dean moves his hips slowly. He leans down and kisses his Sammy. "What should we put on your planet?"

Sam's so emotional right now. He laughs, "Black house camels."

Dean laughs. "Yes!" He sits up and really gets into making love to Sam. "Birds. Large birds with many colors, huge wings and beaks like swans. They eat small fish and dragonflies."

Sam touches Dean's chest neck then face. "Make the dragonflies metalic purple." He licks his lips. "Make sure there's plenty of green grass and apple trees with all kinds of apples."

They're getting close. Dean pulls out. "Roll to your side."

Sam does and Dean enters him from behind. He holds Sam as he feels his climax build again. "Sunflowers. Millions of them. Just like the ones in your eyes." Dean's lips kiss Sam's shoulder.

With each addition to this new planet, the power they're creating gets used.

Sam's about to cum. He practically cries out, "Orange moose! Oh fuck Dean! I'm close!"

Dean laughs. He's close too. He pants out, "Blue squirrels. All shades of blue. The oceans have orange and blue dolphins, tropical fish of all varieties and colors." He's breathless. "Coral reefs. Fresh water lakes have small fish the... oh fuck!" Dean holds Sam tight. "Sam!" Dean's orgasm is very intense.

Sam pushes back into his lover as he holds his own cock and cums. He too cries out his soul mate's name. He feels completely surrounded by Dean's love. The powerful energy is intense.

Dean closes his eyes and holds Sam's hand. He finishes creating the new planet. After they've caught their breath, Sam uses his power to clean them both up. Dean asks, "Do you want to see your planet?"

Sam rolls over to face Dean. "My planet?"

Dean explains, "An astronomer named Dr. Sam Mullaney will discover your planet and name it "Sam's Planet". He will think he's naming it after himself. Thing is, it already has a name. "Sam's Planet"."

Sam kisses Dean. Their kiss is passionate and heartfelt. So much so, that when they opened their eyes Dean had successfully placed him and Sam on "Sam's Planet".

"Are we?"

Dean stands up. Both he and Sam are still naked. "We're on your planet, in a solar system, in a galaxy that's over 2 million light years away from our Milky Way galaxy.

Sam stands up. "The air is just like ours."

"Yes. So is the land, grass and waters." He points at the sky. "It has two small suns that orbit each other. Most solar systems have 2 suns. Your planet has 3 moons. I made sure they're stable and won't come crashing down or into each other." Large birds fly overhead and they have feathers with bright colors. All different multiple colors.

"Beautiful." Sam can't stop smiling.

They walk a short distance and see a fresh water lake with a beautiful waterfall. The green grass feels great under their bare feet. At the lake they see a few giant orange moose drinking water. There are trees all around. There are apple trees, but one tree has red apples, another has bright yellow, another has cobalt blue. Speaking of blue. "Look!" Dean points at a tree and you can see pale blue squirrels. Dean explains, "They'll be lighter blue during summer months and darker blue in the winter. Luckily, the winter here only lasts 4 weeks. The summer days never get over 80 degrees Fahrenheit. That's all over the planet. Not just here."

They approach the water. Dean looks and the water is pristine. You can see small fish swimming. They look like colorful koi fish.

A bright colored bird lands and snags a fish. They watch it eat and then take back off to the sky again. Dean picks an apple and slowly walks up to a moose. The moose takes the apple from his hand and eats it.

Dean goes back to stand next to Sam.

"Did you see the purple dragonflies?" Sam points. They're the size of a dinner plate. "Why did you make them so big?" Just then a bird swoops down and catches one in it's beak. It swallows it down mid flight. Sam simply says, "Oh."

"The air here is so clean." Dean takes a deep breath. He sees the sunflowers and smiles. He adds bees for pollination. He concentrates and adds wild flowers to the grassy fields.

Sam found some of the house camels. "Will they do okay on this planet. It's not a desert climate."

Dean picks up a female camel. "You're right. What should we put in it's place?"

"Unicorns." Sam has a huge smile.

Dean is smiling too. "What color?"

"You know. All white with a gold horn. Sky blue eyes. Oh! They have to fart rainbows."

Dean throws his head back as he laughs. "Oh man! I can't believe we're making unicorns." He snaps and the black house camels vanish. (Except the one he's holding.) In their place are fantastically beautiful, full sized, white unicorns. He looks at Sam to get his reaction.

Sam's eyes are huge. He slowly approaches one of the unicorns. It stays still and permits Sam to pet it's head a little bit before it runs off with the others following. A few rainbows are seen as they run off. Sam has tears in his eyes. "That was amazing. They're so beautiful."

"You're beautiful." He holds Sam and they kiss. Dean uses his power to get them back to the cabin on Earth. Both of them feel a little dizzy. They sit on the sofa and pet Daphne a little while.

"I should get Daphne to her mate in San Diego."

"Are you sure they'll mate?"

Dean bites his bottom lip as he scratches her under her chin. "I kind of made them soul mates. They don't have souls, but they are bound to each other. She was basically made for Fred."

"Like I was made for you." Sam kisses Dean. Dean doesn't argue.


	9. Shadow's Revenge

Dean watches as Daphne and Fred, the black house camels, mate for the first time. As Dean predicted, it was love at first sight. He quietly slips away and returns to the bunker.

"Sam, I'm back!" Dean can't feel Sam's presence. He sees Cas standing in the war room. "Where's Sam?"

"You shouldn't have left him alone. He really wasn't feeling well." Cas grins.

Dean rushes Cas and pens him up against a pillar. "What have you done with my brother?" Anger is in his voice.

The laughter that comes from this being makes it obvious to Dean that this is not Cas. His voice isn't that of Cas either, "Oh! Temper temper. Turn about is fair play, wouldn't you say?" Cas's form changes to black goo and quickly becomes the clone of Amara. He tries to imitate her voice, "You've hidden my brother. So, now I've hidden yours."

Dean's anger intensifies. He takes a few steps back. "BRING. SAM. BACK. NOW!"

Shadow/Amara smirks. "Or what?" She walks around Dean as she speaks. "What will you do Dean Winchester? Destroy me? You know you can't. Destroy my home? You can't do that either. It's real simple." She stops right in front of Dean. "Return Chuck and I'll return Sam."

Suddenly Jack is right behind Shadow/Amara. He's glowing bright gold all over, not just from his eyes. His wings are spread and he has hold of the entity's head. "Tell me where Sam is."

Shadow attempts to free itself from Jack. It returns to it's true form and tries to become liquid, but Jack is keeping him in his solid humanoid form. "You will not leave this place. You will truly suffer, unless you tell me where Sam is." Jack gives Shadow a taste of what he's capable off. Shadow's scream could make a human deaf.

"Stop!" Shadow pleads.

Dean steps forward. "What kind of deal did you have with Chuck? Huh? Was he giving you something in exchange for souls?" He swears Shadow wants Chuck back for other reasons, but why?

"Let me go!" Shadow keeps fighting Jack.

Jack raises his wings. "This is your last warning. I will discover where Sam is at the cost of your own existence if necessary!"

Shadow laughs. "Destroy me child and you destroy Sam. You'll also destroy the balance of existence. Without the Darkness, there's no God. Without the Empty, there are no universes. So go ahead and do your worst."

Jack has an idea. "Dean, touch my arm."

"No." Shadow doesn't like this.

Dean carefully approaches. Jack has a secure hold on Shadow's head. His body can't move. Dean feels the intense power coming from Jack and Shadow. He places his hand on Jack's arm.

Jack combines his power with Dean's. "Dean. Do you sense Sam? Can you find him in the Empty or in any universe?"

Dean closes his eyes.

Shadow struggles. "Let me go!"

Dean searches and he feels Sam calling out to him. He's... "He's in the Bad Place?" Dean lets go of Jack's arm and looks at Shadow. "You put Sam in that horrible universe that we barely escaped from. You son of a bitch."

Shadow laughs. "He has a babysitter."

Dean snaps his fingers and time stops. Shadow freezes in place. Jack isn't affected. "What just happened?"

"I stopped time. I can't do it for long. With Sam in another universe, separated from me, my powers are weakening, I think. We need to lock Shadow into the Empty so he can't ever leave again. You were the key to waking him up." Dean starts pacing.

Jack keeps his hands on Shadow's head as he thinks. He's afraid Shadow might wake or gain strength if released.

Billie shows up. "Dean Winchester, why have you stopped time?" She sees Jack holding Shadow's head. "Oh."

Dean points at the black figure Jack is holding. "That asshat hid Sam in another universe and wouldn't tell me where he was."

She asks, "Why?"

"Because I've hidden Chuck and taken his place. He wants Chuck back for some reason. He said he'd return Sam when I return Chuck, but we found out Sam's being held in the Bad Place Universe."

Billie shrugs with a confused look.

"That universe has large monsters that are not quite King Kong, but damn close. The universe has a jungle like setting with lots of reptiles and other creatures. We saw foot prints the size of T-Rex, a creature we heard but never saw. We were accosted by an alternate version of Kaia there and she almost fed us to one of those giant beasts. There are some ugly monsters known as Canids that have glowing red eyes, beaks and strange appendages. They came into our world and attacked Jody, Donna and the girls. I'm guessing Shadow has the Canids holding Sam captive. If I can figure out how to keep him..." Dean points at Shadow. "...locked up inside the Empty, I could go find Sam."

Billie looks at Shadow. "Done."

Dean's shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah. I've seen these creatures, but Chuck hid this universe from me. Just unpause time." She looks to Jack. "Jack, take him to the Empty. I'll meet you there." Billie vanishes.

"You good Jack?" Dean is concerned for Jack's safety.

Jack smiles. "I got this. Just give me 30 seconds before you unpause time." Dean snaps and Jack vanishes with Shadow.

Dean paces. _"I'm coming for you Sammy. Just hold on."_

~~~~~

**~The Empty~**

Jack arrives with Shadow in the Empty.

Billie is there waiting. "Place him in that cage."

Jack carries an unconcious Shadow into a cage the size of one of the bunker's bedrooms. He sets him down on a twin sized bed. As soon as he exits, Billie shuts the door and locks it.

"Thank you Jack. If you will, I need you to concentrate. See these symbols." She hands him an open book. "Burn them into the metal all around the cage and then say these words: Umbra, manent, signatum, corporeal, obsignata, usque, liberati autem a Deo" (translation: Shadow, remain, sealed, corporeal, under seal, until, freed by God)

Jack looks at the images Billie shows him from a book and burns them exactly as he sees them into the metal of the cage using his powers. He then repeats the words written down as she pronounced them in Latin. The whole cage shines a bright yellow then the Empty becomes dark as the inside of a coffin once again. Only Jack's eyes illuminate the space where they stand. "He won't be able to leave here now, will he?"

"No. Not the cage or the Empty. Let's let him sleep. It's better when he sleeps."

~~~~~

**~The Bunker~**

Billie and Jack both return to the bunker. Jack immediately goes looking for Dean.

Billie shakes her head. "He's not here Jack. He's gone looking for Sam."

"I should go too."

She holds her hand up. "No, you shouldn't. Knowing Dean, that universe won't exist much longer. Just wait here for their return or return to heaven. I've got my own duties I must attend to." She seems vexed. "I need to talk with Dean when he returns. Will you tell him?"

"Yes." Jack isn't wanting to sit patiently around the bunker. He sighs as he thinks about what his fathers might be facing.

Billie hopes Jack stays in his own universe. She returns to her own domain.

~~~~~~~~~~

**~The Bad Place Universe~**

As soon as Dean unpauses time, he goes in search of his soul mate. Every second he's been apart from Sam, knowing he's been in this place, has been killing him inside.

Dean storms through the jungle. He now feels Sam's presence and knows right where he is. _"I'm here Sammy!"_

_"DEAN!"_

_"Please tell me you're okay."_ Dean raises his hand and creatures fall dead at his feet.

_"I'm being held in a cage. I can't get out. Any time I touch the cage it burns me."_

_"Can you see who's guarding the cage?"_ Dean stops less than a mile from Sam's location.

_"No. The warding on the cage has weakened my power. I'm surprised you can hear my thoughts."_

Dean smiles. _"I'm not. You're my other half. I couldn't hear you until I got into this universe, but now I hear you as loudly as my own beating heart. I can't wait to hold you."_

Dean feels their powers surge. He's able to see who else is in this universe. He thinks to himself, _"Holy shit!"_

 _"What is it?"_ Sam's afraid.

_"It's okay sweetheart. You just stay calm."_

Dean can _feel_ HIS location. Dean knows _where_ HE'S hiding. HE wants to watch. HE set a trap. Too bad HE'S going to die. Again.

Dean creates a clone of himself. His clone heads for Sam's location. As soon as his clone sees Sam, a figure comes from the brush and stabs Dean's clone.

Dean is behind the figure and pulls his hood off.

Sam yells, "METATRON!"

Metatron is behind Dean and stabs him. "Thought you could trick me?!"

Dean's second clone vanishes.

"Yes!" Dean snaps his fingers from a distance and Metatron explodes. "Metadouche! This is my playhouse now! Not Chuck's. You slimy bastard." Dean waves a hand over the bloody mess and every aspect of Metatron's existence vanishes forever to never be seen again.

Dean looks at the cage Metatron and Shadow put Sam in. There's no door or lock on it. Dean decides to use common sense. He uses his powers to erase all the warding on the cage.

After a few seconds Sam's able to power up and finally break out of his own cage. He immediately runs to Dean.

Dean catches him and they kiss. They grab onto each other as if it's been ages since they've touched. Forever since they've tasted each other's lips. Centuries since Dean's had his fingers in Sam's hair. Since Sam has buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck and held on. Just holding on, not wanting to ever let go. "It's okay Sammy. I got you."

Something catches Sam's eye. "Look."

They let each other go and look at what's on the ground next to where Metadouche once stood. An open satchel with scattered books, papers and most importantly a stone tablet.

Dean picks up the tablet and he's able to easily read it. "The Empty Tablet". He picks up the satchel and looks for more. Just books and papers. They also pick up what he tried to stab Dean with. It's a blade they've never seen before. Most likely a god killing blade.

Sam's looking at the tablet. He grins. "I bet you could easily locate all the tablets if you put your mind to it."

A large roar is heard near by and it's heading their way.

The brothers put all the papers, books and the blade back inside the satchel. Sam holds the satchel and Dean holds the tablet. They smoke out together. White and black smoke swirling upward.

As soon as they enter the wormhole, Dean makes a decision. He felt no human or angelic presence in the Bad Place. So, he completely destroys the Bad Place Universe.

~~~~~

**~The Bunker~**

As soon as the brothers return, Jack hugs Sam fiercely. "I was so worried about you!"

Sam hugs him back. It feels so good to be missed and cared about so deeply by his surrogate son. "I'm okay Jack."

Jack smiles. He quickly hugs Dean before he can protest. Dean hugs him back. "We're okay Jack. How are you?"

Jack smiles. "Billie and I locked up Shadow or Ab as Castiel calls him."

"Locked him up?" Dean's curiosity is piqued.

"Oh! She told me to tell you that she wants to see you." He takes a look at the tablet that Dean hands over to Sam. "I saw one of those in heaven."

Sam quickly asks, "Who had it?"

"Raphael. He was taking it to a prophet to be read." Jack looks confused. "I think."

Dean shakes his head. "Here we go again."

"You could say that." Billie appears. She hands Dean a leather bag.

Dean looks inside and finds a broken tablet. "Which one is this?"

"You'll need a prophet to mend it. That's the only way to know for sure which one it is. It might be the broken Angel tablet."

Sam asks, "How many more tablets are there?"

Billie answers honestly. She won't say how she knows. "Six were created from the beginning. God, Angel, Earth, Demon, Purgatory and The Empty. The Leviathan tablet came later. The God tablet was destroyed and the pieced were scattered. God decided he wasn't going to let any of his personal secrets be learned or shared by any prophet."

She continues, "The Earth tablet explains how to eliminate all of the beasts of the land, creatures of the air, creatures of the deep and, of course, humanity all in one minute or less. In my opinion, it's the worst of all the tablets. I'm glad it hasn't been found and, so far, I don't foresee it being found."

Dean grins. "So, you know where it is."

Billie smirks. "Dean, I know a lot of things that would bake your noodle."

Dean knows he's heard that quote in a movie before. In fact, Chuck was obsessed with movies and literature. Chuck wrote their lives and got his inspiration from movies, TV and books.

Billie asks Dean, "Something on your mind?"

"I destroyed a universe. Will there be any repercussions?" He's legitimately concerned, even though the universe didn't have human or angelic life.

"No. Not the one you destroyed. I'm sure you could sense there wasn't a heaven there." Billie's eyebrows go up.

Dean doesn't remember even looking for it. "I didn't feel anything good or..." He thinks of how to word it. "There was no connection, other than Sam. Metatron stood out like a beacon because nothing else in that entire universe had angelic grace or a soul in it. Just me, Sam and Metacreep."

"I'm so glad he's dead." Sam adds.

"For sure. He's not even in the Empty this time. I annihilated him completely."

Billie explains, "You're God. I'm not suggesting it, but you could obliterate all the universes and start from scratch." Billie sighs. "Dean, you have all of Chuck's power. Not some. Not part. All of it. So far you've been handling things better than I expected. It's not easy and there are a lot of things you haven't even touched on yet." She looks toward Sam. "Your soul mate is your polar opposite. He could unwittingly undo something you've been working on. Imagine building a sand castle and almost finishing it. That's when your little brother walks in and knocks it down. Not because he wanted to. He did it because it's in his nature to do so. He might be able to resist for a time. This is why Chuck locked Amara away. So he could finish building his sand castle. You locked Chuck away. All I'm saying is be careful." She looks at Sam who seems more morose than usual. "It's okay Sam. You won't do anything that causes the world to end." She then gives Dean a worried look before she vanishes.

"I hate it when she looks at me that way."

Sam can't help but touch Dean's hand. He needs to be connected to him right now. As soon as Dean feels Sam's touch he knows Sam needs him.

Dean looks over at Jack. "I need you to do me a favor. Find Donatello and bring him here." Dean points at the leather bag on the library table. "Have him put that tablet back together and see what he can make of it. Don't take the bag with you. Just find Donnie and bring him here." Dean grins at Jack to let him know that he trusts him with this task. "Okay?"

"Okay." Jack smiles.

"Sam and I are going to the Apocalypse Universe to try and find Kevin Tran. He has an Angel tablet. It may not be identical to ours, but it might help us with what's going on right now."

"I understand."

Sam gives Jack another hug. "I'm proud of you for helping Billie with Shadow."

Jack hugs his father and it makes him feel loved.

"Keep up the good work." Sam lets him go and stands next to Dean.

"I won't let you down." Jack means it too.

~~~~~

**~Garden of Eden Universe~**

Dean and Sam exit the wormhole and enter a world without any humans, angels, demons or monsters. They are the only sentient beings in this universe. The land is covered with lush green grass. Plenty of full grown trees. Some are full of fruit and some have blossoms. Their are flower gardens, birds, small animals and a few deer off in the distance. Dean added a unicorn just for Sam. He hasn't seen it yet, but Dean hopes he will.

"It's beautiful." Sam has always loved the outdoors. After being cooped up in motels most his life, who could blame him.

Dean turns to face him and starts kissing him. A hand up in his hair and the other pulling his body closer.

Sam kisses back. Their clothing vanishes and they're both completely focused on each other. They don't even realize their feet aren't touching the ground anymore. They're moving against each other while kissing. They both feel an intensity they've never felt before.

"Sam." Dean can hardly breath. It's as if Sam's slid under his skin and it feels better than any high he's ever had. It's like the beginning of an orgasm and it just keeps building.

Sam feels it too. Every part of him is surrounded by Dean and being stimulated. He's being loved in a way he's never felt before. This intense euphoria that keeps building is wonderful! "Dean!" He never wants it to end.

They're swirling around in the air as they make love. It's not intercourse, it's way more intense. Their souls, the cores of their beings, finally merge and that's when they climax. Both of them cry out in ecstasy as their powers burst and causes a bright flash to rain down around them.

They gently float to the ground in each other's arms. Both are exhausted and giving each other small kisses. Completely sated and full of love for each other.

Dean's moving his fingers through Sam's hair as Sam rests his head on Dean's chest. They're both completely relaxed.

That's when a naked woman walks up and looks down at the two of them.


	10. Fathers and Step Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I hope everyone had a great weekend. Here's another amazing chapter. Next chapter should be just as thrilling. I'll just say the new addition was as much a surprise to me as it was to Sam & Dean. As it will be to you! Lol! So, enjoy Ch. 10 and let me know what you think. 💜  
> °○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°

Dean is lying comfortably on the soft green grass. Sam has his head resting on Dean's chest. Dean opens his eyes and sees this naked young woman looking down at him and Sam. He immediately snaps his fingers and everyone has clothes on. Even the young lady.

She immediately twirls around looking at her own dress in amazement.

Sam and Dean stand up looking at her in amazement. She looks to be in her late teens. She's about the same height as Dean. She's got delicate features and an olive complexion. Her gold hair literally looks like ringlets of spun gold. Her hair is thick and full of many long tight ringlets that go down to her shoulders. Her face looks just like Dean's, but way prettier. (Amazing, but true.) She's got fuller lips than him, rosy cheeks, cute tiny dimples and freckles just like him. What's really amazing are her eyes. Her irises look like gold. Not like Jack's when they glow. They look like 24 karat gold. Just like her hair. She's breathtaking.

Right now, she's happily dancing around in her new pale pink sun dress that has spaghetti straps and stops right below her knees. She's barefoot in the grass and her hair bounces with each jump and twirl she makes.

 _"We made her, Dean"_ Sam's heart feels like it might burst.

 _"She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen?"_ Dean looks at his teary eyed soul mate. _"Okay. The second most beautiful thing."_

Sam smiles and swats his arm. "Shut up."

She stops dancing and looks at the two men watching her. She forgot they were there. She walks up to them and looks at them with curiosity.

"My name is Dean." Dean touches Sam's arm. "His name is Sam. We're your fathers."

"Fathers." She smiles.

" _Her voice is beautiful too."_ Sam stands behind Dean and puts his arms around his waist. He rests his head against Dean's. _"What should we name her?"_

Dean has one hand over Sam's that's against his stomach. He reaches out to her with his other hand.

She takes his hand and places it against her warm cheek. She smiles, "Fathers."

Sam whispers in Dean's ear, "She's precious."

Dean squeezes Sam's hand. He moves his other hand from the young woman's cheek. He touches her shoulder. "Precious." He touches his chest. "Father." Touches her shoulder again, "Precious." He repeats it and she finally understands.

She repeats his actions and understands she's Precious and he's Father. She looks at Sam and touches his shoulder quizzically.

Dean nods. "Father."

"Father?" She doesn't understand why they both are called Father.

Sam shakes his head. He smiles. "Papa."

She smiles. "Papa!"

Both Dean and Precious seem to like her calling Sam Papa.

She touches Sam's face. "Papa."  
If Sam wasn't shedding tears before, he is now. She touches his tear. She's confused.

Sam smiles. "I'm okay. Just happy to see you." He kisses her fingers.

She laughs and runs off to dance some more in her dress. She sees the unicorn and points at it.

Sam sees what she's pointing at and his jaw drops. "Dean!"

Dean smiles. "Surprise."

Sam laughs through his tears. "How am I suppose to be Darkness when you're always making me so happy? It makes no sense." He laughs.

Dean laughs with him.

Sam states the obvious. "We can't leave her alone here."

Dean sighs. "I know."

"What are we going to do?" Sam can already feel heartbreak coming.

"If we bring her to our world, she'll become corrupted. If we take her to another universe, the same thing. Only way she stays pure is if she stays here."

"She needs a companion. God made Eve from Adam's rib." Sam shrugs.

"According to the same book, God made Adam from the sand of the Earth." Dean takes a deep breath. "You wanna help me make a man?"

"If you do, they'll make babies."

"Eventually. That's how things work, Sam. You want her to live with just other women?" Dean looks at Sam like he's nuts.

"Look, can't we just give her a dog for now?" Sam hates the idea of his daughter having sex. She's just a baby.

"Okay." Dean has enough residual energy to create animals. He concentrates and makes a golden retriever, a black labrador, a basset hound, a cockerel spaniel and a dalmatian. The pack of dogs run toward them and they kneel down to pet them.

Precious is laughing as the labrador licks her face. She looks to her Father for answers.

Dean waves his hands over all the animals. "Dogs."

She repeats with a smile. "Dogs!" The golden retriever knocks her over. They all start licking her.

Sam whistles and the dogs back off letting her sit up. _"See Dean. She can't be left alone. Even with dogs. One of them might accidently hurt her while playing, then what?"_

Dean starts crying. Really crying. "I hate this Sam. I hate that we've created something so beautiful and we're going to have to destroy it."

"What!?!" Sam's in shock at Dean's sudden conclusion. He's talking about killing Precious. "Why do we have to kill her?"

Dean looks Sam in the eyes. "If we take her to our world she might have powers that could destroy our world. We have to learn from our mistakes Sam. We believed Jack could live a normal and safe life. Remember?"

Sam nods that he remembers as tears fill his eyes.

"We either populate this universe or destroy it now with her in it." Dean can't stand looking at her anymore. His heart is breaking.

"Just because you can, doesn't mean you should." Sam gets Dean to look at him. "That also applies to what you're thinking about doing to her and this universe. Maybe she'll cure cancer. Maybe she'll bring peace to our universe. Maybe she'll become a hunter and save lives like us. We'll never know if you destroy her." Sam's crushed at the thought of losing his... He looks at her as tears fall... His daughter.

Dean acknowledges Sam's line of reasoning. He might be right. Instead of death and destruction, she might bring peace and good things to our universe. He pulls Sam into his arms and comforts him. "Alright Sammy. We'll bring her home with us."

Sam kisses Dean. "Thank you." They kiss for a minute then notice that Precious is watching them with curiosity. So, are the dogs. All their heads are tilted as they watch.

Dean insists, "The dogs are staying here."

"Who will feed them?" Sam was thinking a no kill shelter.

Dean snaps his fingers and a magical trough appears with just the right amount of dog food for the dogs. "There. It will refill itself twice a day. They will have plenty to eat. There's a stream of fresh water nearby. I added some dog toys and magical rabbits for them to chase. We'll be back here again. They'll be fine."

Precious picks up some of the dog food and is about to eat it. Sam quickly stops her. "No Precious. That's for the dogs." He walks her to a nearby pear tree and picks a ripe pear. "Try eating this." She bites into it and smiles. She eats it right up.

The irony of Darkness giving fruit to the first humanoid of this universe is not lost on Dean.

"We should go." Dean is full of guilt and worry now. Sam is feeling everything Dean is. Sam hugs Precious. Dean wraps his arms around Sam. The three of them quickly enter the wormhole. Precious is frightened. Sam has her hide her face against his chest.

~~~~~

**~The Bunker~**

Dean soon has them back in their own universe.

Jack is there to greet them in the bunker library. He comes up short when he sees the young lady in Sam's arms. "Who is she?"

Precious is very frightened now. Sam rubs her back. "Precious, it's okay. No one's going to hurt you. Jack won't hurt you."

She lifts her head from her Papa's chest and looks at Jack. She's looking at him the same way he's looking at her. Both are full of curiosity. She looks up at her Papa and points at the man looking at her. "Jack?"

Sam grins. "Yes. His name is Jack." Sam looks at Jack. "Jack, this is Precious."

Dean quickly steps in. "Sam and I created her. So, she's our daughter."

Jack smiles. "She looks just like you, Dean."

Dean really takes notices and that's when he sees that she's a perfect combination of both himself and Sam. He asks her, "When we talk to you, how much do you understand?"

She lets go of Sam. "I understand you, Father. I wish to learn more."

Dean and Sam are amazed.

Donatello walks in from the kitchen with a drink in his hand. "Oh, hello everyone." He sits down at the library table with the now mended tablet. He has a legal pad, pen, a pile of books and a bucket of chicken wings that Jack must have gotten for him.

Dean sits beside Donatello. Amara gave me something I asked of her. She asked me to give you her apologies. Dean shows Donatello a glass jar holding a tiny glowing light.

"Is that my soul?" He's amazed by it, but otherwise unmoved.

"Yes. Would you like it back?" Dean grins.

"I don't know. Maybe?" He shrugs.

Sam still has Precious right beside him. He stays by her side as he comments, "Trust me Donatello. As someone who's been soulless before, I'm telling you. You want your soul back."

Jack nods in agreement. "Exactly what Sam said. You want it back."

"Well, okay then. I guess I want it back." He takes the Jar from Dean and opens it. The soft glowing light dances around a moment before going right into Donatello's mouth. Donatello gasps and blinks a few times before having a huge smile on his face. "I so needed that!" He looks over at Dean. "Thank you so much!" He reaches up and hugs him unexpectedly.

Dean takes it in stride. He returns the hug with a pat on the back. "You're welcome."

Donatello returns to his work on the tablet. "By the way. This is the Leviathan tablet."

"Damn it!" Dean shakes his head. "Sorry. I was hoping it was the Angel tablet."

"Did you still want me to try and translate it?" Donatello is eating his wings.

Precious gets up and points at Donatello's bucket.

"Help yourself. They might be a little spicy." He licks his fingers.

"Precious, sweetheart, wait." Dean snaps his fingers and a second bucket appears. This one has boneless wings and they aren't spicy at all. Just honey barbecue. "Try those instead."

She sits down next to Donatello and starts eating her own bucket of wings.

Dean looks over at Jack. "You want some?"

"No. Thank you. I ate some of Donatello's earlier."

Dean picks up the Leviathan tablet and reads it like he's reading a news paper. "Cut off the head, and the body will flounder. Waste not thy time nor thy breath on the Leviathan herd. Point thy blade at the heart of their master, for from him springs all their messages. Leviathan cannot be slain but by the bone of a righteous mortal, washed in the three bloods of the fallen: a fallen angel, the ruler of fallen humanity, and the father of the fallen beasts."

"We already had this tablet in our possession once. Back in 2012, Kevin Tran translated it. We still have it's translation on file here in the bunker. We used a sharpened bone from a nun and dipped it in Cas's blood, Crowley's blood and the Alpha vampire's blood. I killed Dick Roman, the leader of the Leviathan, which killed all of them and sent them all to Purgatory. I just had no idea Dick exploding would send me there too. It also sent Cas there because he was right behind Dick when he exploded. If I'm not mistaken, we added a warning to our notes." Dean hands the tablet to Sam. "I guess we'll just add this to our archives."

He looks toward Jack. "Speaking of Cas, where is he?"

"Still in heaven." Jack shrugs.

Dean closes his eyes. _"Castiel. Where are you?"_ After a few moments, he opens his eyes. "Oh no they didn't!"

"They didn't what?!" Everyone asks at once.

"They locked him up in heaven. I'm going up there." He looks at Sam. "You coming?"

Sam looks at their daughter who's playing with his laptop computer now that she's lost intrest in the chicken. " _I can't leave her or bring her."_

 _"I'll stay with her."_ Jack's thoughts suddenly invade Sam and Dean's mind.

Sam and Dean look at each other. Sam looks over at Donatello.

Dean has an idea. "Donnie, would you mind making cookies for Jack and Precious?"

Donatello smiles. "I'd love to."

Dean snaps his fingers and two piping hot pepperoni pizzas appear, still in the box. "Jack, you and Precious can take the pizza to the "Dean Cave" and watch a movie or pick out something to watch on Netflix. Nothing violent. Precious hasn't seen anything of this world. Play something like Beverly Hills Chihuahua or Finding Nemo. That Chihuahua movie has like 3 or 4 sequels to it."

Jack seems eager to help. He picks up the boxes and looks to his new sister. "Precious, come with me. We're going to go watch some movies and eat pizza. You'll love it."

She gets up and looks to her parents.

Sam smiles. "It's okay." Sam tells Jack mentally, _"Her bedroom is across from yours. I already added new clothes for her. When she sees her new clothes she might squeal and come out dancing in something new. Don't be alarmed. She really likes clothes."_

Dean adds, _"Watch out for your sister. She's curious about everything, just like you were. Don't let her hurt herself."_

Jack already has her and the pizza in the "Dean Cave". _"Don't worry. I'll protect her."_

Dean and Sam smile at each other as they remember their Dad admonishing Dean to watch out for his little brother and Dean said he'd protect Sammy.

Dean looks toward Donatello. "Let me show you the kitchen."

After Dean shows Donatello everything in the kitchen he asks, "Would you mind checking in on them periodically? Sam and I might return in minutes or it might take hours. We don't know. We hope we won't get stuck in heaven for longer trying to straighten things out. I'm going to be listening for your prayers. I'll also listen for Jack's and Precious's too. Just let me know if Jack gets over his head with trying to look after her. Okay?"

Donatello touches Dean's shoulder. "Don't worry so much. Everything's going to be fine here." He smiles as he starts gathering ingredients for chocolate chip cookies. Dean used his power to stock the kitchen pantry and fridge.

The brothers meet up in the library and hold hands as they smoke out, white and black smoke, swirling toward heaven.

~~~~~

**~Heaven~**

Dean and Sam appear in heaven's throne room. Immediately angels start to surround them wanting to touch Dean.

Naomi and Raphael come in and ask the others to leave. They humbly do as Naomi asks.

Gabriel, Balthazar, Zachariah and Michael enter the room.

Dean finally understands. "You're punishing Castiel as if all that has happened was his fault."

Michael, still in their half brother's vessel, steps forward. "Wasn't it? If he left you in hell, none of this would have happened."

Dean and Sam's anger surge. Sam's able to keep his anger in check. Dean might be another story.

Dean loudly explains, "As I recall it, you and your siblings WANTED armageddon. YOU wanted to fight Lucifer in the hopes of bringing Chuck out of hiding. Well guess what children, your God's no longer hiding. Your stepfather is RIGHT HERE and he's angry as hell!"

Zachariah tries interrupting.

Dean snaps his fingers.

Zachariah vanishes.

"What did you do to him?" Michael's eyes glow.

Dean doesn't know it, but his eyes are now glowing also. "Don't you step up to me. I will obliterate you without hesitation." Dean's eyes get so bright, they could blind a human if he looked directly into them.

Michael wisely bows his head to Dean.

Dean takes a deep breath. "The political fighting stops NOW. Armageddon is over! Lucifer is locked up in hell; and who ever even thinks of freeing him will cease to exist. Shadow has been locked up in it's domain as well. It can never come here again."

"Excuse me." Gabriel raises his hand.

Dean looks his way.

"At risk of being obliterated I have to ask, what happened to our father?" His head is bowed to Dean showing respect and a touch of fear.

Dean looks to Sam. He hates having to tell the angels about Chuck. Sam places a hand on Dean's lower back giving him encouragement.

Dean lifts his chin. "Chuck has been playing everyone for a fool. He was using everyone, including yourselves, as characters in a novel or a television show that he loves to read or watch. That "scene"..." Dean uses air quotes to emphasize his point. "...in Stull cemetary, 10 years ago, was written by Chuck and played out exactly as he wrote it. None of us had any say as to how any of it was going to happen." Dean looks Michael in the eyes. "Chuck wanted you to stay locked up in hell with Lucifer. He wrote it that way. He wrote it so that Lucifer would be freed and you wouldn't. Once Sam and I figured him out, he threw a temper tantrum and told us he was ending the story, meaning OUR story. Yours and ours. He opened all of hell's gates and in doing so, finally freed you, and returned every monster Sam and I ever killed."

Dean takes a few steps and a few deep breaths. "After that Chuck ran off to play in his other universes. Did you know he created other universes?"

The angels shake their heads no.

"When a universe like ours would fail, he'd just write it off and make a new one."

Dean walks around a bit. "I contacted Amara, his sister, and we had a long talk about her brother." He stops and looks at everyone. "Remember that Chuck locked her up before he locked up his sons."

He continues his pacing. "She helped me and Sam by giving us some power to fight the demons and monsters your dad unleashed on the world. I was determined to save OUR universe. He was trying to destroy it."

Dean stops pacing. "He got angry that his sister helped us and tried to stop me. He would've not only killed me and Sam, he was on a mission to end this universe for good. I found a way to lock him up. In doing so, I got his power and became God. Because Sam's my brother, he became the Darkness taking Amara's power. As you're seeing, Darkness and I have a good symbiosis going. Remember, your father rejected his sister."

Dean stands next to Sam. "Basically what I'm telling all of you is something all of you already know. Your dad is a dead beat, crooked bastard." He crosses his arms. "Something I'm not and never will be. I've walked through fire, literally, and now I'm on the other side. I'm brazen and ready to make this world a place humans and angels can coexist in. There will still be demons, but only one hell's gate and the king of hell has the key. Sam and I have obliterated Lilith and all the princes, knights and ambitious demons." He raises his finger. "The father of murder still lives. Cain's in hiding somewhere. He won't ever find his blade though."

The angels look toward each other in disbelief. Is what Dean's saying true? Is he their new God? Their Step father? They seem more confused than ever.

Dean holds his hands up. "Look. I just want all of you to stop the fighting. Stop fighting among yourselves. Stop fighting me and Sam. There's no war to be won or lost. We need to work together to make this world better. Let's save our universe. I promise I won't disappear. You can call me and I'll be here, if I'm not in another universe trying to clean up another one of Chuck's messes." Dean sighs.

"I'll help when I can." Sam says. He then just stands quietly behind Dean.

"I won't leave this universe without informing someone. We'll create a system. Naomi has been very good at keeping heaven from falling to pieces in the wake of Chuck's absence and Metatron's treachery."

"Thank you." Naomi is humbled by Dean's acknowledgement of her efforts.

Dean is still looking at Naomi. "I also know of your efforts to have me killed. It's water under the bridge, as they say. You believed the lies Chuck was feeding you. All of you."

Dean grins. "Now's the time for truth. So, here's some truth."


	11. Bobby and Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Finally got a new chapter for you! Lots of stuff going on in my life right now. I apologize for the slow postings of new chapters. The next one might also be slow to post, but I will do my best to make it worth your wait. Thank you for sticking with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. 💜  
> °○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○•○•○°○°○°○°

**~The Bunker~**

It's 3am. Donatello has gone to bed.

Jack and Precious have just finished watching several YouTube videos about life on Earth. Precious finds this world fascinating.

"Are you tired?" Jack smiles at her.

She thinks on that a second. "Not at all. I don't think I need sleep."

"I require very little. I'm half human and half archangel."

"What does an archangel look like?" She has her head tilted very quizzically.

"A lot like me, but less powerful. I'll show you." He stands up and his eyes glow. His wings appear. He opens his wings and flaps them once.

She stands up with her mouth agape. "Wow!"

"I'm a nephilim." He watches her as she looks at him.

"Nephi.."

"Nephilim. I'm the only one in the entire universe." He seems a bit sad when he says that.

She goes to him with no fear. Even as he's still glowing and his wings are still unfurled. She hugs him.

Jack can feel her empathy toward him. He feels her warmth and genuine affection. Everything about her is pure and good. She lifts her head from his chest and her face is glowing. She looks like she's made of light. He moves his fingers through her gold hair. "What are you?"

She smiles. "I'm Precious."

"That's your name. My name is Jack. I'm a nephilim. What are you?" He wants to live inside her gold colored eyes.

Her face begins to have an almost crystal-like appearance. The light eminating from her face is warm and inviting. "I am love."

Her answer surprises him. What surprises him even more is that he believes her. "You're love?"

She places her hand on Jack's face.

Jack can hardly breathe. Just that one small touch has done something to him that he can't describe. Everything in his life and in his mind was a huge jumbled mess. Now it's all very organized and clear to him. It only takes him a few moments to realize what he has to do.

~~~~~~~~~~

**~Heaven~**

Dean and Sam have learned that their half brother is safe inside his heaven. He has allowed Michael to continue using his body as a vessel.

They also found out Bobby has been in prison for the past 4 years. Dean's furious.

Dean confronts Naomi about it. She just gives him a list of rules and shows him the rules that Bobby broke when he helped Cas enter heaven illegally and kidnap Metatron. Dean understands that heaven has rules for a reason. He wasn't aware that Sam and Cas had recieved help from a medium to contact Bobby in heaven.

It's another something Sam never told him he did in an effort to get the mark of Cain off his arm.

Dean and Sam escort Bobby back to his heaven. Their reunion is bittersweet.

Sam feels awful that he didn't know Bobby was in prison all these years. He also feels a lot of guilt.

As Sam hugs his surrogate father, Bobby whispers into Sam's ear, "Don't you worry about any of this, son. I'd have done it all over again to help you boys. I'm so proud of you."

Sam just shakes his head in disbelief and holds him a little tighter. "We don't deserve you." He lets Bobby go.

Bobby hugs Dean. "Don't you go being hard on your brother and your angel friend. They got that thing off your arm, didn't they?"

Dean lets Bobby go and smiles. "Yes Sir."

"Well a few years in the clink didn't do me any harm. Especially since I'm able to see you're still alive. You keep on kick'in it in the ass, son. I'm so proud of you. I know your mom and dad are too." He pats Dean's cheek.

Dean smiles. "I know they are too."

Bobby walks into his heaven and finds his comfortable recliner right where he left it.

Dean smiles. "Would you like us to have Tory Spelling come in and do your nails for you?"

Bobby's eyes light up.

Dean grins. "It's your heaven Bobby. You can have whatever you want." Dean snaps his fingers and makes Bobby's heaven extra special. He can literally have whatever his heart desires at any time. "Just try to remember you're in heaven." Dean points at Tory Spelling as she enters the room. "None of this is real."

"Might as well be." Bobby gets comfortable as he cracks open a cold beer. Tory sits down beside him and opens up a tote full of manicure supplies.

"Love ya Bobby." Sam waves as he leaves Bobby's heaven.

"Love ya." Dean waves, too.

Bobby waves back. "Love ya boys. Be careful."

The brothers take a final look at Bobby before shutting his door to his heaven.

~~~~~

Castiel's been released from heaven's prison. He understood what he was being accused of and after all that had happened, he thought it was only fair that he stayed in prison. If he hadn't saved Dean, he wouldn't have been influenced by human emotions. He wouldn't have rebelled.

Dean pulls Cas aside to have a private talk. They enter a room where they won't be disturbed. "Cas. You can't blame yourself for following orders."

"True, but I did allow myself to become influenced by human emotions. I rebelled against heaven." Cas can't seem to ever forgive himself.

"Look at me."

Cas looks up from the ground and looks into Dean's eyes.

"Am I God?"

Cas tilts his head. "Well. You are now."

Dean nods. He places his hand on Cas's shoulder. "Castiel. My favorite step son and true friend. I know every wrong you've done and why. I forgive you. Please forgive yourself. Let me continue to bless you in a way that you so richly deserve. I can't do that until you forgive yourself. As long as you keep throwing yourself under the bus, I can't help you."

Cas is confused. "The bus was a metaphor, right?"

"Yes Cas." Dean sighs. "You keep psychologically putting yourself in an invisible jail. You tell yourself you don't deserve better than your current station in life and so you just make due. You've had broken wings for years with no desire to fix them. You act like you want to be human. Is that what you want?"

"I honestly don't know. I'm as old as the Earth and I've seen so much suffering. I've caused so much death." Cas looks like he's not just confused about what he wants, he's hurting.

Dean pulls him in for a hug. "I'm sorry Cas. I'm pushing you too hard. I've done that a lot. I apologize."

Cas accepts Dean's apology. He pulls back. "I'd like to be a warrior again, but I don't want to go into battle. I know that doesn't make sense."

"I want you to take Michael's place as my guard."

Cas's eyes get big. "Michael has always protected God. It's probably why Chuck locked him up in the cage with Lucifer. So Michael would quit tracking his every move."

"I WANT you to track my every move. I trust you. You know that Sam's my soul mate. You know every aspect of our lives. If you're ready to let what has happened in the past stay in the past, I'm ready to promote you and give you the job of security detail for me, Sam, Jack and Precious." Dean cringes. He knows he said too much.

Cas gives Dean a look of concern. "Precious?"

"Yeah... Sam and I created a new life. She's a teenage girl we named Precious." Dean grins and shrugs.

Cas starts pacing. He suddenly stops. "We should leave."

"Why?" Dean sees no rush.

"You left her alone with Jack. Right?"

"Yeah. Donatello is at the bunker too. They said they'd pray if anything came up." Dean closes his eyes and uses his power to search the three of them out. "SON OF A BITCH!" Dean can sense Donatello, but he can't sense Jack or Precious.

Dean and Cas come out of the room in search of Sam. He too is gone.

_"SAM! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"_

_"At the bunker looking for Precious and Jack! They're gone!"_

Dean looks at Cas. "Come on." They both go to the bunker and meet up with Sam and Donatello.

~~~~~

**~The Bunker~**

Donatello explains again, "The kids were watching YouTube videos about animals and amazing sites to see on Earth. I got very tired at 3am, so I told them good night and went to bed. They told me they don't sleep. They said they would be up watching videos. I'm sorry guys. I had to sleep. It's the first sleep I've had since I got my soul back that wasn't me actually being in a coma."

Dean rushes in. "Sam, any idea where they could have gone?"

Sam stands up from the library table. "No, but Jack left this." He hands the note to Dean.

  
_"Dean and Sam,_

_I know you're angry right now, and rightly so. I've taken Precious with me where no one can hurt her. If I tell you where we are, you'll just bring her back._

_She's not human or angel. She is love. I had no idea why I was created until I saw true love._

_Don't worry. I won't hurt her. She will forever remain pure as long as she's with me. I'll keep her safe. Whatever she wants is what she deserves._

_We love you both very much,_

_Jack and Precious"_

Dean drops the letter onto the table and rubs his face. "We have to find them. They're like nuclear warheads bouncing around out there. Just one entity or diety pisses them off and who knows what will happen."

Dean has an idea. "Cas, come with me."

Dean leads Cas outside. "I'm going to try something."

Sam follows Dean and Cas outside. He has a good idea what Dean's about to do. "Wait!" Sam runs up to stand behind his soul mate. He whispers into Dean's ear, "Okay Dean. You got this. Aim toward the sun. You'll pull primordial energy from the Empty."

"You're sure about this." Dean's nervous. He doesn't want to harm Cas.

"It's engrained into my head for some reason. Just aim for the sun. You'll hit the Empty." Sam keeps his hand on Dean's lower back.

"Okay. Well, here goes nothing." Dean raises his hand to the sun and closes his eyes. He feels a pull and a power. An extremely intense power. He says, "Ohhhh." (As if saying "Ah-haaa.") He feels the energy. "There we go!" He smiles at finding the primordial power he needs.

Sam feels it too. He kisses Dean's neck.

_"Not now Sam."_

_"Can't help the way this is affecting me."_ Sam's hand moves over Dean's chest.

 _"Sammy, you're starting to affect me. I need to concentrate."_ He pushes Sam's hand from his chest. He then concentrates on gathering the primordial power he needs.

Once he has a good stream of it he focuses it on Castiel. In Dean's mind is the image of Castiel as an archangel as big and glorious as Michael. All the same powers as an archangel, but he adds something else. The power to scry the universes for missing or wayward souls using only his mind. He'll also be able to easily travel between universes. He won't be able to alter anything, but he can enter the wormhole and navigate it. He'll always find his way back to his own universe.

Cas is standing in front of Dean with his arms out. A beam of light pouring into his chest from Dean's hands. Cas glows with primordial power. His wings double in size. They're no longer black in color. They're pure white.

Right before Dean completes Castiel's transformation, he gives him a directive. "Seek out Jack and Precious. Do not let them see you. Once you find them, immediately let me know where they are. Sam and I will return to the bunker within the hour. Find Jack. Find him!"

Dean completes Cas's transformation and vanishes with Sam.

Cas stretches his wings and takes a few deep breaths. He turns and sees Michael standing next to him.

"Why has Dean made you an archangel? What is he not telling us?" Michael is looking for some reason as to why God would reject him as "The Prince of the Heavenly Hosts" and select Castiel to replace him.

"I'm not replacing you, Michael. You still command all of heaven's armies. I have one purpose. It's the same purpose I was created for from the beginning. Defend humanity. Right now, my primary task is to defend Dean Winchester, our God. I will not fail him."

Castiel vanishes and Michael is unable to follow, because he has no idea where Castiel went. Michael returns to heaven and reports to Naomi and his brothers what has just occurred.

~~~~~~~~~~

**~Sam's Planet - Light Years From Earth~**

Dean holds Sam to the ground. "Calm down!"

Sam quickly wrestles himself free. He grabs his brother and pushes him face first against a tree. The twin suns are suddenly dimmed. A fog rises over the land. "Why did you bring me here?!"

Dean groans. His voice is strained, "Sammy, you know why. Please. You can control this."

Thunder can be heard. Lightening can be seen flashing in the fog as it grows.

Sam's need to destroy is growing. Dean does the only thing he can think of. In the blink of an eye, he disappears and reappears in front of Sam. He's now facing him. He grabs his hair and the back of his neck pulling him in for a kiss. It's forceful and brutal. Teeth clash and he cuts his own lip. He doesn't care. He's holding on to his soul mate and won't let go.

Sam slams his own body into Dean, crushing him against the tree. Dean's about to snap his fingers to make the fucking tree vanish, but Sam stops him. He uses his own power to tie Dean's hands above his head and makes it impossible for him to snap.

"Please Sammy. I love you so much. You can fight this." Dean saw this coming.

Sam looks into Dean's green eyes. "You know I can't."

"Yes you can! Please Sammy." Dean thinks he can free himself, but he's trying to give Sam one more chance to fight what he's becoming.

Sam sees something just over Dean's shoulder. He tilts his head as he watches a unicorn running out of the fog with it's tail on fire. Sam closes his eyes and stumbles some.

"Sammy?" Dean uses his power and frees himself. He quickly goes to his brother who's stumbling. "Sam?"

The dense black fog starts to lift, but beneath the fog there's smoke. The light from the suns starts to peak through the fog and smoke. Animals are fleeing a fire that was caused by lightening from the fog.

All of Sam's weight falls on Dean. Dean holds him as they sink to the ground. "I can't do this Dean. This is so much harder than fighting the demon blood."

"I'm going to help you through it." He kisses Sam's damp forehead. He turns to look at the fire and raises his hand. The fire vanishes and everything returns to how it was. Animals return to how they were. No memory of the fire or the fog.

"Hold me. I feel so cold." Sam's actually shivering.

Dean feels Sam's skin. He's not feverish, even though his skin is a bit clammy, as if he were breaking a fever. Dean uses his power to make them both naked. He wraps his body around Sam's and causes a quilt and pillows to appear. He gets them both comfortable in the cool grass. His arms holding Sam to his chest. "Is that better?"

Sam just nods that it is. "I'm sorry."

"Shhh." Dean strokes Sam's hair. "I know. We'll be okay."

"Until next time."

"There won't be a next time, Sam. I'm not tapping into the Empty for primordial power again. Not after seeing what it does to you." He kisses the top of Sam's head.

~~~~~~~~~~

**~Jack and Precious~**

"Are you sure?" Precious is afraid.

Jack holds her in his arms. "This universe is quiet and I don't sense anyone on our island. Anything you want or desire, I'll get it for you."

She looks into his eyes. "I want to know why I'm here. I don't mean here with you."

"I know what you mean. I've asked myself that question over and over again. I know Why I'm here." He has a bit of a shy grin.

She places her hand on his face. Instantly she knows everything about Jack. From his conception to this very moment. The one thing that makes her gasp is the pain, guilt and remorse he feels over killing Mary. She was a mother. "Mother?"

"What?" Jack's confused by her question.

"Mary Winchester was a mother. What's a mother?" Precious looks a bit sad.

Jack now knows that Precious has invaded his mind and knows all about him. She knows his every success and every failure. She knows he killed Mary Winchester. He thinks about Precious's question. "A mother is a female parent. She gives birth and nurtures her children until they reach maturity. Once they reach maturity, she still watches over them but from a distance. She gives advice and assistance when asked. Mary Winchester was your father and papa's mother. She was your grandmother." A tear falls down his cheek. "I'm so sorry Precious. It was an accident."

She places her fingers over his lips. She smiles as she sees her grandmother's face through Jack's memories. "She was beautiful and smart." Precious wipes away Jack's tears. She presses her lips to his.

Jack has never been kissed like this. Her lips are soft against his. He feels weak. She places her arms around him and draws him closer. A faint whisper goes through his mind as they kiss. " _I forgive you, Jack. Forgive yourself."_ He opens his eyes and she's gone. He starts to panic. "PRECIOUS?!"

He jumps up and starts looking for her everywhere. "PRECIOUS!"

"Jack!"

Jack turns around and sees his father, Castiel. "Father! Help me find her! She was right here and just vanished!"

Cas's eyes are glowing as he scans the whole island. "She's not on this island." He expands his search and broadens it further and further. "She's no longer in this universe."

"WHAT?!"


	12. The Family Business

"No! Not again!" Jack is so afraid. "I swear I didn't kill her father! You must believe me!"

"Jack, calm down." Cas cautiously approaches Jack. "Look at the palm tree beside you. Look at the ground. Nothing is scorched. You didn't cause her disappearance."

Jack looks around himself and sees that his father is telling him the truth. This isn't like when he accidentally killed Mary. When that happened the ground beneath him was blackened and trees all around him had fallen. That's not the case here. Besides, his emotions weren't elevated to a point to cause him to accidentally harm or kill Precious.

"What was she doing right before she vanished?" Cas is looking for any kind of clue.

Jack has to think. "She ah. She was just sitting beside me. She started talking to me about Mary and asking me what a mother was. I explained she's Sam and Dean's mother and her grandmother. I apologized for accidentally killing her grandmother." Jack touches his lips. "She kissed me. I wasn't expecting it. She spoke to my mind telling me that she forgives me. When I opened my eyes, she was gone."

"I have a good idea where she might be. We need to hurry." Cas takes Jack's hand and returns them to the wormhole and then back to their universe.

~~~~~

**~Heaven~**

He immediately enters heaven with Jack. He closes his eyes. "I see her. Follow me." He leads Jack to John and Mary Winchester's door to their shared heaven.

Jack nods and takes a deep breath as they enter Mr. And Mrs. Winchester's heaven.

Precious smiles. "And there they are. Right on time."

Everyone that was seated at the table stands up. Mary rushes toward Jack and hugs him. "I'm sorry I pushed you like that Jack. I must have scared you. I didn't mean to upset you and frighten you like that."

Jack closes his eyes as tears fall. He hugs her. He never thought she'd forgive him, let alone feel responsible for what he did. "Please don't. It was all my fault. I'm so sorry, Mary."

She places her hands on his face. "You've got your soul back?"

He nods. "Yes, at least some of it. I've been told I can't burn it away like I was able to before."

Mary smiles. "That's good."

"Who is this young man you're hugging on?" John smiles as he places his arm around his wife.

"Oh." Mary smiles as she lets Jack go and places her arms around her husband. "John, I'd like you to meet Jack Kline. This is the young man that Dean and Sam have been raising as their own."

"Oh! You're Lucifer's boy. Mary told me about you. You're the reason she's here, right?" John doesn't give two shits about etiquette or manners. He says what he thinks and how you take it is your problem. Not his.

Jack isn't smiling. "Yes Sir. I apologize for that."

Out of no where John slugs Jack in the face. It causes Jack's head to turn. It really hurt John's hand.

Mary's upset that John hit Jack. Jack just stands there and accepts it as though he deserves worse. Cas is about to help John when Precious comes over and looks at John.

Her eyes are very serious. "That wasn't very nice."

John's holding his hand. "Neither was what he did to my wife. She should still be with our boys, not up here in heaven with me."

Precious thinks on that. "I agree." She touches Mary's forehead and Mary vanishes in a flash of gold.

John is shocked. Jack and Cas are too, but not really.

"Where did you send her?" John is looking around.

Precious smiles. "She's where she should be. With her boys. Do you wish to join her?"

John smiles. "Please." John rarely says please.

Before Cas can say anything, she touches John and sends him to be with Mary and their sons.

"You shouldn't have done that." Cas is waiting for the door to burst open any minute.

"Why?" Precious is confused.

"We should go." Jack doesn't want to be there when Naomi, Michael and the others arrive.

Cas places his hands on Precious and Jack. They vanish from the Winchester's heaven.

~~~~~~~~~~

**~Sam's Planet~**

Dean's making love to Sam nice and slow. It's reversing the negative energy inside Sam.

Sam's on his stomach. His fingers digging into the grass as Dean grinds his hips. Thrusting from time to time. Sam needed to feel Dean inside him. His weight on top of him. Dean's whole body pressing Sam into the grass. His lips kissing Sam's neck and sucking at his ear. "That's it Sammy. I love fucking your tight ass. Especially after we fight."

"We didn't fight. Gah! Harder!" Sam lifts his ass some.

"I've got scrapes from a tree..." Dean moans with pleasure as he moves his hips harder and a bit faster. "...we fought."

"That's it! Make me come Dean!" Sam's panting and trying to ignore Dean's comments.

Dean uses his powers to move them from the ground. He now has Sam, face first, up against a tree. He's pounding into his ass hard and deep. "How's that...fucking... tree...feel...Sam?!"

Sam's chest is getting small abrasions from the tree bark with each hard thrust Dean makes. Sam laughs, "I love it!"

"Fucker. You would." Dean pulls Sam's hair back and kisses him hard and possessive. "You gonna cum?"

Sam laughs again, "Make me, Jerk."

"Oh I'll make you, bitch!" Dean uses his power to over stimulate Sam's prostate while fucking him. He jerk's Sam's cock at the same time.

Sam's not laughing anymore. "Oh fuck Dean!" Sam's all but trying to climb the tree he's pressed up against.

"Uh huh! That's right, bitch!" Dean's starting to run out of steam. That's when he feels Sam loose it.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Sam grunts as he finally cums and it's really intense.

Dean holds Sam tight in his grasp as he cums. He too cums deep inside his soul mate.

At the same time, Dean creates another solar system within this same galaxy. A new set of suns and 6 planets. He collapses from complete exhaustion.

Sam turns around to make a snide remark toward his weakling brother. Instead he quickly hides behind the tree he was just having sex against. His eyes are huge. "DEAN!" He's pointing at something that's scaring the hell out of him.

Dean looks at where he's pointing. Dean's eyes become huge. "Oh shit!"

"Yeah. Oh shit. What the fuck do you boys think you're do'in?" John Winchester is standing there with his arms around their crying mother who can't stand to look their way right now.

~~~~~~~~~~

**~The Bunker~**

Cas, Jack and Precious arrive at the bunker library.

Jack looks around for Sam, Dean, Mary and John. "Where are they?"

Cas looks perplexed. "They aren't on Earth."

Precious is also perplexed by Cas and Jack. "John wanted Mary to be with her boys. So, I sent her to be with her boys."

Cas concentrates. "They're all on another planet in another galaxy."

"Yes. It's many light years from this planet. Father created it for Daddy. It's called "Sam's Planet". Father, Daddy, Grandma and Grandpa are all on "Sam's Planet" right now." She smiles full of pride for the good deed she's done.

Cas shakes his head because he knows of the potential tragedy.

~~~~~~~~~~

**~Sam's Planet~**

Dean snaps his fingers. He and Sam are dressed. Not only that, John and Mary forgot everything they just saw. It's as if they just arrived. The last thing they remember is being in heaven with Cas, Jack and Precious.

"Dad? Mom? How did you get here?" Dean, who's sitting on the grass next to his brother, gets up and goes to hug his mother and then his father. Sam does the same. All as if nothing ever happened before.

Their mother hugs Dean and Sam with a genuine smile. There isn't even one tear left, a nasal sniffle or a damp shirt to prove she'd been crying.

John points at a unicorn running past and then an orange moose. "Son, where the fuck are we?"

A large multicolored bird lands nearby and eats a purple dragonfly. Mary is fascinated.

"Welcome to "Sam's Planet". I created it with Sam's help." Dean grins.

"Bullshit." John laughs. Mary does too.

"This planet, solar system and galaxy is right at 2 million light years from Earth. You'd need a Hubble telescope to see our Milkyway galaxy from here. Although I had hoped to see this galaxy from Earth without a telescope, I overshot by quite a bit." Dean is keeping an eye on Sam. He seems calm for now.

Sam grins at Dean's last comment about how only Astronomers could truly find his planet.

John looks up and sees the 2 suns setting and 3 moons rising. "You sure we're not in your heaven?"

Dean sighs. "Let's go to the bunker."

Mary starts laughing. Everyone looks at what she's laughing at. They watch as two blue squirrels are fighting over a piece of fruit. Suddenly, an orange moose comes along and takes it from them. Dean snaps his fingers and each squirrel has it's own piece of fruit. They all run off happily.

"You did that?" Mary points to what she just saw.

Sam explains, "Dean has become God."

"You boys better not be lying to your mother." John is serious.

Both Dean and Sam answer together, "No, Sir. We're not lying."

"Then why are you here goofing off? Shouldn't you be on Earth fixing things?" John is always about business. No fun.

"Yes, Sir." Dean snaps his fingers and all 4 of them appear in the bunker.

~~~~~~~~~~

**~The Bunker~**

The four Winchesters are immediately greeted by Castiel, Jack and Precious.

(Cas took Donatello home since his services were no longer required.)

Dean is a bit angry with Jack. "Why did you leave the bunker with Precious?"

"I was protecting her." Jack means what he's saying.

Dean drops the topic for now. He hugs Precious. "Little girl. You need to stay here. You're not safe if a bad deity find you."

"What do you mean?" Precious is confused.

"There are many different type of gods in this universe. If any of them find you and realize all the things you're capable of, you might get captured. You might become forced to do things you don't want to do."

She's starting to understand that her father wants to protect her. "Okay Father. I'll stay here."

Dean hugs her. "Thank you."

John asks Sam, "She says you're her Daddy and Dean's her Father. How is that?"

Sam explains, "Dean is God and I am his polar opposite, Darkness. Sometimes I get angry and have to blow off some steam. Dean takes me to another universe or galaxy so I don't harm anyone or anything here. One time Dean took me to another universe. He pulled from his own powers while I was venting my anger. Without trying, his love for me created her. She wasn't created on purpose, but she's the most beautiful thing Dean's ever made. We told you that Dean's God. She's your proof."

John can ses how she favors Dean. Especially her lips, chin, the shape of her eyes and all of her freckles.

Dean asks Sam if he can have a word with him in private. The two of them head for Dean's room while Mary takes John, Jack and Precious to the kitchen to make something to eat. Cas stays in the library keeping a watchful eye on things

Dean tells Sam, "I think I'm ready to undo what Chuck did."

"You mean send all the monsters we ganked back where they belong? If you think you have a handle on your power, I say go for it." Sam really does believe Dean can reverse what Chuck did.

Dean grins. "Place your hand on my shoulder."

Sam does.

Dean concentrates. He lifts up his hand and gets a feel for the world around him. He can sense the beasts that should be in purgatory. The ghosts that were once at peace and have recently been forced back into the vail. He starts there. He empties the vail. The spirits that were once wandering the Earth are now either in heaven or hell. Next, he sends the monsters back to purgatory. He feels the power of the alphas as they resist. They can't fight their fate. Dean's only returning them where they belong.

Dean stumbles to his bed. "All that's left are the demons and the open hell's gates. Those will need to be shut and then the demons destroyed. I think it's only fair to warn Crowley that 6 hours from now, I will be closing all but one hell's gate and killing all demons that are left top side."

"I'll make sure he gets the message. You just rest." Sam has Dean lie down. "I know you can't sleep, but close your eyes and try to relax."

Sam kisses his forehead. "I love you."

Dean grips Sam's hair and pulls Sam in for a proper kiss. Sam gets into it and caresses Dean's jaw as they kiss with eyes closed. Sam pulls back. Dean smiles, "I love you more."

~~~~~

**~Hell's Throne Room~**

Sam walks around and is greeted by Rowena. "Samuel! I didn't expect to find you here!" She gives him a brief hug.

Sam leans down to let her hug him. "Where's Crowley?"

"Right here, Moose." He walks toward his liquor cart and makes himself a whiskey on the rocks. Offers to make one for Sam. Sam declines. "Being the only one allowed to make crossroad deals, you can imagine how busy I am."

Sam sighs. "You've got less than 6 hours before Dean locks all of hell's gates but one. The one he'll leave open is the one that leads right here."

"Naturally." Crowley sips his drink as he takes a seat on his throne. "He's going to destroy all my demons that are still topside as well?"

"Yes."

"Message recieved." The king of hell is not too pleased.

Rowena asks Sam, "Samuel, how do you expect hell to stay full of souls if demons can't make deals?"

Crowley quickly interrupts. "I don't need your help mother. Kindly shut up."

Rowena gives him an evil look. "That's no way to speak to your mother."

"Mother. Please, kindly shut up." He continues working on his drink.

Sam is through listening to them bicker. He vanishes, returning to the bunker.

~~~~~

**~The Bunker~**

Sam returns just in time to see Chuck stabbing Dean in the chest. "NOOO!!!"

Suddenly time stops. Sam's in a panic. He's about to loose it. He looks around as his anger builds. Jack is once again lying on the ground dead. Eyes burned out. Cas has his archangel blade out in a battle with Michael. Everyone is frozen in time.

Precious suddenly runs into Sam's arms, crying her eyes out. Sam's anger quickly changes to concern for his daughter as he holds her tight. "Shhh. I got you." He caresses her against his chest. "Sweetheart, what happened?"

She calms herself once Sam takes her into the kitchen, away from the violent scene in the war room and library. She explains that she's the one who paused time. "These people showed up out of nowhere!" She sniffles. "First they killed Jack. I didn't understand at first. Father yelled and then I saw him fighting another man." Sam gives her a paper towel for her nose. She blows her nose. "Father and that man said some things. Other angels were here and left. One stayed fighting Castiel. When I saw Father getting killed, I stopped time."

"That guy fighting your father is Chuck. He was God before Dean." Sam takes Precious by the hand and uses his power to transport them to Dean's room. He checks the tile where he and Dean hid Chuck's stone. The tile is still in place. Chuck is still there. That means that the Chuck Dean is fighting is from another universe.

Sam still has Precious by the hand. "If we can save Dean. He can save Jack." She nods in agreement. "Let's see if we can save your father."

They enter the library and look at what Chuck is stabbing Dean with. It's a blade Sam's never seen. "Can you change that blade to make it look like this?" Sam shows her an angel blade. She uses her powers to switch the blades. The blade now going into Dean's chest is an ordinary angel blade.

Sam looks at Cas and Michael. He removes the archangel blade from Michael's hand. Yeah, Cas might get mad later because Sam did this, but Sam and his brother can't afford to loose Cas right now.

Sam takes Chuck's blade into his hand. He lets his daughter's hand go. "Precious, turn away and close your eyes. When I tell you to, restart time. Okay?"

She's scared, but she trusts her daddy. "Okay Daddy." She does as she's told.

Sam holds the blade to Chuck's back. "Okay Precious. Restart time."

Just when time restarts, Chuck sinks the angel blade the rest of the way into Dean's chest. Sam plunges the other blade into Chuck's back.

Dean falls, but he's okay.

Chuck spins and sees Sam. His whole body shatters and light glows from all the tiny cracks all over his body. Finally he explodes into billions of tiny exploding sparkles.

Dean pulls the angel blade from his own chest. He's perfectly okay. Sam is right there holding Dean in his arms. "You okay?"

Dean nuzzles against Sam. "Thanks to you."

Precious runs to Dean and hugs him. "Please bring Jack back. I can't stand to see him like this." She's crying.

Dean sees Jack and he too feels a tightening in his chest. "Hold my hand baby."

She holds his hand.

"Place your other hand on his chest."

She does.

Dean places his other hand on Jack's forehead. "Now tell him to wake up." Dean is using his powers to bring Jack back from heaven with his soul. He's also using Precious's powers to help him find Jack faster and fight back any resistance he might get from Naomi or others in heaven.

"Wake up Jack." Precious has her eyes closed, but she's smiling.

It doesn't take long for Jack's body to heal and his soul to return. He wakes up as if he were only sleeping. "Wait. I thought I died...again."

Precious leans down and kisses him. "Don't die any more." As soon as she kisses him, Jack feels something change within himself. He can't explain it. He knows it has something to do with what she said right before she kissed him.

Sam looks around. "Where are Mom and Dad?"


	13. Goodbye Rowena & Meet Megan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Hello! I hope you're enjoying things so far. What happens here was bound to happen. It was inevitable. I hope everyone understands.  
> I'm not a huge megstiel fan, but when she helped the guys beat the Leviathan and talked to Sam about Cas being her unicorn, that was good stuff. So, there is and will be a bit more of this. I'm also developing Jack/Precious (prack/jacious) relationship. However, our key focus in this story is Dean/Sam - wincest.  
> Comment and tell me what you think about this chapter. There's more story to be told. Enjoy! 💜  
> °○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°

Sam and Dean find their parents dead right outside the armory. They both have angel blades in their hands. Three angels lie dead not far from them.

Precious is about to bring them back when Dean stops her. "Don't!"

"Why not?"

"Let them stay where they are. This isn't their time. They wouldn't be happy here." Dean hopes she can understand.

"They wanted to be with their sons." She's confused.

"Yes, and we love them very much. The thing is that the time they come from is different than now. Things weren't as technical. They were simpler. They wouldn't be happy living in 2019. In heaven, it's going to always be somewhere in the late 1900's for them. They'll be comfortable and able to enjoy their existence. Do you understand?"

She tilts her head. "Are you saying it's good to die?"

"No. I'm just saying that I've finally realizing that once someone dies and has been dead, they should stay dead. If someone dies, like Jack just did, we should try to bring him back. I just think that bringing someone back who died in 1983 is a bad idea. It's not fair to force them into a technical, data oriented age when they just got use to the idea of televisions having remotes and microwave ovens." Dean grins.

That last part that Dean just said went right over his daughter's head.

"Never mind. Just know that your grandparents are happier in heaven." Dean kisses her forehead.

Dean sees Sam looking at their parent's bodies. He stands beside Sam. "I don't want another funeral for them. You?"

Sam just shakes his head no.

Dean snaps his fingers and the bodies all vanish. Including the dead angels, the blood and their weapons. It's like nothing ever happened. Sam immediately hugs Dean. Dean holds on to Sam. "I got you Sammy."

Sam clears his throat and stands up straight. "We need to find a safe universe that Jack and Precious can live in."

"What are you saying?" Dean's not wanting to hear this.

"We need to protect our children. They can't live in our world safely and you know it."

Dean finds Cas in the library, as usual.  
"Cas, do you know how many universes there are?"

"There are 38 universes including this universe." Cas sounds like a Vulcan speaking logic. Maybe a male Siri, or Alexa. Take your pick.

Dean asks, "Siri, how many of these universes have human souls?"

"Fifteen have human souls. Ten have no humans, but there are beings without souls. Six only have animals, birds, marine life, insects and vegitation. Three only have angels, animals, birds, marine life, insects and vegitation. Two have nothing but birds, marine life, insects and vegitation. One has just an Irish pub. Then there is our universe, of course." Cas says all of this calmly and matter-of-factly. "Oh and my name is Cas or Castiel. Not Siri."

Dean smiles. He thinks a minute. "Did Chuck name these universes?"

Cas seems to be searching his memory for something. "Not every universe has a name, but most of them do."

"Will you write them down for me?" Dean hopes to eliminate some of them right away.

Cas snaps his fingers. A small red journal appears in Cas's hand. He gives it to Dean. "This is Chuck's journal. He kept notes about each universe, what he named them and where they're located in the wormhole.

"Awesome!" Dean takes the journal and sits next to Sam. He opens it, but can't read it. "Cas, what gives?"

"It's the word of God. You'll need a prophet to translate it."

Dean argues, "But I'M GOD. Shouldn't I be able to read GOD'S WORD?"

Cas explains, "Technically, yes. However, you didn't write this. Chuck, God, wrote this."

He has a point.

Cas leaves to retrieve Donatello and they return quickly.

Dean hands the journal over to Donatello to translate. The prophet can easily read it.

"Let me try something." Dean writes a few sentences on a piece of paper. He gives it to Cas. "Can you read that?"

Cas tries, but it looks like jibberish. "No."

Dean gives the paper to Jack. "Can you read this?"

"No. What is it?" Jack's wanting to know where it's from.

He has Sam try and he's also unable to read it, although he can make out a few words. "It says something about pie and pizza. I can almost make out the words peace and harmony."

Dean's impressed with Sam. He hands it to Donatello who laughs. "Is this like that old Coke commercial song?"

Dean smiles and laughs, "You got it! I didn't think you would!"

Donatello reads:

  
_"I'd like to give the world a pizza and a pie so nobody would be hungry._

_I'd like to give the world a coke or a beer, tell everyone there's nothing to fear._

_That's the way it should be across the world today, everyone living happily in peace and harmony."_

  
Everyone laughs and smiles.

Precious is laughing the most. She dances around. "Again! Again! That was beautiful!"

Jack already has it memorized. He takes Precious into the war room and repeats it for her the same way Donatello said it.

Donatello gets back to reading Chuck's journal.

~~~~~

Dean gives Donatello some time to read.  
He sits with Sam alone in Baby out in the garage.

He pops in a Bob Seger cassette. Music softly plays in the car.

Sam rests his head on Dean's shoulder. "You need to close all of hell's gates, except the one over Crowley's throne room. I told him he has 6 hours. I'll take care of destroying his demons."

Dean looks at Sam. "You sure you're okay to do that? You won't go from demons to humans?"

Sam sits up and looks at Dean. "Please don't. I'm not wanting to get into another fight."

Dean agrees. "Me neither." He kisses Sam as if it might be their last kiss. Sam holds Dean tight and kisses him back. Dean uses that extra power to seal off the gates to hell. When their lips part Dean holds Sam to his shoulder with his hand in his hair. "I love you more than my own life."

Sam lets those words sink in. He savors Dean's touch. How Dean holds him and loves him. "There are times that I feel like my heart is slipping away until you catch it for me and put it right back in place."

"I'll always be here for you, catching your heart." Dean cherishes this moment. He sets it to memory.

Sam vanishes. He's off on his mission to rid the Earth of demons.

Dean's arms fall from where they once held his soul mate. _I'm right here, Sammy. Call me if you need me._

He stops the music and puts the cassette away.

~~~~~

Dean enters the library and sees Donatello still at it. He sets a bucket of wings and a large soft drink down on the table for him. "How's it going Donnie? Got any info for me?"

Donatello stops reading and grabs a wing. He munches happily. "Thanks for this."

"Figured you needed brain food." Dean smiles as memories of little Kevin stuffing his face suddenly hit him hard. Some things he just has a really hard time forgiving himself for.

"You okay?"

Dean is brought out of his reverie. He sighs. "Just got a lot on my mind."

Donatello can't even imagine what it's like for Dean being God. "Well, this is fascinating." He points to the journal. "It seems there have been four failed Earth Universes prior to ours."

"Is that what he calls this universe? Earth Universe?"

"Yes. It would appear so. Only this one is "Earth Universe 5" according to his journal. The other four he annihilated completely and started over. He used time acceleration to speed up evolution. Adding and destroying creatures like dinosaurs and Neanderthals."

"Okay." Dean understands all that. "Angels too."

"Seems a few know about the wipe out and remakes. Most had their memories reset with each "cleansing" as Chuck called it." He eats more chicken.

"I bet Joshua, Michael, Gabriel, Naomi and Zachariah knew. Maybe even Raphael." Dean keeps thinking about why Chuck would scrap Earth instead of working it out.

Dean suddenly feels a pain in his chest. He falls forward against the table while holding his chest.

Donatello jumps up from his seat. "Dean?"

Dean looks at the man across from him. "Don't let them leave. Tell them I will be right back." He vanishes.

Donatello knows he's talking about Jack and Precious. He sits down for now and keeps working on translating the journal.

~~~~~~~~~~

**~Detroit, Michigan~Late Afternoon~**

Dean finds Sam being held in a building warded by sigils.

Cas appears beside him. "I've been looking for a way in, but the sigils block me out."

Dean lifts his hand and waves it over the building. Every mark made by paint or blood vanishes.

Cas and Dean immediately vanish and reappear in the building. They enter a door that looks familiar to Dean. It leads to hell, a hell's gate. After walking for a short while, the path leads to where Sam's being held.

Sam is in a cage with a six foot long steel pry rod going through the center of his chest. (The rod is about as thick as a shotgun barrel.) If Sam were human, he'd be dead. He's no longer human though. Instead he's feeling pain and discomfort. He's barely able to stand, but has to or the pain intensifies. The bar is part of the cage somehow and of course the cage is one he can't escape.

Dean is also feeling Sam's physical and emotional pain.

Crowley appears. "Squirrel. Seems Moose got himself into a bit of a stick-y situation."

Dean's eyes glow bright. His feet leave the ground without realizing he's doing it. His arms are crossed. He makes his way toward the king of hell and hovers in front of him. "Release Sam immediately."

"I can't"

Dean lifts only one finger while his arms are still crossed.

Crowley starts choking. He's not choking for air. Dean's choking the life force out of him. He's dying. "I..can't...mother...did...it."

Dean lowers his finger and Crowley gasps for breath. He knows Dean almost killed him.

Dean snaps his fingers and Rowena appears. Dean is still floating a couple feet off the ground with his arms crossed. His eyes are glowing and his whole body radiates with anger. "Release my other half now!"

She looks around Dean and sees that Sam is stuck in her trap. "No. Not until you open the gates again."

"You see what you've done to my brother?! That's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you." His feet touch the ground right in front of her. He gets in her face. "I can fillet skin off the human body easier than peeling an apple. Removing eyeballs is easy. The optic nerve is something I like pouring acid on. You know, I remember exactly where the sciatic nerve is. I can expose it and pour salt on it. You could never in a thousand years imagine what that kind of pain feels like." Dean has an evil grin. "That's just for starters." His eyes glow just as blood red as Crowley's. He does it on purpose. "Let. Sam. Go. **Now**."

Rowena has a tear roll down her cheek. She raises her hand toward the cage as her eyes glow lavender. She recites some words and the whole cage vanishes. So does the rod running through Sam's chest.

Dean places an invisible barrier around Rowena and Crowley so they can't escape. He makes them blind and deaf in their sound proof barriers.

He quickly runs to his brother. "SAMMY!"

Sam is on the ground with his hand on his chest. The wound is gone as if he never had a rod through his chest, but his shirt is covered in blood and the hole attests to just how big the hole was.

Dean kisses him. "I had a bad feeling when you left."

They kiss some more and Dean holds Sam's face. "Don't scare me like that anymore."

"It won't happen again. Promise." Sam kisses his true love once more before vanishing and reappearing in front of Rowena.

Sam waves his hand forcing the barrier to vanish. He takes hold of her by her neck. He quickly rips the resurrection pouch out from beneath her flesh on her thigh, ignites it in his hand and then tosses it to the ground. She screams in pain. He tells her, "You brought this on yourself. Your time on this Earth is over." Sam reaches into her chest and rips her still beating heart out.

Rowena screams, "NOOOOO!!!" As Sam rips out her heart because she knows this is truly how a witch dies. She watches as her own beating heart is tossed to the ground and Sam uses his finger to toss a flame to it. It quickly ignites. She tries to scream again, but has no breath. Instead her eyes roll to the back of her head, her body quickly ages in Sam's hand and she turns to a pile of clothes, dust and bones at his feet.

Dean wraps his arms around his brother from behind. Sam turns into his brother's embrace and lets Dean's love calm his anger.

Sam is feeling better. "Let's leave, but because of his betrayal we need to lock the last gate."

Dean can tell that Sam's serious. "You sure."

"Even with every gate locked, he might find a way out at some point. Until then, let him rot. He knew what she was up to. He gave us no warning. He was in on it. Trying to keep gates open or get revenge for gates closing. Either way, we can't trust him now."

Dean knows Sam's right. "Okay." Dean releases Crowley from his temporary enclosure.

Crowley sees that Sam is free from the cage. He then sees the pile of his mother's ashes. "Bullocks."

"Bullocks is right. You've lost way more than you've bargained for. See ya Crowley." Dean takes Sam with him as they vanish and lock the last gate to hell behind them.

"I hope Cas wasn't down there."

Dean nudges Sam. "Cas wasn't down there." He points toward Cas whose got a woman up against a wall. They're kissing like a couple that's madly in love.

Sam sighs, "Meg."

"Yeah. What should we do? Let her be the only demon topside?" Dean shrugs.

"You could make her something else."

Dean turns to Sam. "Like what?"

Sam shrugs.

Dean and Sam head over to talk to them.

Dean clears his throat. "Hey Cas."

The couple stops kissing and straighten up. "Oh. Hello Dean. Hello Sam."

"Hey fellas." Meg smirks.

Dean doesn't know how to say this so he just starts. "You know Sam and I are destroying all demons that remain topside."

"I was just heading down when my unicorn caught me." She smiles at Cas.

Dean threw up a little and swallowed. "Okay look. You can't go to hell because I locked all the gates. Hell is on permanent lock down because Crowley and Rowena tried killing Sam. Sam will make sure all topside demons are destroyed. However Meg, if you're willing, I can help you out. I can make you human or even an angel like Cas. It's up to you. I just don't recommend remaining demon. You will die when Sam and I do the final search and kill any demon we see."

Meg looks toward Cas. Cas is almost smiling.

"I won't have to be reborn as a baby?"

Dean shakes his head. "That's the easiest option. You have a soul, it just went to hell when you died. I'll resurrect you where you stand. Your lost soul that was in hell becomes mine. I give it back to you as a human. You'll have a second chance to do things right."

Meg smiles. "Okay." She looks at Cas. "No offence Clarence, but wings don't look good on me."

Cas disagrees. "You look good wearing anything."

Meg's jaw hits the floor. She looks at Dean and Sam. "Can you believe this guy?"

"Not really." Sam says quickly as Dean elbows him.

"Ready?" Dean asks.

Meg nods that she is. "Say goodbye to this pretty face Clarence."

Cas tilts his head. "Are you going somewhere?"

Everyone ignores Cas as Dean uses his power to do as he explained. A glowing blue light dances up from a sewer grate. Dean catches it and places it over Meg's mouth. His other hand he holds over the top of her head removing the demon part of her. This body isn't her original body. The original soul that once owned her vessel is now in heaven. She will need to get use to living in a stranger's body. Other than that, Meg is now human.

She looks around. "I'm not in hell?"

"No." Cas is concerned. "What do you remember?"

"Burning." She looks at the men around her that she doesn't recognize. "Who are you?" She looks at Cas.

"I'm..." Cas is a bit down because she doesn't remember him.

Dean takes over. "He's Clarence. I'm Dean and this is my husband Sam." He wants her to call him on his bullshit.

She squints her eyes at Cas. "I know you." She can't exactly place him just yet. She holds her hand out. "My name is Megan Proctor. Just call me Meg.

"Proctor..." Sam's thinking. "From Massachusetts?"

"Yes, but I'm not like my mother and grandmother." Her accent changes and becomes a bit ancient.

 _"Dean, she's a Salem witch hunt descendant. She probably was a witch."_ Sam's not in the mood to deal with another fucking witch. He walks away.

"Dean, if you don't mind, I'd like to try and help her find her way." He gives her a grin.

"Okay Ca..Clarence, just listen for me if I call."

"I will."

Dean follows after Sam as they walk around a corner leaving Cas and human Meg to get reacquainted.

Sam is using his power to sense demons. He doesn't sense any in Detroit or all of Michigan.

"Are you okay?" Dean takes Sam's hand and holds it.

"Yeah. I just wish I could take a break, but that's impossible as long as we're God and Darkness." They keep walking for a while hand-in-hand like this.

Dean uses his power, with Sam's, to search and destroy demons throughout the United States, Canada, Mexico, this world's hemisphere and soon they have the entire world free of demons.

~~~~~

**~The Bunker~**

Dean snaps his fingers and they're back in the bunker war room.

Donatello jumps up and hands Dean a piece of paper. "The kids took off again. I couldn't follow them. I tried to reach you through prayer, but I guess you couldn't hear me. I couldn't get a signal on my cell phone either. Anyway, Jack said he's taking her out of this universe because she's not safe here. That paper is a list of all the universes in order. He told me to let you know he took her to this universe." He points to the "Garden of Eden Universe".

Dean hands the paper to Sam. "It's okay Donnie. You stay here in case they return. Let them know I want them to stay put. If you see Cas, tell him what's going on. Hopefully we won't need his assistance."

Dean takes Sam's hand and they vanish.


	14. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I'm back with a new chapter. I hope the wait was worth it for this chapter. I might actually get more time to myself to concentrate and get some chapters out. A lot of drama in my personal life has been slowing my writing, but I'm not giving up on this story. Way too much fun! I hope all of you are doing well. Thank you again for sticking with me and our epic story. 💜  
> °○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°

This is the sheet of paper Donatello hands to Dean. It lists all the universes Chuck created that he wrote down in his journal. Dean corrects the universes he knows are destroyed or are changed in some way:

(A) = Angels exist here.  
(D) = Demons exist here.  
(N) = No Angels or Demons exist here.  
(B) = Both Angels & Demons exist here.

Universes with human souls:  
1\. Earth Universe 5 ~~(Avoid)~~ (B)  
~~2\. Failed Earth Universe 4 (Avoid) (B)~~  
2\. Apocalypse Universe (B)  
3\. Failed Earth Universe 3 (N)  
4\. Gladiator Universe (Avoid) (D)  
5\. Old West Universe (No Yellow) (A)  
6\. Prohibition Universe (No Color) (D)  
7\. 80 Year Loop (N)  
8\. Dr. Sexy Universe (A)  
9\. Only Ocean/No Land (N)  
10\. Superhero Universe (Avoid) (N)  
11\. The Matrix (B)  
12\. Stoner Universe (Sobriety is illegal) (A)  
13\. John W. Universe (Avoid) (D)  
14\. Don't Go Here (Avoid) (B)  
15\. Amusement Park (B)

  
Universes without human souls:  
1\. Failed Earth Universe 2 (Demons won) (D)  
2\. Vampires (Wear fangs) (D)  
3\. Werewolves (Avoid) (N)  
4\. Squirrel Universe (Too Cute) (N)  
5\. Fucking Fairies (Avoid) (N)  
6\. Lord of the Rings (no humans) (D)  
7\. Dragons and Demons (Avoid) (D)  
8\. Cartoon Universe (Dangerous) (N)  
~~9\. Reptilian Universe (Avoid) (N)~~ (Destroyed)  
9\. Soulless Human Zombies (Avoid) (D)

Universes without humans or angels/with animals:  
1\. Failed Earth 1 (Garden of Eden) (N)  
(Humans destroyed themselves. A&D sent to Earth 2. Turned Earth 1 into a garden.)  
2\. Deserted Island (N)  
3\. Under the Ocean (Wear Scuba Gear) (N)  
4\. Desert Oasis (Avoid) (D)  
5\. Beach Paradise Universe (N)  
6\. Rainforest Universe (N)  
7\. Dean's Garden Universe (N)

Universes without humans/with angels and animals:  
1\. New Heaven Universe (B)  
2\. Angel Island (Avoid) (A)  
3\. Elysium Universe (A)

Universes without humans, angels or animals:  
1\. My Sanctuary (N)  
~~2\. Garden of Peace (N)~~ (Now Dean's Garden Universe w/ animals)

1\. Chuck's Pub (No one, but God & guests)

  
•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•

  
**~Dean's Garden Universe~**

Dean and Sam arrive at the one place they truly expected Jack and Precious to be. The dogs give Dean and Sam a welcome greeting. They look for Jack and Precious, but they aren't there.

"Now what?" Sam's frustrated.

Dean pulls the folded paper from his pocket. "We look at this list and see where they might have gone."

They both look through it. Dean comments, "My guess is a universe without humans, angels or demons, but still has animals."

Sam replies, "So that leaves us 4 to choose from: "Garden of Eden", "Deserted Island", "Beach Paradise" or "Rainforest"?"

Dean closes his eyes and tries to reach out. He tries to some how "feel" his daughter's presence in any way. He can't from where he is.

Dean puts the folded up piece of paper back in his pocket. "Let's get into the wormhole. I might sense which way she went from there."

They hold hands and enter the wormhole. Dean once again tries to "feel" for his daughter's presence. Instead he "feels" a very familiar pain in his chest. Someone dear to him is suffering horribly.

"Dean?" Sam holds his brother in his arms as the flashing lights of the wormhole leave Sam feeling a bit dizzy. "Dean, we can't stay in here."

Dean takes a breath and lifts his hand toward the one who's suffering.

~~~~~~~~~~

**~Gladiator Universe~**

Dean and Sam walk into a room that has plaster walls and hay on a dirt floor. Dean immediately makes himself and Sam invisible to everyone. _"Don't speak out loud. No one can see you."_

 _"Okay. Where are we?"_ Sam has no idea why Dean brought them here.

They hear voices and turn toward the sound. They enter another room and Dean finds what was pulling on his heart.

A very muscular version of himself wearing only black leather underwear and belts across his chest is leaning over the mangled up body of another very muscular version of Sam. They listen as Dean pleads with Sam to stay with him. Sam is quickly bleeding out.

 _"I could heal Sammy for him. Look at his suffering. I felt it Sam."_ Dean's still feeling it.

Sam knows he's talking about the gladiator Dean's suffering. Not the suffering of his doppelganger that's slowly dying.

The Sam that's dying chokes on his own blood. "At least.." he coughs. "..I won."

"You did, Sammy. You killed them all." Dean keeps moving his hand over Sam's face and hair.

"Don't let them..." wheeze. "...get you. Not ever." He pulls at Dean's leather body harness with his blood drenched hand. "Keep winning for me." Sam's eyes get big and his body finally goes limp. His fingers release Dean's harness and his hand falls against his own bloody chest with a wet slap.

Dean lifts Sam up and kisses his bloody lips. He holds Sam to his own chest and cries while rocking him in his arms. "SAM!" He grips Sam's hair tightly. "SAAAAMMMMM!!!!"

 _"We've been here before, Dean. Not as gladiators, but as brothers. You know that, right?"_ Sam hates seeing Dean, from any universe, in that much pain.

Dean takes Sam's hand and they walk away from the sad, bloody scene. Sam stops and hugs Dean once they're no longer in the same room as the others. _"Let's keep looking for our children."_

Dean snaps his fingers.

They're standing hand-in-hand in the wormhole again. Dean lifts his other hand and reaches out again. He finds a very powerful energy and guides himself and Sam toward it, hoping it's Jack or Precious.

~~~~~~~~~~

**~John W. Universe~**

It's dark and the streets are wet from rain. The brothers watch as a 1970 SS Chevelle pulls up in front of a large hotel. A man gets out and heads for the door with a dog following behind him.

Dean and Sam start to head for the hotel. Suddenly, a man in a trench coat steps in front of their path. "You don't want to go in there, Dean."

"Death?" Sam is shocked to see the old Death that Dean killed in their own universe alive in a another universe.

Death is snacking on something from a small brown sack. He stops snacking and gives Sam a puzzled look. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure." Death keeps looking at Sam as if he's trying to figure out where he's seen him before.

Dean quickly interrupts, "Who was the guy with the dog?"

Death turns his attention back toward Dean and his snack. "John Winchester. He's an assassin with a very large body count. It's about to go up even higher. He had retired until someone foolishly killed his dog and stole his car not too long ago."

John comes out of the hotel without his dog. He gets into his car and drives away.

Dean feels the power surge again. "Are those reapers?"

"Yes. They're following John. He does keep them busy. Would you care to watch?" Death offers to lead Dean and Sam to where John's heading to next.

Dean and Sam have both figured out which universe this is. They've also determined that the energy Dean's been feeling is from reapers gathering souls.

Jack and Precious aren't here.

Dean kindly refuses Death's offer. He takes Sam's hand and snaps his fingers. The brothers are back in the wormhole.

Dean quickly picks another universe.

His own!

~~~~~~~~~~

**~The Bunker~**

They exit the wormhole and arrive in the bunker library.

"That was intense." Sam hated seeing that Death.

"Yeah. I was afraid he'd take revenge, but I suddenly remembered I'm God. I also remembered that the Death of that universe has no idea what we did in our universe." Dean feels better being in familiar surroundings.

"I still hated it in that John Wick, Winchester, Universe. Demons were everywhere!" Sam takes a deep breath.

"Yeah, I saw them. They kept their distance." Dean heads for the kitchen and grabs them both a cold bottle of water.

"Because they fear us." Sam is thinking about how he was ready to melt every one of those bastards to the ground.

Dean returns to the library and hands Sam a bottle of water. Sam drinks some. Dean squeezes Sam's hand. "We'll find the kids."

Sam just nods. He calms some and returns to worrying about their daughter and Jack. "Where to next?"

Dean pulls the list from his pocket. He looks it over. "I think the "Beach Paradise Universe" might be worth a shot. No humans, angels or demons.

"Daddy!" Precious runs up to Sam and gives him a hug. Sam hold her in his arms and feels a huge weight lift off his shoulders.

Cas walks into the library with Jack. "I found them in a beach universe. Jack was putting out a prayer that I was able to pick up once I entered the wormhole."

Jack explains to Dean's mind in case Donatello is awake and listening. _"We're not safe here. Archangels keep showing up here at the bunker unannounced. Donatello couldn't see them. I knew they wouldn't hurt him because he's a prophet. So, I didn't tell him. I just told him that Precious and I weren't safe here. I don't know if they're looking for you or me, but if they were to find Precious..."_

Precious is now hugging Dean."Father, don't be angry with Jack. He was just protecting me like you told him to."

Dean looks into his daughter's eyes and smiles. _"You did the right thing Jack."_

Dean loves hearing the sound of his daughter's voice. It's like music. He moves a lock of gold hair behind her ear and then touches her smiling cheek. "I'm not angry. I was just worried."

She smiles. "Jack found a good place..."

Dean places a finger on her lips. _"Talk using your thoughts. We might not be safe here."_

She finishes what she was saying, _"He and I created a small house on the beach. You should see it!"_ She's so excited about what she and Jack accomplished together.

Dean smiles. _"I think we should all go."_ He uses his power and sees that Donatello is in fact sleeping. Dean snaps his fingers and Donnie is now sleeping in his own bed at home. _"I sent Donnie home. I'm going to add cameras to our bunker."_ Dean snaps again and surveillance cameras appear in every room. They're connected to Sam's laptop computer. The cameras can also see ghosts, invisible angels or anything trying to cloak it's presence.

Dean asks everyone, "Are you ready?"

Jack holds Precious's hand and they nod that they are. Cas takes Jack's hand. Dean takes Sam's hand. They all vanish into the wormhole.

~~~~~~~~~~

**~Beach Paradise Universe~**

Everyone arrives on the most beautiful beach anyone's ever seen. Fiji, Maldives, Tahiti, Bora Bora, Crete, The Virgin Islands, Maui, any beach you can think of pales in comparison to this beach.

Dean snaps his fingers and both he and Sam are dressed in board shorts and oversized t-shirts.

Sam's shirt says, "I Saved The World, Again.".

Dean's shirt says. "You're Welcome.".

(Dean has red shorts/white shirt with black letters. Sam has Gray shorts/black shirt with white letters.)

Everyone watches as Precious changes into an emerald green bikini with a black and emerald green sarong around her waste. She used her own power to do this by waving her hand over her body. The change was instant, just as it was with her parents.

Jack also uses his own power to change into red board shorts and a sleeveless black shirt.

Cas stays in his suit and trench coat.

"Cas, you should change into beach clothes." Dean points at his own shorts and t-shirt.

He takes his coat and suit coat off. "That's good enough."

Precious waves her hand over Castiel and he's wearing exactly what Jack has on. She claps her hands. "Perfect!"

Everyone agrees except Cas.

Jack invites everyone into the small beach house that he and Precious built.

Inside, it looks amazing!

Sam comments, "This reminds me of that tent in the Harry Potter book. This house looks small on the outside, inside it's huge!"

"Yes! We made a magical house!" Precious is dancing around in the large living room. "Look! We can get any television show or movie we want. Also, any video game." She goes toward the kitchen. Everyone follows. She shows how it's completely stocked with groceries. The house magically has electricity and running water. She has the kitchen looking like it came out of a magazine. She leads everyone through the rest of the house.

There's a master bedroom she set up for her father and daddy. She's so proud of herself because she modeled the room after Dean's room in the bunker. "Do you like it?"

Sam gives her a hug. "I love it! You did really good. I'm proud of you."

Dean agrees. "It's perfect." He hugs her as she keeps holding on to her daddy. Dean announces, "I'm wanting to check out the beach. You all coming with?"

They all follow Dean outside and onto the white sand. It's nice and sunny, but not too hot. The waves are perfect. The water is crystal clear.

They get into the water and enjoy their time on the beach. Dean snaps a beach ball into existence along with a few umbrellas that are anchored well into the sand. He adds blankets, towels, sun block (He uses his power to put it on everyone except Cas. Angels don't sunburn.), pails with shovels to build sand castles, a frisbee, sunglasses for everyone, a stereo with speakers playing classic rock and most important - a cooler full of ice cold beer! He added a few colas and bottled water for Precious.

They have a lot of fun. Sam helps Precious build a sand castle.

Jack manifests a surfboard and takes to surfing quickly and easily.

Dean joins Jack and surfs on a few waves.

They play on the beach, drink beer and enjoy their day together.

Cas tells Dean he's going back to the bunker to check on things. He'll return if there's something to report. Cas returns to his normal attire and talks with Jack before vanishing.

Dean grills steaks and hot dogs on a charcoal grill. He talks to Sam's mind privately while gtilling, _"Look at Jack and our daughter."_

Sam looks up from where he's sitting on a chair next to Dean. He sees Precious hugging Jack. Jack's smiling and showing her some seashells he found. _"They look happy."_

 _"What do you think about them being together as a couple?"_ Dean watches Sam for his reaction.

 _"I don't know. I try not to."_ Sam drinks his beer and doesn't like the images Dean put in his mind. Jack and his sweet baby girl living like they're married and having babies. _"You honestly think it would be okay for them to procreate?"_

Dean thinks on that. _"I don't know. Neither one of them are exactly human."_

"Is the food ready?" Jack can't wait to try the hot dogs Dean has been raving about.

Dean serves up a hot dog for Jack. "You like mustard, onions and pickles, right?"

Jack smiles and nods that he does. "I like sauerkraut too."

Dean gives the boy a surly look, "Not at my picnic." Dean hands him a dog with mustard, grilled onions and pickle relish. "Try that."

Jack takes a bite and loves it.

Precious runs up. "Where's mine!" Jack lets her taste his.

She gets mustard on her upper lip. "This is wonderful!" She steals his hot dog and finishes it while Dean gives him another one. She's about to take his second dog when Dean gives her another one with a napkin that she uses on her mouth.

She's about to take a bite when something occurs to her, "These aren't made out of my dogs, are they?" She looks almost afraid to know the truth. She can't believe her father would actually kill, cook and feed her her own dogs.

"Sweetheart, no! They call them hot dogs because of their shape." Dean creates a short haired, brown dachshund so Precious can see. "This is called a dachshund. It's long and skinny just like a hot dog."

Precious squeals with delight at the sight of the dog. "It's so cute! Look at it wiggle!"

Dean gives her a hot dog that he cut up to feed to the dog once she finished her hot dog.

Jack also loves dogs. He rubs the dog's belly until Precious is done eating.

Sam and Dean eat their steaks with potato salad and beer. Afterward they have some warm peach cobbler. The whole meal reminds them of Bobby's cooking.

Jack and Precious enjoyed the potato salad and cobbler as well.

The sun never goes down in this universe. Jack and Precious made the bedrooms in their beach house special. One flip of a switch and the room turns dark, as if it's dark outside. If you look out a window, it will appear to be night time on the beach. Once you flip the switch back, it's daytime again.

Everyone decided to spend the night in Jack and Precious's beach house.

Jack and Precious have separate bedrooms, but Precious gets scared when she's alone. They decide they needed to talk with their parents.

Precious gets her father and daddy to sit down in the living room. She holds Jack's hand. "You both need to know that I have fully matured into a grown woman. I know all about the um..." she looks at Jack and then remembers. "bees and birds." She scratches her head. "Strange to compare human intercourse to insects and flowers."

Dean and Sam are both very uncomfortable right now.

Precious continues, "Anyway, I just wanted to let you both know that I love Jack very much, but we haven't had sex. We decided that when and if that ever happens, we want it to be very special."

Dean and Sam look like they are listening calmly. In actuality they are both freaking out inside:

_"La la la la la la la la! I don't want to hear this!"_

_"Dean! Make it sttttaaaaaaaaaappppp!"_

_"Sammy, she just said they haven't had sex!"_

_"Okay, but did she have to just say it like that?"_

_"I know, right? What the hell?!"_

The freaking out parents quickly quiet down internally when Precious says....

"...So, I'll be sleeping in Jack's room."


	15. All About Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Hello. Hope everyone is doing well. Happy Supernatural Day! (9-13-19) As this chapter title says, this chapter is all about sex. Smut is in this chapter, but does not fill the entire chapter. You'll learn some new interesting things. I hope you enjoy it. 💜  
> °○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°

"No! No. No. No." Dean gets up and stands in front of his daughter. "I know you're not a child; I understand that you know what intercourse is; and I know that you both.." Dean glances toward Jack. "..have no intention on being intimate. All that being said, I still want you both in separate bedrooms until you are ready to commit the rest of your lives to one another."

Sam stands up. "I've been with Dean my entire life. 36 years. I know for a fact that there is nowhere else in existence I'll ever want to be. I'll forever want to be by his side." Sam holds Dean's hand. "He's my other half. There's no me without him."

Dean kisses the back of Sam's hand and holds it to his chest. He looks at Precious. "Is this how you feel toward Jack? You can be honest."

She turns toward Jack.

Jack takes her hand. "Be honest. However you feel, I'll understand."

She looks at her hand in his and then looks toward her Father. "I love Jack very much, but I don't know if it's the kind of love you and Daddy have. I know I'd give my life to save him if I had to."

She turns to face Jack. "I can't live without you. I know that much. I guess I'm just not sure what real love is." She points toward her parents. "Their love created me. You've told me that I am pure love. I think I'm pure happiness and that's because of all of you. The idea of being alone, however, makes me sad."

She looks to her parents. "This is why I want to share a room with Jack. I don't want to be alone."

Jack stands in front of Dean. "Dean, you're capable of reading my thoughts and knowing if I'm lying. Sex is the furthest thing from my mind. I'm more concerned about Precious's safety and welfare. She might not love me as deeply as I love her, and that's okay. I could never hurt her or take anything from her that she doesn't want me to have. Honestly, she could take all that I am and I would gladly give it to her! Including my wings right off my back and my heart right out of my chest! She says she'd die for me! I'd never let her! I'd kill myself first!"

"Jack, calm down." Dean places a hand on his shoulder. Jack jumps and his eyes start to glow.

Both Dean and Sam are now concerned about Jack's behaviour.

Precious places her hand on Jack's arm. "Shhhh. It's okay."

Jack immediately calms down. His eyes stop glowing and his breathing returns to normal. His tense stance relaxes. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens his eyes and smiles. "I apologize. I've been having panic attacks lately. Especially at the thought of her dying."

Precious continues to soothe Jack.

Sam gives them a slight grin. "You two go to the kitchen and make yourselves a snack or something drink. Give us a few minutes to discuss things."

They leave the master bedroom giving Sam and Dean their privacy.

Sam uses his thoughts so they won't be overheard. _"Whether she likes it or not, she's Jack's anchor."_

 _"I agree. The minute they get into a fight or she leaves him, he might become unstable again."_ Dean flops onto the bed.

_"Why didn't we see this coming?"_

_"We never see stuff like this coming."_

Sam lies next to his soulmate and cozies up to him. _"We should let them share a room. Don't you agree?"_

 _"There is no known birth control that will work on her. What happens when he knocks her up?"_ Dean moves his hand through his own hair feeling very frustrated.

 _"Whether it's here in their own home, on the beach or in another universe - if they want to have sex, they will. We can't stop them. All we can do is educate them. Warn them of what will happen."_ Sam sighs. _"We had no idea we could procreate. Look at what we're going through because we had sex. Do you think knowing what we do now would have stopped us?"_

 _"Fuck no. Hell, it still hasn't stopped us."_ Dean kisses Sam passionately to prove his point.

Sam laughs. "Exactly."

"Fine." Dean gets up out of bed along with Sam. They both walk into the kitchen.

Jack is stirring chocolate into his milk. Precious is drinking iced coffee.

Dean points to Precious's cup. "That's going to keep you awake."

Jack smiles, "We don't sleep much. Thirty minutes to 2 hours max. She really doesn't need any sleep at all. She does it to appease me."

"He's right." She smiles.

Dean's curious about what Jack use to do when others were sleeping at the bunker, but he doesn't ask.

Sam smiles. "We know that you both know about sex and that it can lead to having children. We really need you both to also fully understand our concerns."

Dean and Sam take a seat next to each other across the table from where Jack is now sitting next to Precious.

Sam continues. "We love you very much Precious, but you were not planned. Dean and I didn't know we could make a new life by having sex. We assumed, foolishly, because we are both men that it was impossible. We forgot that we are also deities. I'm saying this to remind you both that you two are also deities. If Precious were to become pregnant, we have no idea what would happen." He looks at Jack. "She's not human, so she might survive. We don't know."

Dean explains to Precious, "Jack's human mother, Kelly, died giving birth to him. She was never meant to give birth to a nephilim, but she did because she loved him."

Jack stands up with glowing orange eyes. "We're not going to have sex! WHY ARE YOU SCARING HER?!"

Precious stands up and becomes a crystal doll. She looks like a prism with edges that catch light and reflect rainbows. Everyone can visually see through her, but there's still definition. You can see her face and she's very concerned about Jack. She's trying to protect her family. "JACK STOP! I wasn't afraid or scared! Not until you started yelling." She wraps herself around him and they both instantly return to a human state. They stand there holding and comforting each other.

 _"Fuck. This is serious."_ Dean tells Sam.

 _"But look how they love each other."_ Sam's in awe of them.

Dean looks over at Sam who's resting his head on his hand and watching the couple holding each other. He might as well have hearts in his eyes.

Dean shakes his head as he returns his attention to the subject they were discussing. "Look. The two of you are volatile. Lucifer knew what he was doing when he created you, Jack. He had an agenda to destroy the world with you at his side. Sam saw good in you. I admit that I had my doubts and you know it. Your temper is the part of you that you have a very hard time controlling. I should know. Sammy's been my anchor for a very long time. I see that Precious is your anchor and that's good. If the two of you were to create..."

Jack gets huffy and starts to turn around.

Dean stands up and this time he pounds his fist on the table and his eyes glow. "DAMN IT, LISTEN TO ME!"

Jack turns toward Dean like a predator and Dean doesn't care. He has to say this. "IF you two create a being of any kind, it will be capable of destroying EVERYTHING. And I do mean EVERYTHING. Me, Sam, both of you, ALL of the universes, heaven, hell, Earth, the Empty, EVERYTHING. It will be as if all of this never existed. Do you get it? Have I painted the picture clear enough for you?"

Sam suggests that Jack should let Dean sterilize him.

Jack takes a deep breath. "Anything done to sterilize me or her will naturally be undone by our own bodies. Our bodies repair themselves. Even if God removed my testicles, I'm pretty sure they'd grow back. The only thing we can do is not have sex."

Dean is so frustrated. "Sam and I are brothers. We came from the same mom and dad. We tried so hard to not have sex. Look where we are."

Sam says with a smirk, "The heart wants what the heart wants."

Dean points at his soul mate. "You're not helping."

Precious laughs. Everyone smiles whenever she laughs. They just can't help it.

Jack sighs. "Fine. You're gonna make us do this."

Dean and Sam are confused. "Do what?"

Precious stands up and turns away from her parents. She takes her clothes off.

Dean and Sam look away.

Jack raises his voice a bit. "Don't look away! You want to know the truth? Well, watch."

Sam and Dean look at the back of Precious's naked body as Jack touches her face. His hand moves down her neck slowly to her naked breast as he kisses her. She becomes like crystal again. Practically invisible with beams of rainbows as they kiss.

She holds him close and, incredibly, her body becomes translucent and her ghost of a body drifts into his. He closes his eyes. His eyes open and golden rainbows are seen glowing in his eyes. Jack looks as if he's in ecstasy. He closes his eyes and she flows out of him. She becomes translucent again and then crystalline. He's holding her in his arms again. "I love you Jack." Her voice sounds like water gently moving down a bubbling stream. The most serene voice you could imagine. She's touching his face.

Jack looks toward Dean and Sam. "Do you understand now?"

Dean clears his throat.

Sam quickly grabs a blanket from the other room and places it over his daughters naked form that's still looks like glass and prism rainbows.

"The two of you, when..aroused.." Dean's trying to say it without sounding like a creepy porn director. "..aren't really compatible."

"Exactly." Jack sighs. "Every time we get going, this happens."

Sam tilts his head toward Jack. "How many times have you two tried?"

Jack has no shame. "A lot. At first it was just a thrill. Later it became a challenge. It appears.." Jack is now running his hand through his hair.

Precious is now in her human form. She's fully dressed and places the blanket onto a chair. She finishes Jack's statement for him. "Jack hasn't been able to satisfy me the way I'm able to satisfy him."

Dean makes a face as he looks at them both. "Really?"

Both of them say, "Yes. Really."

Sam has his head down on the table. _"They're doing it wrong, Dean._

Dean is rubbing his face with his hand. _"I know. Fuck my life!"_

Sam gets his laptop computer and pulls up Dean's favorite porn of Asian beauties. He shows Jack and Precious. "Have you two tried this?"

Jack laughs. "Yes Sam. When she gets aroused, she turns to glass and then becomes incorporeal. For me to complete her, I'd have to become incorporeal and enter her the way she does me."

(Ever since Precious became Jack's heart, he can't bring himself to continue referring to Sam and Dean as his parents. They're Precious's parents. Castiel is his father. Jack and Precious both feel better about their relationship like this.)

"I tried to get you both to just accept the fact that we aren't having "sex", but you wouldn't take our word for it. Do you believe us now?" They're both standing there waiting for an answer.

"Okay. I believe you. But you have to admit that we had valid concerns. Hell, you both admitted you actually tried having sex!" Dean stands up and pulls on Sam's shirt sleeve. "Come on."

Precious runs up and hugs her Father. "I love you."

"Love you too sweetheart." He kisses her cheek.

She hugs her Daddy. "Love you Daddy."

"Love you too baby girl." He kisses her forehead. He looks over at Jack. "Goodnight Jack. Keep looking out for our girl. You're doing a good job of it."

Precious hugs Jack. Jack smiles, "I will. Goodnight."

~~~~~

**~Planet X~**

Dean used his powers to take himself and Sam to another planet, in another galaxy within this universe. It has land masses with green grass, oceans along with fresh water streams and breathable air. Nothing else.

"Did you see the look on Jack's face while she was inside him?" Sam kisses Dean.

Dean smiles. "You make that same look when I'm inside you."

"No I don't." Sam's aghast.

"You want me to take a picture?"

"No. I just want you inside me." Sam pushes Dean to the ground and starts ripping his clothes off. Literally. He takes his own clothes off. He's on his knees straddling Dean's thighs. His cock jutting out proudly.

Dean's cock is also very hard and resting on his lower abs. "You're so hard for me."

"It's been too long. I need you." He leans down and kisses him. "I think I'm going to sit on your face."

Dean smirks. "What are you waiting for? Gimme that ass."

Sam turns around and Dean sees an anal toy with a green gemstone in Sam's ass. "Have you been wearing this all day?"

Sam bites his bottom lip and nods.

Dean swats Sam's ass. "Tease." He holds the green gem and wiggles it. Sam moans. Dean snaps and the toy vanishes instantly. Sam's hole is left vacant and winking at Dean. Dean grabs hold of Sam's hips. "Come 'er."

Sam lowers his ass toward Dean's mouth while holding his balls out of the way. As soon as Dean's tongue starts licking at the rim of Sam's hole, Sam starts to lose it. He loves the sensation of Dean's tongue on and in his hole. He holds his cheeks apart and lowers himself onto Dean's mouth. Dean licks and sucks at Sam's hole. Sam holds his leaking cock as he moves his ass up and down on his brother's talented tongue.

Dean swats his ass. "Turn around and ride my dick."

Sam turns around and lays down on top of Dean. He kisses him senseless. Dean grabs Sam's butt cheeks and ruts up against him. "I need to be inside you." He kisses Sam's throat as Sam thrusts against him.

Dean isn't a patient man. He pushes Sam over, onto his stomach. Sam hikes up his ass. "There ya go." Dean leans over Sam and slides his cock deep into Sam's heat.

"Fuuuckk!" Sam yells out as he reach out for nothing and grabs at the grass. "So good! More!"

Dean pulls Sam's hips up and buries his cock as deep as he can get. He begins moving faster.

"Dean! Yes!"

He's really getting into it when..

"Hello Dean."

The brothers stop fucking and turn toward the voice they both know all too well.

Dean's winded and a bit pissed. "How did you find me?"

Castiel speaks mater-of-factly and has no concern over the fact that Dean is balls deep inside his brother. "It's my job to know where you are at all times."

Dean really wants to finish what he's started with Sammy. He waves his hand at Cas and suddenly Cas can't see or hear.

Cas knows that Dean made him blind and deaf. He yells (Because he has no idea how loud he's speaking.), "OKAY! I'LL JUST WAIT HERE THEN!" And he does. His arms hang at his side as he just stands there blind, unable to hear a thing and silent.

Sam rolls his eyes. "I think my cock just got a bit harder knowing you're going to fuck me with him standing there."

"Why? He can't see or hear us." Dean smirks.

"That's why." Sam rolls to his back. "Suck my cock Dean." He holds his hard dick and waves it while looking at Cas.

Dean smiles. "Fuck. Stand up."

Sam stands up and follows Dean so they're both right in front of Cas. Dean gets on his knees and sucks Sam's cock right in front of Cas. "Fuck that feels good. Suck my balls too." Dean sucks Sam's balls and jerks his cock while Sam fingers Dean's hair.

Dean stands up. Sam kneels down and sucks Dean's cock. He deep throats his cock and Dean almost stumbles into Cas. Sam catches him, "Careful." Dean laughs.

Sam gets on all fours. "I want you to fuck me hard!" Dean gets behind him and fucks him hard and deep. They both get into right away. "Faster Dean!"

Dean is breathing hard. "You feel so good Sammy. I could fuck you like this all day."

"Bullshit! You're about to cum already." Sam gets up on his knees as Dean keeps moving his hips. Sam pants against Dean's lips. "I want to taste you."

Dean backs away and pulls Sam down. Sam swallows Dean's cock down his throat. "Sammy! Don't you dare cum! Mmm. Fuck!" He can hardly breathe as Sam works his shaft. His tongue swirls around and works it's magic. "Sam! Yes!" Dean throws his head back and cums in Sam's warm mouth. He also causes planets to form, new suns to be created, a few new solar systems within this galaxy. The usual for him.

After a few moments he pushes Sam to the ground and kisses him deeply and aggressively. Just the way Sam likes it. He pinches Sam's nipples hard.

"Dean!" Sam thrusts toward Dean's body. He wants to cum so badly.

Dean bites Sam's throat and chest. The skies above them darken. Sam is moaning uncontrollably. Dean takes Sam's cock into his mouth and sucks him while holding his balls.

"Yes! Oh fuck, I'm so close!" Sam thrusts into Dean's throat.

Dean squeezes Sam's balls while using his powers to stimulate his prostate. He allows Sam to fuck his throat because he knows how much Sam loves doing it.

"Dean!" Sam holds Dean's hair as he fucks into his throat and finally cums. His climax is intense. "Oh fuck!" He causes the skies to completely darken, volcanoes to erupt, earthquakes and other cataclysmic events on this planet and on other planets throughout this galaxy.

They both collapse from complete exhaustion. After a few minutes they kiss each other. Dean uses his power to clean them up and get them dressed. Sam's still in a state of euphoria. Dean is holding him as they kiss. Both of them lying comfortably in the lush green grass.

"ARE YOU FINISHED YET? I HAVE IMPORTANT INFORMATION." Cas sighs.

Dean snaps and Cas has his senses back.

Cas sees the brothers holding each other in the grass. He approaches them. "I apologize for my intrusion. Michael has opened hell's gates. Something has happened to Death because people aren't dying anymore. All the reapers have vanished. I also believe Shadow has been freed."

Both Sam and Dean are on their feet. Dean yells, "Impossible! Shadow can't be freed from that cage! Jack told me that cage is sealed in a way that only God can open it. I never opened it!"

Sam looks at his brother and shrugs. "They also thought Amara and Lucifer couldn't be freed by anyone except God. Remember?"

"Son of a bitch!" Dean snaps his fingers.


	16. Pain, Murder & Dean's Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Hello lovely people! Hope you're having a wonderful "Pig n' a Poke" Tuesday! (9-17-19) Just wanted to give ya a heads up that this chapter has 3,489 words to it. A little longer, but I think well worth it the extra wordage. A lot happens and we get to see a little wrath from God!Dean. "It's not nice to mess with mother nature." Well, it's REALLY not nice to mess with God!Dean. You'll see what I mean.  
> Let me know what you think. 💜 #AKF  
> °○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°

**~Earth. A field close to the bunker.~**

Dean, Sam and Cas arrive on Earth and Dean immediately falls to the ground holding his head.

Sam feels Dean's suffering, but he doesn't understand why? He kneels beside his brother who's doubled over in pain. "Dean! What is it? Talk to me!"

Dean can't hear Sam over all the tormented cries he's hearing from people begging for help. The desperate prayers from people pleading with God to save them. _"Oh God, help me!" "Please God, make it stop!" "God what have we done to deserve this?!" "Why, God, have you abandoned us?!" "Please, God! Please have mercy on me!" "God save us!"_ On and on, the voices are endless. Dean can't breathe. He not only hears their prayers, he feels their pain, agony, suffering and despair.

Cas touches Dean's forehead and the voices stop. So does the shared fear and suffering he was feeling. Dean immediately curls up into a ball and starts crying. All the people from all around the world are praying for his help. He feels so small, but he's God. He can't wrap his mind around all this.

Sam jumps up and gets into Cas's face. He pushes the angel in his chest and not too gently. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Cas is confused by Sam's behavior. "What are you talking about?"

Sam pushes him again. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER, ASSHOLE?!" The winds are picking up, clouds are darkening and lightening is striking near by.

Cas has his hands up in front of him. "Sam, calm down. I didn't do anything."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" Sam's about to use his power to lash out at Cas when Dean suddenly has Sam in an embrace from behind.

"Sammy, don't." Dean's feeling weak, but he can't let Sam attack Cas.

Sam immediately turns and holds his brother keeping him from falling. "Dean!" He lifts Dean into his arms and vanishes with him.

Cas doesn't follow.

~~~~~

**~Bobby's Cabin~**

Sam lies Dean down on the bed and immediately uses his power to heat up the cabin and start the fire in the fireplace.

"Sammy, we can't stay here." Dean tries to get up.

Sam won't let him. "I don't know what Cas did to you, but you're going to rest." Dean sighs as Sam looks down at him and smiles. He kisses Dean's forehead. "I'm going to take care of you for once."

Dean loves Sam so much. "Sammy, it wasn't Cas. I was being bombarded by human tragedy and sorrow. People are dying by the thousands." Dean starts crying again just thinking about it. "They're begging for my help. I even saw what was happening to some of them." He reaches up and pulls Sam into his arms. "We've seen some horrors Sam, but this..." Dean can't stop shaking.

Sam lies beside his soul mate and holds him. He pulls Dean onto his chest and comforts him.

"Michael has taken Billie and locked her away. I think she's in heaven somewhere or hell. I'm not sure. He opened up all of hell's gates and made a new deal with Crowley. There's a bounty out on reapers. Any reaper caught and handed over to Crowley or Michael is given a reward. Any reaper not captured has gone into hiding. Humans can't die and demons know this. They're torturing people. People are praying to me hoping they can just die already. They are wondering what they've done to deserve such torment and pain. They're begging me to die, Sammy." Dean holds his brother tight. "I can still hear their screams."

"Shhhh. I got you." Sam holds Dean feeling awful for the way he treated Cas. Obviously, Cas helped Dean. "I really needs to apologize to Cas. I thought he was the one causing your pain. I feel bad now."

"Cas made the voices stop. He somehow muted their prayers." Dean has his hands in Sam's hair as he closes his eyes and calls Cas. _"Castiel. Come to me."_

Cas immediately appears at the foot of Dean and Sam's bed.

Sam looks up and sees Cas standing there. "I'm sorry Cas. I thought you were causing his pain. He just explained what was going on. Please forgive me for lashing out at you."

"I understand. Apology accepted." He has no emotion. He looks toward Dean. "I haven't been able to locate Cain. My understanding is that Billie is being held captive somewhere. Reapers are being captured and placed in cages in hell. Celebrities have been risen from the dead and demons are possessing them. They are influencing political parties and leading factions to war. Michael has also found a way to travel between universes. He brought some other angels back with him from another universe. He wants Armageddon."

Dean and Sam have both already gotten out of bed. Dean's still feeling a bit weak from the onslaught of feeling all the desperate human suffering, hearing all their prayers and cries for mercy; but he is recovering. "Cas, how were you able to stop me from feeling human suffering and hearing their cries for help?"

"You forget how old I am. I've known for quite some time how to do this. I just helped you. In time, you'll learn how to do these things for yourself." Again, Cas speaks matter-of-factly.

"Well, thanks. I'm not sure how much more I could have taken." Dean's taking deep breaths and stretching his legs. Sam hands him a bottle of cold water out of habit. They don't need food or drink, but it's still comforting

Cas nods.

"I saw Cain in a vision. If I'm not mistaken, he's back on his mission to kill every one of his descendants. I need you to find him and kill him. Do you understand, Cas?" This is the first kill order Dean's ever given Cas, his archangel, since becoming God.

Cas understands that God is sending him on a mission. "It will be done." Cas vanishes.

Sam is in awe. "You sent Cas to kill Cain."

"Yeah. I've already killed him once. I don't want to do it again." Dean shrugs.

Sam smirks. "Man, things have changed."

Dean finishes drinking half the bottle of water Sam gave him. It honestly helped. He closes his eyes and concentrates.

Sam watches patiently.

Dean smiles. He touches Sam's temple and Sam sees what Dean sees. Dean has focused in on England. The whole country is a mess. Homes, businesses, pubs, even police stations and hospitals are either on fire or being looted. Cars and buses have crashed and are burning in the streets. There are all kinds of riots and chaos. Dean explains, "I was curious as to how the British Men of Letters were handling things." Dean zeroes in on their BMOL headquarters. They're members are frantic. There are only a handful of people in their London bunker and they are at a loss on what can be done. They have declared it the "End of Days" and blame the American MOL, namely the Winchesters, for causing all of this.

Dean removes his fingers from Sam's temple. "I'm surprised to see them still around."

Sam grins. "Me too. Oh!" Sam snaps and his laptop appears. He turns it on and pulls up the video cameras for their bunker in Lebanon, Kansas. Sam's face looks puzzled.

"What is it?" Dean walks so he's standing behind Sam. The cameras are only recording static.

Sam rewinds the footage until he sees that the cameras have recorded something. The footage plays and the brothers watch as Michael, Raphael, Uriel, Anna and another angel are walking through their bunker home. Sam turns up the volume. Michael is heard telling the others, "Search every room." The angels ransack the bunker looking through everything. They empty boxes on the floor. File cabinet drawers get pulled out and dumped. Every single room is completely trashed as they go through every single box and drawer. They apparently don't find what they're looking for. Well, Anna found The First Blade.

Sam and Dean both say, "Shit!" At the same time.

Anna hands the box to Michael who opens it up and laughs at seeing the blade. He places it into the inside pocket of his black leather trench coat. He yells to one of the angels, "Go! Tell her it's not here!" He looks at the others. "Let's leave no stone unturned, shall we?" The last image is of Michael on the balcony of the war room. He looks around. His eyes start to glow and his wings open up. He raises his hands and a very intense light pulses from them.

The cameras go to static.

"No! No! No! Please tell me he didn't!" Dean has his hand on Sam's arm. Sam closes his laptop and makes it vanish. As soon as Sam stands up, Dean snaps his fingers.

~~~~~

**~Bunker~**

Dean and Sam both fall to their knees at what they find. The Men of Letters bunker, their home since 2013, has been demolished to rubble. It looks like a bomb was dropped on it from above.

Dean jumps up and starts running. "Oh please no!"

Sam knows exactly where he's heading. As soon as they get around the corner Dean turns and buries his face into Sam's chest. Sam holds his brother. The angels not only blew up their bunker, they blew up their home. Baby isn't even recognizable. There's no way she can be rebuilt.

After a couple minutes, Dean calms himself with Sam's help. "We need to dig through all this and find my bedroom."

"Yes." Sam knows why. They need to find the crystal hidden behind the tile of Dean's bedroom wall. They're pretty certain that the angels were searching for it. Hopefully they didn't find it after destroying the bunker.

It took a little bit of time, but they finally found Dean's room. They eventually found the crystal. They also gathered as much of their own personal items as they could salvage.

Sam got to thinking. "Dean, you're God. Can't you fix all of this like it never happened?"

Dean thinks on this a minute. "I know it would use up a lot of my energy. If something popped off right after, we'd be fucked. That could be why the bastards did this, you know? Thinking I'll use my power to fix it. As soon as I do, they all jump me like the senators jumped Julius Caesar."

Sam didn't like Dean's analogy. "Okay. Let's go back in time and fix it then."

Dean takes Sam's hand. "Let's regroup elsewhere and discuss strategies."

Sam nods in agreement. He releases Dean's hand and picks up a very heavy box of items he gathered from the bunker. As he holds the box under his arm, he reaches out with his free hand and takes his brother's wrist. Dean also holds a heavy box under one of his arms as Sam holds his wrist.

Dean snaps his fingers. He then grips Sam's wrist as they enter the wormhole.

Michael becomes visible once the Winchesters vanish. "It doesn't matter where you go or what you change. I WILL DESTROY ALL THAT IS YOURS DEAN WINCHESTER! What remains will become perfect before the eyes of heaven. _"As it is in heaven, so shall it be on Earth."_ I've only just begun to fulfill my father's vision."

~~~~~

**~Beach Paradise Universe~**

Dean and Sam appear at the front door of Jack and Precious's beach front home. As soon as Sam entered this world, clouds started forming and rain started to fall.

Jack sees the men at the door and immediately lets them in. He sees them carrying heavy boxes and asks if they're okay. They seem to be extremely upset.

Precious runs into the room and immediately hugs her Daddy. Sam sets his box down and embraces her. "Why are you and Father in so much pain. You're both so sad." She has a grip around her Daddy's body and is willing away his hurt by rubbing his back.

Sam's arms are around his daughter. He was so full of sorrow because of their lost home, Baby. The bunker. Earth is also being destroyed. People are dying. The pain from knowing that thousands are pleading for help right at this very moment just breaks Sam's heart. Precious some how takes Sam's pain and sorrow into herself. Sam feels lighter all of a sudden. Everything still hurts, but it's tolerable now.

She touches her Daddy's face. "It will get better. I promise."

Just those few words also help make him feel better. The sun starts shining again through the windows.

She goes and hugs her Father.

"Hey there sunshine." Dean smiles even though he feels like crying. His arms embrace his daughter and he feels better almost instantly.

Precious does for her Father what she did for her Daddy. She can feel a deeper pain in her Father and she passes out in his arms.

"Precious!" Dean's now panicking.

So are Sam and Jack.

Jack quickly takes her from Dean's arms and lays her down on the sofa. He leans over her and just like freaking Snow White or Sleeping Beauty, Jack kisses her very chaste and sweet. Prince charming kissing the beautiful sleeping princess; and just as expected, the princess wakes up.

She sits up and Jack holds her for a short while. No words are spoken.

Meanwhile, Dean is holding Sam to his side. Sam leaning his head against Dean's. Dean and Sam are each other's Prince Charming.

She looks toward her parents. "Father!" She jumps up out of Jack's embrace. "Is it true?!" Tears are forming in her eyes and that's something no parent wants to see.

Dean wipes at his daughter's tear. "Baby girl. Earth is falling apart and I don't know what to do."

She holds her Father again. Dean pushes her pack so she's at arm's length. "I won't let you hurt yourself again." Dean's misty eyed at the thought of her passing out again.

"I'm not hurting myself. I'm making us better. Your pain is what's hurting us." She places her hand on his cheek. She turns into a crystal doll without the rainbows.

Dean closes his eyes and feels the sorrow and pain leave him. Clarity and understanding, that were once clouded by his emotions, are now his again. He understands that he'll be able to problem solve better without those emotions clouding his judgement. Dean opens his eyes and watches as rainbow prisms start to form throughout his daughter's being as she smiles. He smiles back at her.

Precious removes her hand and becomes her normal human-looking self again.

Dean hugs her and kisses her cheek. "Thank you. You're so smart and wonderful! I'm so very proud of you!"

Jack stands by the sofa with pangs of jealousy as Dean praises Precious. He wishes that Dean recognized any of his accomplishments with this kind of praise for him. It was always just a pat on the back and a "Good job Jack." Jack keeps the grin on his face and the precept that he's just fine. Inside, he's a bit hurt that he has become the forgotten son.

Jack looks over at Sam. Sam's looking through one of the boxes. He hasn't even acknowledged his son's existence. Jack knows that he crossed a line attempting to have sex with their daughter, but does that make him any less their son? Jack keeps his calm and says nothing.

Sam can't find what he's looking for in either box. "We have to go back. It's not here."

Dean suddenly realizes what Sam's in a panic over. "The Book of the Damned. I thought you had it."

"I thought you had it!" Sam gently drops the box and throws his hands up. "It's not here!"

Jack quickly steps up. "I can find it quickly."

Sam and Dean ask him at the same time. "How?"

"The nun of the skin it's made out of, she.." Jack sees the look if horror on Precious's face as she holds her hands to her mouth. He quickly looks away. "..she had a connection to Lucifer. The book calls to me."

Sam's shocked. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"You had it locked away inside a box that kept it muted, but I could still feel it. I always knew where it was, I just had no desire to touch it or do anything with it. Except when I had my accident." Jack rubs the back of his neck feeling horribly bad all of a sudden. He closes his eyes and buries his guilt and pain over Mary and looks toward Sam and Dean. "Well?"

Dean looks at Sam. Sam nods.

"I'm going too!" Precious grabs Jack's hand.

Sam pulls Precious into his arms. "No you're not. You and I are waiting right here until they return. They're going to get a very cursed item from the bombed out bunker. Once they return, we'll make plans on what we'll do next. The three of us love you too much to lose you to the evil that exists in that universe right now. That evil book is way too powerful to leave for just anyone to find. That book could create god killers. Do you understand?"

She quickly looks at Dean and then at Jack. Worry evident on her face. She looks into her Daddy's eyes. "I understand. I'll wait here with you."

Sam holds his daughter. "Hurry Dean. If you're not back within an hour, I'm coming for you and I'll bring down hell fire upon anyone standing in my way."

Dean smiles. _"I love it when you talk dirty."_ He winks as he grips Jack's arm and snaps his fingers.

~~~~~

**~The Bunker Ruins~**

It's night time as Dean and Jack begin their search for the book.

Jack stills himself and moves over the wreckage trying to feel for the book's "calling". He moves toward what he thinks might be the book. Someone jumps out taking a swing at him with a large, long blade. It cuts Jack's throat. Dean pushes Jack out of the way and confronts his attacker. Jack stumbles and falls.

Michael stands in front of Dean with a long sword that he tried to cut Jack's head off with. 5 other angels appear. Raphael, Balthazar, Anna, Uriel and Gadreel.

Dean doesn't say a word or give anyone a chance to explain. He snaps and all 6 turn to dust. Weapons clanking against the rubble as they vanish into clouds of dust. Dean waves his hand in front of his face as the dust blows his way. He coughs. "Sons a bitches never learn! And fucking Gadreel! You dicks have some nerve bringing that bastard anywhere near me!"

He calms himself and turns to Jack. "You alright?"

Jack nods. "Yeah. Just a scratch."

Dean helps Jack up to his feet and heals the cut to his neck. The blood on his clothing vanishes too. The blade that cut him would have infected him the way Michael's lance infected Cas. Michael's weapons are no joke. Dean should know. He's been called "Michael's sword" himself, right? Everyone should know better than to fuck with Dean Winchester or what's his.

Jack keeps looking for the Book of the Damned and quickly finds it. Under a bunch of debris. It's still in a locked box. He pickes it up and holds onto it.

Naomi, Cas and Gabriel sudddnly appear.

Dean's about to snap the newcomers out of existence, but saw Cas and stopped.

Naomi speaks for them, "We saw you destroy Michael and his followers. Michael also teamed up with Crowley and Amara along with several others. We have no idea where they've taken Death and her reapers. Cain has his blade. He's using it in a very bloody fashion since he knows he has to sever heads to separate souls from their bodies. More and more souls continue to be stuck in The Vail until Death and the reapers can be found. You ordered Castiel to kill Cain, but he's been thwarted from his mission by Michael, Crowley and the few knights of hell Cain has protecting him. They are using weapons provided to them by Michael. One nick from one of these weapons and an angel will die a very long, slow and painful death."

Dean nods. "We'll eventually get Cain. Crowley has been very smart. Death and the reapers are in hell. He thinks I can't lock hell's gates again until they're topside, but he's wrong." Dean raises his hands and concentrates. He uses his power to lock hell's gates. ALL of hell's gates.

"If you see Crowley, capture him with these." Dean snaps and a pair of devil's trap handcuffs appear. "Place him in your prison in heaven with the cuffs on at all times. Now, if you'll excuse me." He turns to Jack and speaks to his mind only, " _Take me to Sam. Now."_


	17. Dean's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: RELIGIOUS STORIES AND TOPICS MINIMALLY DISCUSSED. JUDEO CHRISTIAN BELIEFS IN A MESSIAH. THESE TOPICS ARE ONLY BRIEFLY DISCUSSED. 
> 
> NOTE: Hello everyone. I hope your having a restful weekend. This chapter has a bit of a touchy topic so I'm posting a warning. I hope I don't offend anyone, that's not my intention. Just seems with this show delving into Biblical situations, it was only a matter of time before Judaism and/or Christianity would appear in some shape or form. I hope I kept it light enough and that everyone understands this is fiction. I appreciate your understanding that my intentions are not to offend or influence anyone's religious points of view. This is just a fictional story. I took a lot of time with this chapter for this reason. I hope everyone enjoys it. If anyone does find offense, I apologize. This should be the only chapter that brings up this topic.  
> °○°○°○°○•○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°

**~Beach Paradise Universe~**

Jack holds the door open as Castiel carries Dean's unconscious body into Jack and Precious's home.

Sam rushes forward and takes him from Cas. He quickly lies him down on the sofa. Sam places his hand under Dean's shirt so he's touching his bare chest. His hand begins to glow. He presses his cheek to Dean's as he speaks softly. "Wake up. Wake up and tell me how much you love me." Sam feels his power being drained into his soul mate. It's leaving him light headed.

A hand is placed on Sam's shoulder and he feels renewed energy. A sudden power surge. His body glows bright gold and it flows into Dean. Sam knows it's Jack.

Dean moans and reaches into his soul mate's hair. "More than pie and almost as much as our kids."

Sam looks into green eyes. He smiles. "Almost?"

Dean looks at Jack as he says, "They're amazing kids."

Jack smiles and backs away happy that his surrogate father's okay.

Sam kisses Dean and their powers get the little boost that Dean needs.

Precious can't stay away from her Father any longer. She's practically in Dean's lap as he sits up on the sofa. She hugs him and kisses his cheek. "You scared me."

"Nothing to be scared of, baby girl." He gives her a hug. "What did you and your daddy do while I was away?"

She gets up off the sofa and holds his hand. "Come see."

Dean follows her outside and they walk along the beach. A beach house comes into view. "What's this?"

Precious smiles. "Daddy and I built it. Come see!"

Dean turns toward Sam and he looks a bit proud of himself. From what Dean can see of the outside, he and their daughter should be.

It's much larger than Jack and Precious's home. It looks different too. Dean smiles. It's colors are shades of blues and natural wood tones. There's a large deck and upper balcony facing the sun and the ocean. An infinity pool off of the deck along with a hot tub. The back of the house (which will be used as the front) has glass doors and windows that let in plenty of sunlight.

Once inside, Dean was even more amazed. The house is large and airy. Very bright and completely opposite of what his home has been for the past several years.

The first thing he sees is a living room that looks a lot like his "Dean Cave" use to. The recliners are spot on replicas. There's a huge TV along with all their electronics. Dean's amazed to see an exact replica of his jukebox. "No way!" He looks at the list of songs. Almost identical. He looks over at Sam, "You remembered my albums?"

He smiles as he nods toward Precious. "She pulled all of this from my memories and we created it together. Like a sand castle, but with real wood and real things."

Dean's amazed.

In the dining room, the table is a replica of their war room map table with matching chairs.

The kitchen is a little different. It feels more like home. It has all modern appliances. Beautiful natural wood cabinetry and marble countertops. There's a small table and 4 chairs in the kitchen area that match the wood from the cabinets. It looks perfect.

Upstairs there's a library. Of course Sam has a replica of HIS library in this room and it takes up a lot of space. The table they carved their initials on is in this room.

Sam looks a bit upset. Dean asks, "What is it?"

Sam swallows hard as he takes a book off the shelf. "Most of these books are empty. Some have information in them from my memory. Others..." Sam opens the book he's holding and flips through the blank pages quickly showing Dean. "I remembered the book's title, but can't remember it's text." He puts the book back on the shelf.

Dean takes Sam's hand and squeezes it. "We'll get more. We won't find those again, but we'll get more."

Sam smiles.

Dean holds Sam's hand as Precious leads them into the master bedroom. "NO WAY!"

Sam and Precious are excited by Dean's reaction.

The room is large. There's a king size, adjustable, memory foam bed. Also a large wall that's just a window facing the ocean. It has french doors that open up onto a balcony. The balcony has a small table and 2 comfortable chairs for lounging.

What Dean is completely aghast over is the replica weapons on one of the walls, including his weapon from when he was in purgatory. There's also a perfect replica of the record player and albums he kept in his room, before he put them in the jukebox. It's an antique record player, but Sam has a modern speaker system hooked up to it. The records are all organized on a large bookshelf and there are tons of them.

Sam grins, "Precious couldn't pick out my music from yours. So she made records from all the songs I knew."

Dean looks at Sam. "All the songs?!"

Precious corrects Sam. "All the songs both of you know. Songs you would listen to together in the car, mostly."

Sam perks up. "Oh! Come on! I gotta show you this!" He takes Dean's hand and they practically run downstairs.

Dean laughs. "Slow down!"

Sam's too excited to slow down. He brings Dean to a door off the utility room where there's a nice large washer and dryer.

Dean sees the washer and dryer. He's confused, "Nice laundry room, but I don't think it's anything to get super excited about."

Sam flips on a light switch and opens the door. He waits for Dean's reaction.

The door opens up to a garage. Inside the garage is a car. Dean's heart stops beating. "No."

Sam wraps his arms around his brother from behind. "Can't really drive it on sand."

"I can make roads." Dean steps into the garage while holding on to Sam's hand. He touches her roof and smiles. "Is it really you?"

Sam lets Dean's hand go so he can check out his car.

Dean opens up the driver's side door and she sounds the same. He gets in and the seat feels about the same. The smell is dead on accurate. The marks on the dash, the small flaws here and there that only he might know are all there. He's startled by the sudden sound of the garage door being opened.

Sunlight pours in and the natural light makes Baby look even prettier. Dean closes the driver's door and starts the engine. She cranks up the same and purrs the same. The steering wheel feels the same.

He turns the car off and just sits there.

Sam asks Precious to give him and her father some private time to talk. She understands. Says he and her father should come over later for dinner. Sam says they will. He hugs her and she leaves. She goes back home to Jack.

Sam gets into the passenger side of the car and closes the door. He sees that Dean's not okay. "Anything I can do to help?"

Dean takes Sam's hand. "I feel like I'm in the Matrix. This car's not real. Nothing around me is real except you. Our reality got destroyed because we were trying to do the right thing. I keep wanting to go back to when we were kids. Before you went to college. I want to grab hold of you and get into Baby and drive so fucking far away we never see a monster, ghost, demon or angel as long as we live." He lets go of Sam's hand and gets out of the car.

"What are you saying?" Sam's starting to really worry.

"There was a time when I believed the world was worth saving. I honestly thought it was worth fighting and dying for. The more I see, the less I believe."

Sam comes around the car quick. "You can't honestly believe that?"

Dean touches Sam's temple and lets him see the things he saw on his last visit to Earth.

Sure, there was human suffering and pain. There was a reason for it. It wasn't all demons and angels either. Dean discovered humans can be wicked and evil all on their own. They don't need any assistance from the supernatural. Dean has used his God power and seen the evil in humanity. It made him physically weak. Sick even. All this time he believed that the majority of humanity was good. He discovered just the opposite. The majority of humanity is evil. They put on a mask of normality, while behind closed doors they're cheating on their spouse, beating their child, beating each other, underpaying employees, raping, killing, stealing, molesting children, embezzling, gambling away other people's money, lying to get others imprisoned or worse, lying to get promoted or some other financial gain, selling children for sex, selling women for sex, degrading others, racism, sexism, abusing disabled and elderly... he could go on all day and night.

Dean removes his fingers from Sam's temple. "People are doing all this without the influence of a creepy bastard like Crowley. They're doing it because they are all creepy bastards themselves. And I'm suppose to want to save this planet? why?"

All Sam can say is, "Welcome to Chuck's delimma." He shrugs.

Dean just sighs and walks away. He leaves out the garage, walking toward the beach.

"Where are you going?"

"I need some time to think."

"Precious invited us to dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

He's too far away to talk verbally. _"That's besides the point. We don't need food. We need family."_

Dean stops walking. "Family."

~~~~~

**~Jack and Precious's Home~**

Precious made dinner for everyone. She researched how to make lasagna. Jack helped her. Sam and Dean were quite impressed. She even made garlic toast and a pretty decent caesar salad.

Dean was very happy to see the apple pie. His baby girl really out did herself. She got a big hug and kiss from her father. It was perfect.

After dinner, Dean has Jack, Sam and Precious all sitting down in the living room.

He's pacing as he thinks about this problem he's having and begins discussing it with his family. "I've explained everything to you kids just as I explained it to Sammy. Chuck could see people the way I am and it's horrible. Chuck's "hands off" approach didn't work. His "hands on" approach back a zillion years ago with Noah and the ark worked, but he killed all of humanity. That is where I was heading. I need an idea that keeps me from wiping everyone out, but gets everyone to understand that the days of Sodom and Gomorrah are over."

Precious is confused. Jack touches Precious's forehead filling her mind with the Bible. "Oh! Okay. Noah. Sodom and Gomorrah." She gives her father a thumbs up. "Got it." Precious comments, "In both stories God warned people he was going to destroy them. Well, he warned the good people. The evil people he let parish."

Everyone thought on that. Dean corrects her, "He warned the good people because they listened. The evil people won't listen to God. The good people tried warning the bad people. Everyone thought Noah was a crazy old man. People tried raping the angels that visted Lot. Lot thought it would be less offensive to God for his children to be raped instead of God's angels. Lot couldn't convince people not to rape his own guests or family. Anyway, the point I'm making is that evil people won't hear me."

"Maybe they'll hear Jack?" Precious offers.

Everyone looks at Jack.

"Me? Hell no! The last son of God that tried helping Chuck out with these evil humans got beaten and nailed to a cross. I'll pass."

Sam rolls his eyes.

Precious whispers, "He wasn't a nephilim."

"What?" Jack looks at his love and can't believe she's saying this.

She looks so sweet. "If he were a nephilim, they couldn't have done those things. He had to be human. He probably lost his grace or gave it up before they did those horrible things."

"I'll fight. I'll stand beside you and speak. I just won't martyr myself." Jack means it.

"I'd never ask you to." Dean places his hand on Jack's shoulder. "We fought too hard to save you. You're our son and we love you."

Jack smiles. He needed to hear that. Precious hugs him.

Sam explains, "Judeo Christian lore foretells of a Messiah that will come. He will come from the clouds with the angels and all eyes shall see him at the End of Days. He will end all wars bringing peace and an end to famine and pestilence."

Dean suggests, "Maybe one of us can return as the Messiah."

"It won't work."

Everyone turns toward Castiel who is standing next to Dean all of a sudden. Cas explains, "You have what appears to be a good idea. Chuck actually tried it just as World War 2 began. The Messiah himself actually stood on the Mount of Olives and every eye saw him. After that, things went terribly wrong. Humans believed it was their last day on Earth and started doing horrible things. Unimaginable things. The Messiah was meant to end the wars. His presence escalated the wars. Angels started battling demons on the streets of major cities. Total chaos ensued. Even with Chuck's intervention, more than half of the world perished. Humans, angels, demons, creatures of the land, sea and air were all destroyed. To put it in perspective, the world was scorched so badly that horses, elephants, dolphins and bees became extinct. That's just a few species out of the thousands that were demolished."

Cas sighs. "Chuck decided to roll the clocks back and make it as if the Messiah and his angels had never appeared. Chuck and all the angels agreed it was a bad idea. Chuck's son went into seclusion. Nobody has seen him since."

"Michael said that World War 2 was violent and bloody because of the residual memory of violence that somehow remained within the human psyche after Chuck had turned back time. I'm not sure about that. I am certain that appearing before humans as the son of God is not going to work."

Dean shrugs. "I give up. I have no ideas on how to save anyone."

Precious says, "Just fix Earth."

Everyone looks at her. Dean asks, "Fix Earth? How?"

She smiles. "I watched news reports with Jack. People are concerned about so many things that are wrong with their world. Climate change, hunger, diseases, natural disasters, homelessness, water pollution, animal conservation.. the list of things that need fixed is quite long."

Sam speaks up. "Just because you can, doesn't mean you should."

Everyone thinks about what Sam just said.

Sam continues. "I've seen a hoarder have their home completely cleaned up like new. A year later, the home was cluttered and had a rodent and insect infestation again. I say this to make a point. The Earth we know has a disease. Unless the disease is cured..." He sighs heavily. "You can fix the symptoms, but the disease will manifest the symptoms all over again. People will still pollute the waters. They'll still poach animals for horns or fur. They'll still take from others so they have more even though they have plenty. They'll force people from their homes out of greed. Earth has a disease and it starts with humanity."

Precious is crying. Jack holds her.

Sam apologizes. "I didn't mean to upset you, sweetheart. I was just trying to explain."

She gives her daddy a hug. "I wish we could do something."

Jack has an idea. "A new Earth."

Now everyone is looking at Jack. "You take a new universe that is clean and make a new Earth. We transfer chosen humans to the new Earth."

Cas nods. "That's how Earth 5 was created. Chuck made sure the new Earth had dinosaur fossils, pyramids, architectural ruins and all the things that the old Earth had. Even the same cosmos. Creating it almost destroyed him. It was why he had to lock Amara away. She tried to stop him from creating Earth 5. Now you're talking about Earth 6?" Cas just shakes his head.

Dean folds his arms over his chest. "Alright great celestial being that's obviously eons old, what do you suggest we do about Earth 5?"

Cas takes a deep breath and looks Dean in the eyes. "Absolutely nothing."

Dean's incredulous, "Seriously?"

"Earth will destroy itself or redeem itself. Just let people decide for themselves what they want to do." Cas has it all figured out.

"That's what Chuck was doing until he opened all of hell's gates and undid everything Sam and I had done." Dean's still pissed over that.

Cas confirms, "Yes. That was God's plan."

"I have a headache. I shouldn't be able to get a headache, but I have one." Dean sits on the sofa and Sam sits beside him. Dean rests his head on Sam's shoulder as Sam comforts him.

Cas closes his eyes as if listening to something. He opens his eyes and tells Dean. "I'll return within the hour." He vanishes.

Everyone wonders what that was about.

Sam stands up and pulls Dean up with him. "I'm taking him to get some rest. Dinner was wonderful Precious. Thank you so much."

Dean smiles. "Yes. It was awesome."

Precious gives them each a hug and a kiss. "I'm happy you both enjoyed it. I'll make it again sometime."

Jack touches Dean's arm. "We'll be here if you need us." Dean nods and touches Jack's hand.

~~~~~

**~Dean and Sam's Home~**

Sam uses his power to send him and Dean to the master bedroom of their new home.

They both undress and get into bed. Neither of them need sleep since becoming deities, but they enjoy resting and holding each other in bed.

"Is your head still hurting?" Sam's concerned.

"It's a dull ache. Probably from stress and overthinking things. I worry too much."

Dean kisses Sam. "But this right here." His lips move over Sam's jaw. His hand pulls Sam's body closer. "This tends to soothes me like nothing ever could."


	18. Chuck's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I think we're finally winding this story down. Only 1 or 2 more chapters to go after this. I hope everyone likes it so far. 💜💜💜  
> °○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°

~ **Beach Paradise Universe~**  
**~Dean and Sam's Home~**

Dean actually slept in Sam's arms for a little over an hour. During that hour he had a vision:

  
_Chuck is trying to stop people from ruining all he created. Amara is arguing with him. Dean can't hear their words, but he can tell their argument is violent. Chuck slaps her. She leaves and starts taking her rage out on the world. She's destroying people, animals and beautiful parts of the world that took thousands of years to form. Chuck is crying as he begs her to stop. He'll do anything if she'll just let him handle things in his own way. She screams that if humans can't appreciate her brother's beautiful gifts then they don't deserve them. She can't see how she's ripping her own brother's heart into pieces as she adds to the destruction and horror that the humans have already done. He pulls out an opal colored gemstone from his pocket. Amara is still on a rampage. Chuck calls Michael. *"Bring him to me."* Michael arrives with Lucifer. Both of them appear in human vessels than Dean's never seen, but Dean recognizes them both. They kneel before their father. Chuck speaks to Lucifer's mind. *"Do this and you'll be forgiven."* Lucifer stands up with a shocked look on his face. He can't believe he has a chance at redemption. *"Yes Father. I will."* Chuck gives the stone to Lucifer. The archangel understands his mission. He vanishes and reappears in front of Amara as she's burning down a forest. Lucifer touches the stone to her shoulder, close to her collarbone. He watches as she looks at him with horror. She vanishes into the stone turning it black because she's Darkness. Lucifer instantly has a mark on his shoulder at his collarbone where he had touched her with the stone. It's a symbol that represents Amara and the Darkness. Chuck and Michael appear beside Lucifer. Chuck retrieves the stone. "You are the key, my son. You will hold her Darkness locked away so I can repair the damage that's been done." He looks at the damage all around them. Lucifer asks, "For how long?" Chuck shrugs. "As long as it takes. You asked me for redemption. This is how you'll receive it. Now, do me a favor and help your siblings with repairing what she destroyed." The look in Lucifer's eyes is not one of gratitude._

Dean wakes up feeling worse than he did before he fell asleep.

Sam feels Dean's pain and despair. "What can I do?"

Dean shrugs. "I should have never taken his place."

Sam holds him close. He too has no idea what they should do. They stay like this for a long time. Sam moving his fingers through Dean's hair. It's usually the other way around. Dean's having to calm Sam and keep him from boiling over. Right now Sam just feels numb as he holds his brother. It's like Dean's broken and he doesn't know how to fix him. Just as Dean doesn't know how to fix Earth.

Sam finally says, "Is it too late to give it back?"

Dean sits up and looks at Sam.

Sam sits up and gently touches Dean's face. "Just bring Chuck back. I'll be right beside you."

Dean kisses his soul mate. Sometimes Sam's way smarter than he realizes.

They both get up and get dressed with the snap of Dean's fingers. Sam laughs, "I'm gonna miss that." Dean smiles. "Me too." They've both gotten use to having God powers. Being human again isn't going to be easy.

Dean closes his eyes and opens his hand. The leather pouch with the gemstone inside it appears. He looks at Sam as he shoves it into his jeans pocket. "I had to hide it, just in case. You know?"

"I get it." Sam places his arms around Dean's waist. "What's the plan?"

Cas appears. "Hello Dean. You called?"

"Yes. Was Crowley ever found?"

"He's still in hell. Angels have searched and have not found him. We've concluded he's in hell. Death and most of the reapers are still in hell also. There are six reapers that have come out of hiding. They've been emptying the veil. Cain is still on his mission, but angels have been stalling him by blocking his way and moving his targets. Several angels died fighting his knights, but his knights have all been defeated. Humans are still at war in some regions of the world, but a rather large nuclear blast in Asia has stopped some of the fighting. A lot of the human devastation has been aired on television. People are realizing how serious their hate and brutal actions are becoming. Millions have died from the blast. The reapers have more than they can handle." Cas looks distraught. His trenchcoat has burns, blood stains and tears in it. He's obviously been fighting.

Dean says to him. "Show me what you've seen."

"Are you sure?" Cas isn't wanting to show him.

Dean doesn't waiver.

Cas touches Dean's forehead. Sam's standing behind his soul mate. Sure enough. As soon as Cas finishes showing him everything. Dean falls back into Sam's arms. He turns around and holds Sam and tries to keep his composure. His stomach tries to let go, but he holds it down. He has to swallow several times. Sam rubs his back. He takes deep breaths.

"I saved as many as I could." Cas looks even more defeated.

Dean quickly stands up and pulls Cas into his arms. "Thank you."

Cas does what he normally does. He hugs him back. "Why are you thanking me?"

Dean lets him go and grins as he looks into the eyes of his friend. "For doing what God created you to do. Also for doing it because you want to, not because you have to. Some of what you've done to help others most angels wouldn't have done. Do you even realize that?"

Cas says plainly, "I just do what I think is necessary at the time."

Dean knows Cas understands what he's saying to him, but Cas still puts on this facade that he's ONLY an angel of the Lord doing his job. Dean will just have to accept that Cas is going to be this way. Maybe he's protecting himself from heaven's wrath. Who knows. Dean just decides to let him be. "I need you to come with me back to Earth."

"I'm going to!" Sam refuses to be left behind.

"Sam, he might destroy me! I can't let him do that to you! Think about our children!" Dean is yelling because he means it. He refuses to leave them without a parent. "What if Dad stayed in that fire with mom?"

Sam's crying. "I still had you. I always had you, Dean. Precious has Jack. They have each other." Sam embraces Dean. "You go, I go. Remember that promise you made in that church. There's no me without you."

 **"Father!" "Daddy!"** Jack and precious are calling for them from the living room.

Dean's holding Sam and he can see the dark clouds and storming sea from the balcony window. "Sammy, you need to calm down. You're scaring the kids."

"You scared me first." He wipes his eyes.

Dean kisses him. "Shhhh. I won't go without you. Okay?" Dean wipes at his tears.

Sam nods and feels better.

 **Knock, Knock, Knock**.

Cas is at the door. Dean nods and Cas opens the door.

Precious runs up and hugs her parents. "Are you okay?" They both hug her close and kiss her cheeks. She kisses them. They tell her they're okay.

Jack takes this moment to hug his father Castiel. Cas, even though he typically doesn't have emotions, feels something as he holds his son in his arms. Jack whispers, "Are you alright?"

Cas holds him tighter and then looks at his face. "Just happy that you're alive." He embraces him again. "You are why I fight."

Jack hugs his father again. "Thank you. Don't ever stop because I'll always need you to be here for me."

"Okay." Cas grins as he and Jack look at each other again. Both of them just happy to see one another.

Dean announces, "I've decided I'm going to give my God power back to Chuck."

Jack and Precious protest. Dean has them quiet down. "The two of you will stay here in your universe for now. If things go well and Chuck can fix Earth, we'll see about going back to Earth. Look, I have to admit defeat. I really have no idea what I'm doing. Chuck has been the All Mighty God for eons. He's recreated Earth 5 times. He should know how to get this one back on track. I'm hoping he won't be vengeful or angry. Odds are he will be. I know I'd be if I were locked up. Look how angry Amara was."

Sam comments, "She returned as an infant. What if Chuck does too."

Dean gives Sam a glower. "Let's not think of how things can get worse, okay? I have enough stress hoping Chuck doesn't zap us into oblivion."

Precious's eyes are huge. "He'd do that?"

Dean wants to make that sad look on his baby girl disappear. "He might."

"No." She hugs him tight. "Stay here with us. Forget Earth."

"It doesn't work that way. I have responsibilities. I did this and now I have to fix it."

Sam's squeezing Dean's hand.

Precious nods. "It's not fair."

"I know." Dean wants to get this over with. He hates emotional goodbyes.

Sam touches her face, which has gone practically invisible with no rainbow prisms. "We'll return as soon as we can."

Dean pulls Jack aside and they speak quietly. "You and Precious will be able to have children when she becomes of age."

"What!" Jack is a bit louder than he meant to be.

"Shhhh." Dean whispers. "Her eggs aren't fertile yet. She's too young. Somehow, I just know that when she becomes one Earth year in age, her eggs will be fertile. She won't become translucent during sexual arousal anymore. That's when you know she's ready. The two of you will be able to have normal intercourse. She'll only ovulate 6 times a year. Again, I don't know how I know, I just do. During her ovulation month, she will crave sweets. All kinds of sugary sweets and candy. She will also be moody. If you miss her ovulation, she'll have a period. Are you aware of what that is?"

Jack thinks a minute. "Menstruation?"

"Yes. I stocked a box of pads and feminine hygiene products in my garage just in case Chuck obliterates me and Sam. Just show her where it is. The packaging should be self explanatory. If not, find a video on YouTube."

Jack winces. "I hope you're here for all of this."

"I may or may not be, but you will be." Dean smiles and pats Jack on the back. "Good luck son."

Sam and Dean say their farewells to their children. They ask Cas to return to Earth. Dean will call him when they are ready to release Chuck. Sam wants to make one final trip to his planet.

Dean holds Sam in his arms as they enter the wormhole. They exit into their own universe and Dean quickly snaps them to Sam's Planet.

~~~~~~~~~~

 **~Sam's Planet~**  
**~Many Light Years From Earth~**

  
"It's just as amazing as I remembered." Sam walks toward a tree.

Dean follows him. "What are you doing."

Sam has his hunting knife. He uses it to cut away the bark from a small portion on a tree. He then uses a smaller pocket knife to carve his initials into the wood. He hands the knife to Dean.

Dean uses the knife to carve his own initials with a "+" between his initials and Sammy's. He then carves the word "FOREVER" beneath his initials. Dean gives Sam his knife back with a smile.

Sam smiles as he carves a heart around the whole engraving. He puts his knife away.

"You're such a romantic." Dean kisses his Sammy.

"You're the romantic. I just carved a tree. You created a whole damn planet and made sure it got named after me." Sam kisses him and holds him tight.

An orange moose walks up and sniffs them as they're kissing. They don't touch it. They just watch it watching them. It gets bored and walks away.

Sam looks into Dean's green eyes. "I love you. No matter what happens, I want you to know I love you so indescribably that there are no words."

Dean moves his hand over Sam's face and through his hair. "You went from being my beautiful boy to the man I lived for. The man I died for. You're my everything Sam." Sam reaches up and holds Dean's hand against his cheek. "I will love you through all eternity." Dean brings Sam's hand to his lips and places a gentle kiss there. "Are you ready to see what our future holds for us?"

"As long as I'm with you." They kiss for a short while before leaving.

~~~~~

 **~Earth~**  
**~Killarney National park, Ireland~**

Dean snaps and they are standing alone in the middle of a green field. Sam asks, "Where are we?"

"Ireland. I always wanted to see it before I died." He looks around at the lush green fields, mountains and lakes.

"This is breathtaking. You know, If Chuck lets us live you'll have to fly back to the States."

Dean seems to be ignoring Sam.

"Dean. You hate flying."

Dean agrees that they should go back to the States. "Fine." He's still holding Sam's hand as he snaps his fingers.

~~~~~

 **~Mid afternoon~**  
**~An empty field not far from the demolished MOL Bunker~**  
**~Lebanon, Kansas~**

Dean summons both Castiel and Amara.

Castiel arrives and stands next to Dean with his arms by his side.

They wait, but no Amara.

Dean's tired of waiting on her. He snaps and Amara appears.

She smiles. "I haven't heard from you in a while. I was beginning to think you forgot about me." She sounds intoxicated.

Sam asks, "Have you been drinking?"

"Just a little bit." She smiles as she stumbles toward Dean and he has to catch her to keep her from falling. He gets her to her feet and touches her forehead.

She's instantly sober. She looks around and straightens up her dress. "Why am I here?"

Dean pulls the gemstone pouch from his pocket. "I'm freeing your brother."

"Why?!" She is angry.

Dean's confused. "Don't you want him freed?"

"No! I want him destroyed!" She attempts to grab the pouch from Dean, but Cas grabs hold of her fast enough.

"Just hold on to her Cas. Don't let her vanish."

He holds Amara as Dean pulls the bright shining stone from it's pouch.

"Dean don't! He'll destroy us all!" Amara is very afraid.

"I have to."

Dean places the glowing stone in his hand and his whole body starts to glow. Everyone averts their eyes. Dean touches the stone to the mark on his neck and feels himself rise. He swirls in the air as his power slowly drains into Chuck as he emerges from the stone and forms beside him. They both stop swirling and land on their feet.

Chuck is dressed in blue board shorts and a loud lime colored t-shirt that says "Vacation Mode On". He also has matching flip flops and Ray Ban wayfarer sunglasses on. He was holding an ice cold frozen margarita with salt around the rim. Now he's just holding a frosty glass with a touch of salt on the rim.

Dean and Chuck both have some sticky margarita that got sloshed on them. Luckily, Sam and the others were standing far enough away, they didn't get sloshed.

Dean looks at chuck and yells, "What the hell?!"

Chuck drops his empty glass and looks at Dean. "Shouldn't I be saying that?"

Chuck sees Amara being held by Castiel. "What did she do?"

Dean tells him. "She wanted you to stay in the gemstone."

Chuck shakes his head. He looks at her. "You are my Darkness."

She yells, "NOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Sam feels the dark power he's been fighting for so long finally leave him. The mark on his chest fades and reappears on Amara. She regains all her Darkness.

Chuck yells at her, "Amara! We have the same agreement as before! Don't forget it!"

She's crying her eyes out as she disappears.

Chuck holds his hand out. "Give me the gemstone."

"I don't have it." Dean shows his hands and empties his pockets.

"WHO DOES?!" Chuck's anger is rising.

"It's not here. You know what I think. I think you wanted to get trapped in that stone. I think that stone is a vacation from all this." Dean pokes at his shirt when he says "vacation". "I think you played all of us. Well play time is over. This universe is a mess. I'll admit that it's an impossible task, but it's yours. You've got eons of experience under your belt. So, why don't you start acting like God and stop acting like a spoiled author that's not getting the punch line in his novel that he's looking for. Just deal with the material you've got and work the problems. Stop trying to narrate our lives into a horror novel. Can you please fix Earth 5 so we can have some peace and enjoy life for a while?"

Dean throws his hands up and takes a seat on the ground. "I get it. People suck. I thought demons and monsters were bad. Shit! Humans are some of the most vile beings in all creation."

Chuck sits next to Dean. "Right! I thought I'd make humans and they'd be productive and brilliant. Were they ever. Humans have created more ways to harm and kill each other than I ever could have fathomed. I even wiped them off the face of the Earth and started over. Same problem. I thought if I could narrate the heroes, then maybe I could save the universe. I can't even narrate you guys."

"We don't want narration Chuck. We like our free will. We just need the good to out weigh the bad. Right now. Out there." Dean is pointing to the world. "The bad humans are out numbering the good."

"Oh, by the way Michael and some of his followers are dead. They destroyed mine and Sammy's home and the Men of Letters Bunker."

Dean tells Chuck everything he did to try and save the Earth. The one place he did save was the "Apocalypse Universe". It's thriving. He tells him about destroying the "Bad Place Universe". Chuck didn't seem too concerned about losing it.

"Donatello has your journal that explains the universes. Amara brought it to me and Donatello deciphered it."

Chuck listened to everything Dean had to tell him. He stands up and takes a deep breath. "Okay. Looks like I have some work to do." He snaps his fingers.

...

...

...


	19. Chuck Strikes Back

**~Heaven's Jail~**

Dean knows where he is instantly. As soon as he sees his parents locked up in cells not far from his, he knows. Chuck is such a fucking dick. He shouldn't be surprised really. This might not end well.

~~~~~~~~~~

 **~Lebanon, Kansas~**  
**~MOL Bunker~**

Sam wakes up and stretches out. He's relaxed and cozy until he realizes Dean's not next to him.

His mind snaps wide awake and he starts to remember things. He quickly sits up. "DEAN!" He looks around the dark room. He's in Dean's bed at the bunker. The room's too small to be their home on the beach.

"DEAN!" Why isn't Dean answering him? He quickly gets out of bed. He's wearing flannel pajama bottoms and a gray long sleeved shirt. He grabs his gun from the nightstand and heads down the hall barefoot. "DEAN!"

A bedroom door opens from behind him. Jack enters the hallway squinting his eyes. "Sam?"

"Jack! You shouldn't be here!" Sam goes to him. "Is Precious with you?"

"What?" Jack's confused.

Sam can tell Jack has no memory of Precious. He takes a deep breath. "Have you seen Dean?"

Jack shakes his head. "I thought he was with you."

Sam takes another deep breath. "He's not here."

"Maybe Rowena can find him."

Just then Rowena comes out of her bedroom. "What is all this fuss about? It's bloody 4 in the morn'in. Sleep is not an option at my age, gentlemen."

Jack looks at Sam and rolls his eyes.

Sam is looking at Rowena as if he's seeing a ghost.

Rowena approaches Sam. "Oh, I'd know that look on anyone. Come on Samuel. You'd better sit before you keel over."

Sam actually takes her advice and follows her to the library. He sits down as Jack gets him a cold bottle of water from the fridge.

Sam rubs his face. He sips on the water and tries to remember what happened. "It's like I'm Dorothy and I just got back from Oz. I have no idea what's real and what isn't." Sam laughs. "That's even more funny considering she actually lived here and went back to Oz here." Sam really feels like he's lost his mind...yet again.

He looks at Jack. "Did I die in a truck accident with Cas heading back here from Oklahoma?"

Jack shakes his head. "No. Why would you think that?"

Sam just shakes his head and asks Jack to get his cell phone for him. Once Sam has his cell phone, he tries calling Dean.

Dean's phone goes to voice mail. So does Dean's spare.

Sam gets up and walks slowly to the garage. Sure enough, Baby's in the garage.

He tries not to panic. He doesn't want to think that Chuck would kill Dean, but where else could he be?

"Jack, can you call Cas?"

Jack points at Sam's phone. "You're holding your phone."

"Oh! Duh." Sam shakes his head as he dials Cas's number. He was actually asking Jack to use his nephilim powers, assuming he has any. Maybe he doesn't. Hopefully Cas will answer his phone.

No such luck. "Cas, it's Sam. Call me when you get this. It's important." He hangs up.

Now he's starting to worry.

~~~~~~~~~~

**~Heaven's Throne Room~**

"Alright. Earth is as it was before the Winchesters got hold of it. The big difference is all of you."

Chuck is looking at a room full of high level angels. "The one thing I will not have is a one world order ruled by heaven. Get that out of your minds. The humans will have free will. They will rule themselves to their own success or demise. If you attempt to disrupt or interfere in the lives of any human, I will eliminate you. Are we all clear on this?"

He stands in front of one archangel. "I'm especially talking to you Castiel. Do you understand my orders or do I need to eliminate you now?"

Cas answers clearly. "I understand. I will not disrupt or interfere with the lives of any human."

Chuck touches Cas's forehead and Cas feels his body weaken considerably. His powers drain. Chuck just took him down from being an archangel to being a seraphim. What Dean had gifted him with, Chuck has taken away. He also did it in front of his peers. Cas does find it a bit humiliating and degrading. Only because he has let human emotions become a part of who he is.

The other angels around Cas don't feel anything. There's no ridicule or debasing toward their brother for being demoted or chastised by their father. They just see it as something their father deemed necessary. There's now one less archangel among them.

~~~~~~~~~~

**~Heaven's Jail~**

Dean has been sitting in his cell thinking. He's concluded several things:

One. He was able to retain some of his power when Chuck came out of that gemstone. Reading magic spell books during his downtime at the bunker paid off.

Two. He knows exactly where that gemstone went.

Three. Sam Fucking Winchester is smart, stubborn and resilient. When Dean's stuck, Sam has a way of getting him unstuck.

Dean spoke with his mom and dad just enough to let them know he's okay. They assured him they're doing okay as well. They know better than to discuss anything of importance because the angels are listening. So, they're sitting quietly in their cells.

Since Dean still has some of his God power, Sam should have some type of power left too. Dean closes his eyes and really concentrates. _"Sammy, I'm in heaven's jail."_ He repeats this in his mind as he concentrates on his soul mate.

~~~~~~~~~~

**~The Bunker~**

"I need to go to my daughter. She's probably alone and scared right now."

"I think you hit your head one too many times Samuel. You don't have a daughter." Rowena shakes her head.

"Jack. Can you open a portal?" Sam's hopeful.

"To the Apocalypse Universe?" He doesn't think this is a good idea.

"No. Someplace else. If you can open the door, I'm pretty sure I can get us to the right universe." Sam's very anxious.

Sam feels a presence in the room before it appears. He has his gun up and pointed at Crowley just as he shows his face.

Crowley smirks. "Hello Moose. Mother." He sees Jack. "Spawn."

"Excuse you!" Jack's eyes glow. He's about to do something. Sam pushes Jack's shoulder back stopping him.

Crowley isn't paying them any attention. "There's no excuse for me. Ask her." He points at his mother.

Sam still has his gun pointing at Crowley. "You have 5 seconds to explain why you're here before I put this angel blade bullet into your skull."

Crowley's eyebrows rise at Sam's threat. "Nice." He loves a challenge. "I found something wandering my lower levels that clearly doesn't belong there. She killed a lot of demons without batting an eye. She reminded me of someone." He snaps and Precious appears.

As soon as Precious and Sam see each other they run toward each other and embrace. Precious is sobbing. "Daddy! It was so awful! A man came and Jack was gone! He sent me away to a dark hole! I think he tried to kill me!" She can't breath she's crying so much.

Sam holds her in his arms and comforts her. "Shhh. I got you. You're safe now Precious." He kisses the top of her head and smooths her hair as she tries to gain her composure. Her body went a bit transparent with her emotions being elevated, but her sorrow and fear kept the prism rainbows away. Knowing that fact sadden Sam even more.

"Daddy. I think that man destroyed our home." She hiccups. "He might have also destroyed our world."

Sam's so angry right now. How dare Chuck do this! Not only did he try to kill his baby girl, he destroyed their perfect beach universe.

_"Sammy, I'm in heaven's jail."_

Sam swears he just heard Dean through his daughter's sobs and the angry blood rushing through his veins.

Crowley grins. "Moose, between the two of you..." He points at Sam and the girl he's embracing that he claims is his daughter. "...hell wouldn't stand a chance. Please keep her out of my house." He vanishes leaving his typical foul stench behind.

Sam looks at his daughters face. She looks human again. Her eyes are a bit puffy, but she's alive and in his arms. He's so grateful and relieved.

_"Sammy, I'm in heaven's jail."_

"Did you hear that?" Sam asks.

Precious just nods as she wipes away her tears.

Jack and Rowena are fascinated by the young woman Sam is comforting.

Sam looks toward Jack. "Do you remember her?"

Jack looks at her face, but can't seem to remember her.

She goes to Jack and gives him a hug. He stands there not knowing what to do with his arms as she embraces him. She whispers in his ear, "Remember." She then presses her lips to his neck.

Jack feels like his veins are on fire for a brief moment. His whole body glows as his grace surges. His color returns to normal and he smiles as he looks into her gold colored eyes. His fingers touch her shiny gold ringlets of baby soft hair. "How did I forget you? I wish I could understand that." He kisses her softly.

Sam's hearing Dean's call. He's realizing he might be able to reply. _"I hear you. I'm at the bunker."_

Billie appears. "You need to listen to me." She's standing right in front of Sam. "There are prophesies that HE is deathly afraid of. He's determined to destroy Earth 5 in order to destroy the prophesy and live. He's been unable to completely destroy the prophesy. It follows him. This is the first time it's truly upon him and he has no idea. The God tablet was destroyed, but the words are still true. It was written that a golden child would be born of pure love. Only the golden child can extinguish the light of God and ignite new light in another." She points at Jack. "It's not him."

Sam realizes, "All this time he thought Jack was the "golden child"."

Billie nods. "He thought any nephilim would be a "golden child" or a "child of light". This is why he adamantly forbade any angel from procreating with humans. He kept the angels locked up in heaven for eons."

She looks at Precious. "I can't tell you what to do. I just came to deliver the message."

She looks at Sam and Jack. "I'll also give you a little more insight. Dean's in heaven's lock up with your mom and dad. They're unharmed. Castiel got his wings clipped. He's a seraphim once more. He and all the other angels are on lock down. I get news reports from my reapers on the front lines. I hear angel radio. This is the truth. Castiel was specifically warned to stay away from all humans including the Winchesters or face sudden elimination. He would be completely annihilated. I'm sorry."

She looks at Precious one last time. "It's all up to you. Good luck." She vanishes.

Precious goes to her Dad. "Daddy." She holds out her hand and a black stone appears. "Is that why you left this with me?"

Sam doesn't remember giving it to her. He doesn't touch it.

Rowena reaches into her robe and pulls out a leather pouch that has tiny things in it. She empties it to give it to Precious.

Sam takes the pouch quickly from Rowena's hand and inspects it before giving it to his daughter.

Rowena rolls her eyes, "Seriously Samuel! It's just a pouch!"

She sighs and tells Precious, "Place the stone in that wee pouch dear. You'll want to protect it from the elements."

Sam adds, "Then hide it wherever you had it hid and don't tell a soul where you put it."

She does as her daddy tells her.

Sam's confused. "When did I give that stone to you?"

She smiles. "Time travel. You said it was complicated God stuff."

Sam nods. "Time travel..."

~~~~~~~~~~

**~Heaven's Jail~**

Dean's smiling. He not only heard Sammy's messages, he heard his daughter's voice. She's okay. She's with Sam and Jack.

Now Dean can concentrate on escaping.

He stands up and the shackles he has on his wrists in front of him fall off. He walks up to the door of his cell and just opens it as if it were never locked. He walks over to his parent's prison cells. He opens the cell doors for them and then just touches their shackles. They fall to the ground. Nobody says a word.

Dean leads the way as they make their escape. He talks to his parent's minds, _"Listen. I'm taking you two over to mine and Sam's door. Once we go inside, I'm going to locate the back door that will lead us to Ash. He will keep you both hidden from these dicks until Sam and I do what has to be done."_

Dean sees that no one is near and places his arms around his mom and dad, he concentrates on where he wants to be and snaps his fingers.

They end up right outside his and Sam's door.

An angel is patrolling right down the hall. They quickly go through the door before being seen.

It's as if they've just stepped out of the back door of their old house in Lawrence and are now standing in the back yard.

Like some kind of weird rerun, (from Dean's perspective) a guy dressed up like a luchador (A masked wrestler similar to the one played by Jack Black in the movie "Nacho Libre") comes out of nowhere and waves for everyone to follow him.

Dean leads his parents in following the masked man. Ash does not disappoint. It doesn't take long for them to reach a tool shed in a neighbor's back yard. He quickly finishes the markings made in chalk on the door and then openes it. Once opened, Dean, John and Mary quickly enter. There's a conveniently placed bucket of water near by. Ash tosses it on the chalk markings before going inside and closing the door.

Once everyone was inside, Ash shut the door and wrote some more weird sigils and scribbles no one understood but him.

**~Ash's Heaven~**

Ash removes his mask and smiles. "Hola amigos. Welcome to my blue heaven!"

Dean smiles and asks, "Do you say that every time someone visits?"

Ash thinks on that as he goes behind the bar. "Yeeaaaahh. Pretty much." He smiles at John. "So you must be the great John Winchester everyone talks about."

John cracks a grin. "Everyone, huh?"

Just then Pamela Barns, William and Ellen Harvell, Jo Harvell, Daniel Elkins and Samuel Campbell walk into Ash's heaven/bar.

Mary's eyes get big. "Dad? Is that really you?"

He opens his arms. "It's me pumpkin."

Mary runs into her dad's embrace. He was the last person she expected to see. "It's good to see you." She smiles and touches his face. "Where's mom?"

"Right here, sweetheart."

Mary turns and goes to give her mom a long warm hug and a kiss. She missed her mom so much.

Dean actually shakes his grandfather's hand. Samuel tells him, "Sorry about all that mess with Crowley and your brother."

"It's forgotten. Good to see ya." Dean grins.

Dean's grandmother, Deanna, comes over and gives her grandson a big hug and peck on his cheek. "You boys have been awfully busy."

"Yes ma'am." He hugs her back and is feeling a bit uncomfortable with all his family around him without Sam being beside him.

Deanna asks, "Where's your brother?"

"Living and hopefully keeping up the fight."

John comments, "The way that kid fought me, I pity anyone brave enough to step up against Sammy."

Samuel raises his beer. "I second that."

Everyone agrees.

Ellen, Pamela, Jo, William and Daniel... they all take their turns greeting the Winchesters.

Jo asks Dean, "In it up to your ass again?"

"You know it. It gets worse and worse. Take down the bad guys and worse ones come out of the woodwork. It never quits."

Jo grins, "Lucky you never quit."

"Am I too late for the reunion?"

Everyone turns to see Sam who just walked into the bar. People start getting happy to see him.

"STOP!" Dean yells. "That's not Sam!"

Ash says, "I was beginning to wonder how he found my place."

Imposter Sam smiles. "You know why I'm here Dean."

Dean shakes his head. "I shouldn't have come into the bar. I should have stayed in my own heaven."

"The only one in here I want is you. Just you. I'll eventually get the others." He takes a few steps toward Dean.

Mary has her hand on her son's arm. "Who is that?"

Dean places his hand on hers for a moment. "It's okay. I got this." He winks at his mother.

"You're not going to tell her who I am?" Fake Sam smiles.

The real Sam appears out of nowhere and places his hand on his doppelganger. "It's time for you to go back where you came from."

The fake Sam changes to it's true form. A black shapeless blob. "You have no power over me!"

"Yeah, actually I do. You have a choice. Return to the Empty or perish." Sam's eyes are glowing.

"You can't destroy me!" Shadow tries to take over Sam as it would any other human or creature. It soon learns it can't.

"Are you done? Are you ready to go back to your realm and never come out of it again?" Sam isn't going to hesitate. He'll destroy this entity, consequences be damned.

Shadow appears to turn it's head as if looking toward Dean as he fades away and finally disappears.

Dean sighs as he looks at his brother. "It took you long enough!"

"For some reason I lost my memory when Chuck did what he did. Sorry." Sam hugs his mom and dad.

Everyone greets Sam and starts talking about what just happened.

Dean smiles. "We love you guys, but right now there's a target on our backs. It's best if Sam and I get out of here. We'll be back when everything's cleared up."

Quick hugs and goodbyes are said. Ash writes a code on the door. Once they open it, they'll be sent to Earth. He asks Dean. "Are you sure you're not dead?"

"Why?"

Ash explains, "If you go out this door as a soul, you'll just return to your own heaven. If you are alive, like Sam who just came here from Earth as a living person, then you'll return to Earth in your body as a living person."

Dean shrugs. "Well. Let's just keep our fingers crossed that I'm still alive."

Sam tries to see if he can sense if Dean is "alive" or "just a soul". He can't. Not where they're currently standing.

Sam opens the door and takes Dean's hand as they walk through it together.

°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will explain at the beginning of the next chapter how Sam has the power to do what he did. Why he's just as powerful or more powerful than the Shadow. Things are coming to a conclusion soon. I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far. Thank you for your patience. I know my posts have been slow. Your faithful following has truly touched me. Thank you so much. 💜


	20. Good Gods Y'all!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This is the climatic chapter. I plan on adding one, maybe 2 more after this. This story is so much fun! I'm glad you all encouraged me to continue it. Lots of love to my readers! 💜💜💜  
> °○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°

**~Playground Heaven's Portal~**

Sam and Dean both appear in the sandbox portal of the playground where angels go to enter heaven from Earth. There aren't any angels guarding the portal because it's out of commission. Chuck's orders.

Dean's not aware of Chuck's orders. "Where's the dick that guards the portal?"

Sam is still holding Dean's hand. "We need to talk, but not here. We're not safe."

Sam snaps his fingers.

**~Sam's Planet~**   
**~Light years from Earth~**

Dean smiles when he sees the familiar multicolored birds and several orange moose. "I'm so happy you figured it out so quickly."

Sam pulls his soul mate into his arms and kisses him. Dean immediately wraps himself around Sam and intensifies their kiss. They eventually come up for air.

Dean smiles, "Godhood looks damn good on you little brother." He touches Sam's face. "You need a bit of a trim though."

Sam laughs. He moves his hand over Dean's back. "I don't have you as my Darkness. How does this work?"

Dean licks his lips and explains. "I broke the rules. Well, we broke the rules. You don't remember because asshole changed your reality as soon as his powers were fully restored. I remember because he put me in heaven's jail. My reality wasn't altered." Dean takes Sam by his hand and pulls him toward their tree. "Let's go sit down and I'll explain."

They sit underneath their giant tree with their initials carved into it.

"We made a plan and it worked. You don't remember, but our daughter duplicated my God power and gave it to you."

Sam smiles, "That explains a lot."

"When I touched the gemstone to my neck and Chuck appeared, the God power in me began to drain and flow back into him. I recited a spell to myself that helped me retain a fraction of the power. You used your God power to pause time just as soon as Chuck fully appeared. Your power froze Chuck too, which was amazing! I still don't know how that worked. You were gone only long enough to take the now empty gemstone to Precious at our Beach Paradise Universe and return. I only noticed the glitch of time pausing because we planned this. Chuck had no idea or he would have went after you right away."

Dean's on the ground, leaning against the tree with his legs stretched out in front of him. His ankles are crossed. Sam is relaxing on his side with his head in Dean's lap. Dean's combing his fingers through Sam's hair. A blue squirrel runs up and chatters in Sam's face before running up Dean's leg, jumping over Sam's face, running up Dean's chest and finally running up the tree. Sam smiles, "We're lounging on his house."

"He can get over it." Dean snorts. He thinks about home. "Hey, we got the bunker back."

"Yeah. We got the bunker back along with Baby, but our Beach Paradise Universe was destroyed by the fuckwad."

Dean sits up straight and begins to panic. "Jack and Precious?!"

Sam sits up and places his hand on his brothers chest. "Shhhh. They're fine. They're at the bunker."

Dean hugs Sam. "I don't know what I would've done if he killed her."

"Dean, he kidnapped our children from their home. He stole Jack's memories, like he did mine, and put him in the bunker with me. Our daughter..." Sam's trying not to cry. "He did try to kill her. He couldn't kill her. So, he sent her to the depths of hell for Crowley to deal with."

"THAT SONOFABITCH!" Dean scared every creature around them. Animals run and birds fly off.

The skies above them were already getting cloudy and gray. When Dean had his burst of anger it caused lightening to strike. The lightening hit a nearby tree and it cracked in half. The tree fell on one of the moose and the animal is now crying out in pain.

Sam snaps his fingers. The tree along with the poor animal are back to the way they were.

"I'm sorry." Dean rests his head on Sam's shoulder. "Maybe I have some darkness in me after all."

Sam soothes his hand over Dean's back for a few minutes, then decides to continue his story. "Crowley brought Precious to me realizing she was a Winchester when she had one of your temper tantrums and started killing off his demons just by looking at them."

"What?" Dean can't believe what he's hearing.

"She kept telling them to take her to her daddy. When they didn't she told them to die and they did."

"That sounds a lot like that cambion kid."

"Jesse Turner?"

"Yeah. You think she's like him?"

Sam shakes his head. "She's not the child of a demon that possessed a virgin woman. She's our child, created from pure love in a unique universe that wasn't our own. There's nothing demonic about her. That's the one thing I've been grateful for." Sam hides his face in the hopes Dean can't read his emotions.

Dean tilts Sam's head up and reads Sammy like a book. "You've been afraid to have kids because of what Azazel did to you as a baby?"

Sam can't deny it. He nods. "Her blood's pure. Crowley was afraid of her though. He brought her to the bunker and had me promise to keep her, as he put it, "out of my house"." Sam says this in the perfect imitation of Crowley's voice.

Dean smiles. "That's our girl."

Sam's not smiling. "Jack didn't remember her. Even after she showed up and he saw her beautiful face. She went up to him and kissed his neck. It did something to cause his full memory to return. Jack remembered that they were forced to watch as numbnuts destroyed both homes on their beach."

Dean's flustered. "Why didn't they attack the shitbrick?"

"They were caught off guard. The asshat froze them so they couldn't move. They were so scared that it made things worse when they tried to break his hold over them. Jack also said all this happened in less than a second, but in their minds it seemed like it took minutes." Sam's holding Dean's hands as they sit on the ground under the tree.

"Rowena's alive, too."

Dean's eyebrows go up. "Really?"

"No one remembers me ever dying in that accident with Cas in his truck. Oh, speaking of Cas." Sam squeezes Dean's hand. "Deadbeat-dad-of-the-year has heaven on lock down. He also demoted Cas from archangel back to a seraphim."

Clouds darken again. "How do you know?"

"Billie visited me. She told me about a prophesy in the God tablet that the spineless weasel shattered then scattered to the winds. A golden child would be born of pure love. Only the golden child can extinguish the light of God and ignite new light in another." Sam's smiling.

"You know what this means?" Dean's smiling.

Sam goes on, "Our daughter is the golden child. Billie explained that dick cheese always assumed the golden child was a nephilim and that's why they were forbidden. That's why he wants Jack dead. Or he at least wants Jack under his control."

"Precious has already ignited a new light in you. She can also extinguish his light." Dean can't stop smiling.

Sam leans in and kisses Dean's neck. "Do we have time for a quickie?"

"You don't know what a quickie is." Dean holds Sam's head to his neck wanting more kisses and nips.

Sam snaps his fingers and they're both naked. "How's that for starters?"

Dean shrugs as if he's not impressed, but his dick is definitely showing interest.

Sam gets clever. He uses his power to stimulate Dean's prostate.

"Ahhh! What the...!" Dean quickly leans back against the tree. His body responding to the instant pleasure he's feeling.

Dean still has some of his God power too. Nothing like Sam, but enough to return the favor.

They have the quickest quickie ever. Just kissing and stimulating that one spot on each other with their powers instead of using fingers or toys. It left their hands free to hold, touch, pinch and pull hair. Yes, this was a record for them both.

Dean's lying on top of Sam's chest. Both are breathing fast. "Haven't cum in under 5 minutes without my dick being touched before. I've cum in under 5 minutes, but I was jerking off. Fuck!"

"We'll have to do that again. Soon." Sam stretches out and yawns. "If I could physically sleep, I'd be passed out right now."

"Dean?"

Sam hears Dean's heavy breathing and realizes the jerk fell asleep.

"Nope. Time to get up." He snaps.

~~~~~~~~~~

**~The Bunker~**

The brothers are cleaned up, fully dressed and lying exactly as they were, but they're now on Dean's bed. Dean's still sound asleep on Sam's chest.

Sam smiles. _Precious sweetheart. Come wake up your Father._

The bedroom door bursts open and Dean reaches for his gun under his pillow that isn't there. His daughter pounces him. "FATHER!"

Sam scoots over giving them room to cuddle.

Precious kisses his cheek several times and hugs him tightly. "I missed you so much!"

Dean squeezes her tight as he gets reacquainted with his baby girl. Her eyes and her smile. Her small fingers hugging his face to hers. Her soft gold curls and unique scent. All the things that make her very Precious. "I missed you too sunshine. I'm sorry about your beach and your beautiful house. Your daddy and I will make you a new beach. We promise."

She kisses his cheek again. "As long as you both and Jack are okay, I don't need a beach. You are my home."

They hug and Sam hugs them both.

Jack is watching from the doorway. Dean sees him. "Hey Jack."

Jack enters the room. "Good to see you're okay. Sam was really worried about you. So was Precious."

"How about you?" Dean asks.

Jack grins. "Maybe a little."

Dean gets out of bed and goes to Jack. "I was afraid he killed you again. While I was in heaven's jail, I worried about you."

Jack reaches out and hugs Dean. Dean hugs him back with his hand on the back of his head. "We're going to do everything we can to make sure that bastard can't ever hurt you or our family ever again. I promise you, son."

Jack nods.

They step back and Dean smiles at his boy.

Jack asks, "Did you see Castiel? Was he in jail with you."

"He's in heaven, but he's not in jail. The angel's deadbeat dad locked them all up in heaven. Human contact is forbidden to all angels. Cas's not even allowed on Earth right now." Dean feels Jack's hurt at hearing this.

Precious hugs Jack. "We'll get your father back." Jack hugs her.

Sam asks, "Did Rowena leave?"

"Yes. She said you can call if you need anything." Jack has to ask, "Do either of you have a plan on what to do next?" It's not to insult their way of doing things. He just wants in on whatever they have planned.

Sam snaps and sigils are up on the walls. Sam instantly feels weak. "That was a bad idea."

"What did you do." Dean looks at Sam who's curling up on the bed as if he's going to go to sleep. "SAM!"

Sam yawns. "I put sigils up to keep Chuck..." YAAAAAWWWWNNNNNNN. "To keep him from hearing or seeing us. They're making me weak. Sleepy."

Dean shakes his head. Precious also gets into bed and curls up next to her daddy about to go to sleep.

"Son of a bitch."

"Watsch er mouf arn chilren." Sam mumbles sleepily against Dean's pillow.

"Snap the sigils away Sammy!" Dean can't believe Sam has this much power right now. "SAM! SNAP THE SIGILS AWAY!"

"Ughhh!" He snaps, but stays curled up with Dean's pillow.

"They're still on the walls. I can erase some of them." Jack raises his hand and his eyes glow. Some of the sigils disappear.

Dean tries waking Sam up. "Come on. Time to get up."

Sam opens his eyes. "I fell asleep."

"No shit."

"Watch your mouth around the children." Sam gives Dean a look.

"Seriously." Dean rolls his eyes. "Get rid of the rest of the sigils, genius." _"I would say dumbass, but children are present."_

Jack laughs.

Sam rolls his eyes as he snaps and the remainder of the sigils vanish.

Jack wakes Precious up. She sits up and smiles. "I enjoyed that."

"Peaceful slumber can be very refreshing." He helps her up out of bed.

Dean tells Jack, "The big goal is eliminating Chuck. How we do that is what Sam and I need to figure out. We'll fill you both in once we know the plan."

"Okay." Jack has Precious's hand. She smiles at her parents. "I love you both."

"We love you both." Sam smiles as the kids leave the room and close the door.

~~~~~~~~~~

**~Two Days Later~**   
**~Just Outside Lawrence, Kansas~**   
**~Stull Cemetery~**

Dean is standing there with Jack in special Nephilim shackles. They make Jack's power ineffective. He's basically a human in these shackles.

Chuck appears with Raphael, Gabriel, Michael and Uriel. Chuck sees the look in Dean's eyes at seeing Michael. "I made a deal with Shadow. Michael for Castiel as a fair trade. He didn't even hesitate. He even gave me a few others you had re-killed."

Dean tries not to let this upset him. Jack on the other hand is livid, but he's powerless. Dean yanks hard on the chain around Jack's neck. "Calm down!"

Jack submits and lowers his head.

Gabriel smiles. "Look at you, Deano! Playing master and servant with a new boy toy. Where's Sammy?"

"At home pouting. You want this nephilim or not?" Dean looks angry. After learning about Cas, he should be.

"Your terms?" Chuck is curious about what Dean is wanting in trade.

Sam appears and snaps to pause time, but Chuck doesn't pause like last time. Just the angels.

"How did you do that?" Chuck's walking toward Sam when Precious appears and touches his face with the gemstone.

Her body starts glowing brighter than it ever has as she and Chuck rise above the ground. Dean has to avert his eyes. They spin slowly as his power drains into her. Prisms of light shine from her. Chuck vanishes into the gemstone and she slowly descends back to the ground. She's still glowing, but the prisms of light have faded. There's now an image of a star on her cheek with an infinity symbol. She holds the clear glowing gemstone in her bare hand.

Amara arrives and sees Precious. "It's true! The child of light!"

Precious reaches toward Amara and the lady of Darkness rises above the ground as dark smoke appears around her. Precious says, "There is no more Darkness."

The Darkness that has been a part of Amara since the dawn of time leaves her along with it's mark.

The Darkness swirls above everyone as a living, breathing thing. All the souls Amara consumed leave the Darkness cloud as it swirls around. Thousands of pale blue flickering lights dance around and then either ascend toward heaven or float outward and gradually vanish in search of the person they once belonged to.

Amara floats to the ground.

Sam, Dean, Amara and Precious watch as the Darkness cloud swirls into a whirling vortex and the vortex gets smaller and smaller until it just vanishes into nothing.

Dean asks, "Where did it go?"

"Oblivion." Precious looks at the gemstone in her hand and then at Amara. "Do you wish to share in his destiny?"

"No. He was cruel to me. I never wanted any of this." She has tears streaming down her cheeks.

The angels reanimate. Not because Sam unpaused time. Precious unpaused time. She wants the angels to see.

Precious shows them the gemstone in her hand. She announces, "I am now the light of the world. There's no need for Darkness." She closes her fist and crushes the gemstone with her bare hand. The mark on her cheek disappears.

"NOOOOO!!!" Michael lashes out at her with his sword. She holds her hand up and his sword crumbles against her hand as the blade strikes it.

He's confused. That could NEVER happen.

"I am the child of light. I am giving you free will. I'm also giving you two Gods." She approaches Dean and places her hand on his neck. All of Chuck's power goes from her into Dean.

While Dean takes a deep breath and gets use to his God shoes again, Precious frees Jack from his chains.

Raphael asks Precious, "Are you and Dean both God?"

She shakes her head. "No. I gave those powers to Dean. The other God is his brother, Sam. They have equal powers. Sam's power matches Dean's equally. There's no Darkness in either of them. Just as most solar systems have two suns, our universes will have two lights. Both will shine equally as brilliant and revolve around each other. They will share the burden that humans have placed upon their creator and their environment. No longer will there be one bitter God that is self absorbed in narratives. These Gods actually care about humans. They also care about you." She looks at the four angels. "All you have to do is be a little more appreciative and less angry. I read Chuck's thoughts. I know their thoughts." She points to Sam, Dean and Jack. "Your leader, Naomi, gets it. Several of your siblings get it. It's not a competition. The more positive energy you put forth, the more you get back. You spread anger, hate, resentment and jealousy - you'll get all that back and then some." She smiles. "No more apocalypse or armageddon. Okay? The old ways are over. Let's begin anew."

She smiles as she takes Jack's hand and vanishes with him.

They look at each other and then look at Dean and Sam. Gabriel asks, "Who was she?"

Dean smiles, "Her name is Precious. She's mine and Sam's daughter."

The angels look like they got hit by a train as Sam and Dean vanish.

Gabriel walks over to Amara. He undresses her with his eyes. "Need a lift?"

"Back off perv!" She pushes him away and walks over to Michael. "Mind flying me home?"

Michael closes his eyes and an angel appears. "Zarah, take Amara to her domicile."

The lesser angel looks at Amara. "Sir, we were instructed by father not to interact with humans."

"Father's dead. Take our Aunt Amara to her domicile."

Zarah is shocked by the news of their father's death. "Yes sir." She does as she's instructed.

~~~~~~~~~~  
 **~Heaven~**  
 **~Ash's Heaven-Bar~**

First thing Dean and Sam do is go see their parents in Ash's heaven. They explain everything, but in an easier way than telling the whole story. Dean snaps and everyone knows what happened in Stull Cemetary as if they were there.

Dean ask Bobby and Ellen a huge favor. "The angels have no freakin clue what's happening down there."

Bobby says, "You need us to clue them in."

Dean explains, "You two know more about what hunters have seen than anyone. Sam and I are going to be busy doing God stuff. It would help if these angels weren't such douche bags. By knowing what we're seeing and understanding it from our perspective, maybe they'll change their ways."

"Or not." Ellen is clearly skeptical.

Dean agrees with her, "Or not. Either way, we need to try."

Sam shows up next to Dean with Cas. Dean stands up and gives his friend a hug. Cas hugs him back.

Sam explains that Chuck isn't in the Empty. Precious made sure he no longer exists. "The shadow tried to fight me as I woke up Cas. I was able to change the Shadow's form into a small, black, house camel. He ran around realizing what I had done and that he was helpless."

"The tiny camel was a good choice." Cas grins.

Sam smiles. "I returned Shadow to his original form. I then told him to stay in his realm and relax. He's to never seek out Castiel or Jack. Next time either Dean or I see him out of the Empty, he will permanently remain a house camel in a petting zoo. I'm fairly certain we won't see him again."

Dean places his hand on Cas's shoulder. "I'm sorry about your dad."

Cas just nods. He has no feelings about the loss of Chuck. The way he sees it, the world and heaven will be a better place without him.

"Cas? What were you just thinking about?"

Cas is honest as ever. "The world and heaven will be a better place without my father."

No one says anything. It's an awkward moment when a son says something like that about their father.

Dean clears his throat. "I was just telling Bobby and Ellen what great human ambassadors they'd make."

"Human ambassadors?" Sam scrunches up his face.

"What would you call them?" Dean asks.

"They're just hunter intel. Bobby and Ellen don't need to broker deals or try and be peacemakers between humans and angels. They'll just give the angels some info on what hunters have seen and what angels might be able to do to help." Sam makes it sound so simple.

Bobby and Ellen both agree they'll give it a try. It's not like they can get killed again.


	21. Dean's First Purge

**~Hell's Throne Room~**

Crowley, Rowena, Dean, Sam and 4 of Crowley's top demons are seated at a table.

Dean begins, "First off, I need you to know that Sam and I found Cain. He gave up peacefully and I took away the Darkness that has diseased him his whole life. Interestingly, as soon as I did that, whatever Darkness he passed down through his DNA also vanished."

Sam comments, "I could literally feel the weight of this Darkness lifting up off of almost half of the people all over the world."

"That's what that was!" Rowena comments.

Dean continues. "I also destroyed the First Blade. Cain is now in heaven with his wife. The angels aren't too happy with my decision, but I warned them to stay away from him. Cain's knights are all obliterated. They can't ever return. Same with Lucifer's princes and Lucifer."

Crowley asks, "How about in other universes?"

"Same. We went through each one and purposefully obliterated all of them. We also had to make sure there wasn't another Cain, Chuck or Amara hidden among the universes. There wasn't."

"Is there another me?" Crowley hopes not.

Sam is smiling.

Dean shakes his head. "I asked the king of hell about you in another universe. Apparently your doppelganger didn't make the cut. Or more precisely did. He was beheaded for cutting corners on crossroad deals. This king of hell was quite surprised to learn you had become king in another universe."

Crowley calmly sips his whiskey. "Would I know this king?"

Dean smiles and licks at his lips. "Kevin Tran."

Crowley drops his glass and it breaks on the floor. "YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS!"

Sam, Dean and Rowena snicker at his reaction.

Dean slowly shakes his head. "I was just as shocked. That little Kevin is ruthless and runs hell just as smoothly as you do. We surprised the shit out of him when he saw the Winchesters walking in his hideaway. He tried to kill me and I put him in check. When he realized we were Gods he really lost it. We calmed him by telling him we were looking for princes and knights. He didn't have any."

"That Kevin was nothing like our Kevin." Sam comments.

"Our Kevin was ruthless." Crowley remembers his interactions with Kevin both in the MOL Bunker and in Garth's nautical hideout.

Dean gets back to why he's there. "There's not a big bad in our world anymore, not to say one can't show up at any moment." He stands up and starts pacing. "We don't mind leaving a few gates open. Let humans make their crossroad deals, but no flooding the market, and you know what I'm talking about."

Crowley nods as he gets up to pour himself another drink. He already used his demon magic to clean up the broken glass he dropped. "This sounds more reasonable than what we had discussed before. It's actually not much different than now. You'll lock down a few gates and I'll pull some of my deal making demons off the street." He takes a drink. He then talks to a few of his demons at the table about changes that need to be made.

He asks Dean and Sam, "Anything else?"

Sam looks at Rowena. "You're very protective of your son. I get it. However, you need to know that I killed you for betraying me. You tried to kill me and I got very angry. I snatched that resurrection spell right out from under your flesh and burned it. Then I ripped your heart out as you watched and burned it. Billie's prediction about me killing you has already happened. It doesn't mean it can't happen again. Things are going good. I know about your coven. I know a lot you probably wish I didn't know."

Dean laughs. "Yeah, like that mirror in your bag for instance. You had a lot of _fun_ spying on us."

"Okay gentlemen! I get the picture." She sighs heavily and rolls her eyes.

Crowley sees the blush on his mother's cheeks and can only imagine what she saw with her mirror. He knows his mother tries spying on him. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out two magic pouches. He hands them to Sam. "My gift to you. If you keep one of those on your person, no witch can spy on you or use magic to find you. I've always kept one on my person ever since I was a young lad."

"I was still able to find you, Fergus. Always have been." Rowena insists.

"Because I have unloyal associates that would sell out their own mother for the right price. Can't blame them." Crowley is now calmly sitting back and enjoying his drink.

Sam gives one of the pouches to Dean.

The brothers stand next to each other. Dean tells Crowley, "We know how you run things. As long as you keep hell running like a Swiss watch, there won't be any problems. You start conspiring with an angel to empty purgatory, we're coming for blood." Dean smirks as he says the last part.

"Message recieved." Crowley raises his glass. "Long live the Winchesters."

Rowena rolls her eyes.

Dean takes Sam's hand and they vanish.

~~~~~

Dean and Sam enter the wormhole and Dean reaches out and makes a new tear causing a new universe to be created. They enter this new void together.

Sam is still holding Dean's hand. "I've never felt so cold."

The universe is black and void of anything.

Dean faces Sam and places his hand up behind his neck. He pulls him in for a kiss. Sam places one arm around Dean and his other hand on his true love's warm cheek. They kiss passionately. Their hands move over one another as they allow themselves to feel just how deeply they love each other. After a couple minutes, they part lips and open their eyes.

They're both surprised to find a stunning universe full of stars and galaxies. Dean smiles. "Bang! A new universe! Let's make a new Beach Paradise for our baby girl and Jack."

They hold each other and close their eyes. Dean says, "Keep your eyes closed and picture it Sammy. Just like it was. Tell me when you got it in your mind."

They both think about Precious and Jack's beach and the home Precious and Jack built for themselves. It was so beautiful and perfect. Sam softly kisses Dean's neck. "I got it."

"Okay. Open your eyes."

They open their eyes and find themselves standing on a beach. It's an exact replica of the Beach Paradise Universe. Sam laughs. "How did we do that?"

Dean laughs with him. "I guess two Gods are better than one!" He takes Sam's hand and they inspect Precious and Jack's house. It looks exactly the same as they remember it. "We have to go get them." Sam agrees.

~~~~~

**~Bunker~**

The brothers return to the bunker to find it empty. They wait for a long time and start to worry until Jack and Precious finally appear.

Dean's angry. They can't just run off like this. "Where have you been?"

"It's been over an hour. We were about to go looking for you." Sam's also showing his frustration toward them.

Jack points toward the table. "We left a note."

"What note? We didn't see anything." Sam shrugs as he looks over the table.

Precious looks under the table and then pulls out one of the chairs. There's a piece of paper in the chair. She hands it to her father. He doesn't bother reading it as she explains where they've been. "We went to do some good in the world."

Sam crosses his arms over his chest and smiles. "Tell me what you did."

Precious goes up to her daddy with a huge smile. "First thing we did was we cleaned up the oceans. I enjoyed watching the whales with Jack. He showed me how some of the waters the animals live in are polluted with all kinds of nasty things, plastics and chemicals. So, we cleaned it all up. After that we decided to clean up other parts of the world too. I wanted to clean the air by removing all the factories and refineries. Jack told me we can't do that. So, we cleaned up what we could. It felt good helping the world." She hugs her daddy. "You're not mad, are you?"

Sam opens his arms and hugs her back. "Of course not. I'm proud of both of you. You did very good things and were smart enough to leave the humans alone that were causing some of the problems."

Dean adds, "Change takes time. People are into some very bad habits that have harmed the environment and themselves. They'll catch on. Positive changes are already happening. People are just sometimes slow to adapt."

"Your father and I have a surprise for you both."

~~~~~  
 **~Beach Paradise Universe 2~**

Precious and Jack are amazed by their new beach universe and their new beach home. There are subtle differences that Sam and Dean wouldn't notice, but Jack and Precious spot them easily. Thing is, they both don't mind the differences. If everything was exactly the same it wouldn't be the home their parents made for them. It would be the one Chuck created.

To celebrate their new home being restored, they have a barbecue out on the deck and enjoy the warm sunny day on the beach.

Dean pulls Sam aside. "I want to go check on the Apocalypse Universe. I'm going to take Jack with me unless you have any objections."

"No. That's a good idea." They kiss and Dean makes it linger.

Sam smiles, "Go before I have ideas."

"I already have ideas."

"Go!"

"Fine." Dean almost pouts.

"I'll have pie waiting for you when you get back." Sam grins.

"Pumpkin!" Dean could go for a slice of pumpkin pie right now.

"Yes. So, hurry back." Sam kisses him once more before Dean gets Jack and they leave for the Apocalypse Universe.

~~~~~  
 **~Apocalypse Universe~**

As soon as Dean and Jack arrive, they notice things aren't as they should be. The green fields and lush farm lands have all returned to desert dust. There are no more animals to be found. People are once again afraid and dying.

Dean keeps himself and Jack invisible as they look over the human dwellings. They stop at one encampment and are crushed by what they find. People are being starved to death in concentration camps. Dean sees reapers are walking around everywhere.

_"Dean, look at this!"_

Dean heads over to where Jack is standing. There he finds a huge mass grave.

Dean takes Jack's hand. _"Come on!"_

~~~~~  
 **~AU Heaven's Throne Room~**

Dean and Jack instantly appear (visable) in heaven's throne room.

"ALRIGHT! WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!" Dean's angry and heaven literally shakes.

Naomi and Jehudiel appear before Dean and Jack. Both kneeling. Several other angels appear and also kneel.

Dean yells, "Get up!"

They all comply.

He points toward the ground. "Why does it look like World War 2 down there?"

The angels don't understand his reference. Their world has always been at war.

Dean sees their confusion. He calms himself. "Last time I was here, I gave the humans green pastures, crops, orchards, cattle, farm animals and more than enough resources to sustain them for decades if not a lifetime. What the hell happened?"

Naomi steps forward while keeping her head slightly bowed in reverence. "The same thing that always happens, my Lord. Human greed. One family will fight with another over trade agreements. Then they end up destroying each other's property out of vengeance and anger. As you can see, it didn't take them long to completely devour or destroy what you've given. There's one faction that has a lot of humans in submission. We thought about stepping in, but you made it very clear we were to not interfere with human lives. Out of fear for our own existence, we remained in heaven, as we were instructed."

Jehudiel speaks up, "We did provide food and shelter. We remained unseen and left items to help them. We then witnessed wicked humans kill each other to obtain these gifts we left out of concern for them. We had to stop." The archangel appears to be legitimately disturbed by how the humans have reacted to their acts of charity.

Dean walks up to Jehudiel. "Be still. I won't harm you." Dean touches his forehead and sees what the archangel has seen.

Jack's eyes are glowing as he keeps his hand on Dean's shoulder. He's seeing what Dean's seeing.

Dean lets Jehudiel go. Jack also steps back.

Dean thinks for a minute. His voice is somber. "I'm sending all of you to another universe."

Naomi is stunned. "What about the people in their heavens?"

Dean nods. "This heaven will exist in another... no." He takes a deep breath. "I'll just do the right thing."

Jehudiel asks, "All the humans?" It's as if he believes they're redeemable.

"Do you actually see anything redeemable about their actions?" Dean waits to see if any of the angels give him an answer. "Anyone?"

A small female steps forward. "There's one couple, if they're still alive. They give when they have nothing to give. They never ask for anything. I often hear their prayers."

Naomi smiles. "Sean and Jody Mills?"

The petite angel smiles and nods.

"Jody Mills?" Dean thinks it can't be the same Jody.

"You've heard of her?" Naomi asks.

Dean asks, "Do you know where she is now?"

The small angel says she does. Dean has the angel lead him to her. Jack follows.

~~~~~

**~Inside AU Jody and Sean's Shelter~**

Jody and Sean are hiding in an underground shelter. Dean has the angel stay invisible as she keeps watch outside. He and Jack vanish and appear inside Jody and Sean's shelter.

Jody quickly has a shotgun to Dean's head and Sean has one to Jack's. Jody warns them, "These shotguns have angel blade slugs. I suggest you leave before you die."

Dean speaks clearly. "We are not angels." He snaps and the shot guns turn into hot dogs. They're holding one in each hand. (Bun included.) Dean reaches out and takes one from Jody's hand. "Thanks, I'm starving."

Jack takes one from Sean.

Dean snaps again and a bottle of mustard appears. He uses it and holds it up. "Anyone else?"

Jody and Sean are still holding their hot dogs in stunned silence as Dean and Jack eat hot dogs with mustard.

Jack says, "I could use a Coke."

Dean snaps and a cooler appears full of ice with cans of beer and Coke inside. Jack takes a Coke and opens it. Dean opens a beer and drinks some of it.

He looks at the still very stunned Mills. "Please, help yourselves. You must be hungry. Oh, you may not want a hot dog. How about a burger?" He snaps and they each have cheese burgers in their hands instead of hot dogs.

Jack gasps. "I want a burger." Dean snaps and Jack has a burger instead of a hot dog. Dean's happy with his hot dog.

Jody finally says, "Who are you people?!"

"Oh. How rude of me. I'm Dean and this here is my son, Jack. I'm God." He continues eating.

Jody and Sean look at each other and start laughing.

Dean laughs some too. "Yeah. It's funny. I never thought I'd be God, but here I am." He sips his beer. "You two need to finish up your burgers. I'm taking you to heaven so I can wipe out humanity here and start over." He takes another bite of his hot dog.

"WHAT?!" Jody & Sean yell.

Dean holds his hand up. "No need to yell. I'm standing right here." He finishes his beer. "The people of this world are corrupt and evil. I tried giving them what they need to thrive and they want to kill each other. The only redeemable humans on this planet are you two. Everyone else has been evacuated. So, chop chop." He eats his last bite of hot dog.

Sean asks, "How do we know you're not the devil?"

"The devil wouldn't save you. He'd watch you burn. He's the one that started all this. Well, him and Michael, but all that's over. I locked the angels away to keep them from hurting anyone. I left everyone here with an abundance of resources. Enough for everyone. I return to find out that people are the ones killing, stealing and hurting each other, mercilessly. Their greed and lack of sympathy makes them irredeemable." Dean really hates this.

Jody can't eat. She sat her burger down as Dean was talking. Dean can see she's nauseated. He snaps and hands her a glass of water and a tablet of Alka-seltzer. She gladly accepts it.

Sean eats his burger and drinks a beer. Dean drinks another beer while waiting.

"Are we going to have to stay in heaven?" Jody has to admit she's a bit scared. Sean hugs her close.

Dean assures her, "No. Once I've finished doing what's necessary, you'll be returned to your home."

She says, "But we'll be the only humans alive."

Dean nervously licks his lips. "I'll leave you the choice. One, you can stay here as I purge this world. Two, you can let me protect you and return you to your own world after. Your world will be brand new and full of the resources that others took for granted and destroyed. The third and last option I have for you is to let my son, Jack, take you to another universe. One that is full of people that know how to work together for a common goal without killing each other. Well, at least the majority of the people do. This universe has a Jody Mills already in it. Her husband and their son died tragically." Dean grins slightly, "It made her a very strong woman."

"Is that why you're trying to save me?" Jody has a stern look on her face.

"No. Actually, an angel told me you and Sean were the only humans in this universe that actually pray and help others without stealing or hurting people. That's the only reason I'm here." He snaps and a tiny woman appears in front of Dean.

The angel smiles at Jody and Sean. "Oh, it's so nice to meet you both. My name is Chloe."

"You're an angel?" Jody is a bit surprised. All the angels she's seen have been men and they've been mean.

Chloe nods. Her eyes glow, but there's not enough room for her to open her wings. "I do hope you stay with us."

"So, the angels up there now aren't the bad ones?"

Dean replies, "No. The bad ones have been killed off. If you stay here, angels like Chloe will come to visit only when you ask. You might see them making the world a better place, but they won't bother you or harm you."

Jody looks to her husband, Sean. "I say we should stay here."

"Me too." He kisses her cheek.

Dean uses his power to send everyone to the throne room in heaven.

~~~~~  
 **~AU Heaven's Throne Room~**

Angels are surprised to see 2 humans there. The humans are just as surprised at being there.

Dean looks toward Naomi. "Take them back to their home when this is over. Help them only when they ask for help. As for the rest of the world, your jobs are to mend it. Bring back it's beauty and make it fertile once more."

He looks to Jack. "When I'm done, I'll need you to take me to Sam."

Jack nods.

Dean and Jack leave AU heaven.


	22. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Last Chapter before the epilogue, which I will be posting right away. I hope you enjoyed this very long story. I'm positive SPN will not end like this, but happy endings are what I enjoy best.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Depictions of suicides.  
> °○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°

**~Apocalypse Universe~**  
**~Atop a Very High Mount~**

Dean talks about this with Jack. "Chuck wiped out Earth with a flood. He also did it with a large meteor hitting Earth. He was into theatrics and whatever looked good in his books he was writing."

Dean sits down on a good sized rock. He closes his eyes and takes some deep breathes. "I'm going to summon all the reapers first. Then I'm going to end the lives of these people."

Billie appears. "Need my help?"

Dean stands up. "Reapers. All you can spare." Dean is determined.

Billie nods. "Most are already here. All the others, that I can spare, are heading this way. My advice is to work in regions. Give the reapers time to work. They'll move swiftly." She removes her ring and hands it to him. "You'll need this. Just because you're God doesn't mean you can also be the Death of a whole universe without "being" Death."

Dean takes the ring from her hand and for the first time he truly feels the weight of it. In the past, it was just one of the Four Horsemen's rings. When he wore the ring to become Death for a day, he certainly felt it's weight. Right now, it's almost more than he can bear.

Billie gets Dean's attention. "I want it back."

Dean scoffs, "I don't want it at all, but I know I need it to do what's necessary."

As soon as he puts on the ring he feels his whole body go numb. He actually knows how many souls are in this universe. 148,503. Demons have killed hundreds of thousands. Angels have killed hundreds of millions. The humans that are still alive are corrupt and have turned to evil ways for survival. Evil humans have killed all the good. The ones in concentration camps are evil people that couldn't over power the stronger evil people. Dean can't permit generation after generation of instinctively hurtful and evil people to be born. He'll end all their lives now.

Dean raises his hands and concentrates on North America. He closes his eyes and uses his power to cause every human to immediately fall dead wherever they might be. From the smallest of newborn babies to the frailest of the elderly.

This universe doesn't have airplanes or a lot of heavy machinery. Some people have more than others, such as a car or a house. Others are being oppressed with nothing. Not even an article of clothing. Whatever people are doing, wherever they are, they all fall dead.

Dean waits just a short few minutes before he raises his hands again and concentrates on South America. He continues like this until every continent, including the poles, no longer have a single living soul.

Dean's on his knees. He's physically and emotionally exhausted.

Billie's waiting. "I can't take the ring off your finger Dean. You need to do it."

Jack asks her, "Can I help?"

Billie nods that he can.

Jack kneels beside Dean. "Dean, give me your hand."

Dean hears Jack, but he sounds far away.

Jack stays quiet and calm. "Give me your hand."

Dean looks confused as he lifts his hand palm up.

Jack carefully takes his hand and removes Death's ring. He then immediately drops the ring into Billie's open hand. Jack felt the power that the ring possesses and didn't like it.

Billie puts her ring back on. "Take him to Sam. He needs some time to recover."

"Will he be okay?" Jack's worried. Dean looks like a zombie. Like the lights are on, but nobody's home.

"Yes. He needs his other half. Take him." Billie can tell Dean's not in a good place mentally.

Jack helps Dean to his feet, he hugs him as they vanish into the wormhole heading back to their universe.

~~~~~  
**~Earth Universe 5~**  
**~Bunker War Room~**

As soon as they appear in the bunker, Dean starts having his breakdown.

"SAM!" Jack is holding Dean as best he can.

In the blink of an eye Sam appears and takes Jack's place. "Dean, I got you."

Just hearing Sammy's voice causes Dean to let go of his emotions completely.

Sam holds on to him. He quickly tells Jack, "I'm taking him someplace private. We'll be okay. You and Precious stay here or at the beach house. Okay?"

"Yes. Okay." Jack's worried about Dean.

"He'll be okay." Sam gives Jack a grin. "You did good."

Sam uses his power to take him and Dean to his planet.

~~~~~  
**~Sam's Planet~**

Sam is still holding his brother who's now weeping silently on his shoulder. Sam concentrates and creates for them a simple one bedroom home. It's one he's always imagined for himself. Now he's sharing it with Dean.

Sam lifts Dean into his arms and closes his eyes. One second they're outside the small home. Next, they're in the bedroom right beside the king size bed. Sam lays Dean down in bed and then lies down beside him. He holds his brother. "I'm here for you." He kisses the top of his head as he soothes his hand over his back.

Dean feels as if he's not in his own body. As if this isn't even his life. He's someplace else dreaming all this. This just can't be really happening. "I killed them all."

"What?" Sam's not sure he heard right.

"The Apocalypse Universe. The people were all evil. I killed all 148,503. Well, 148,501. I spared Jody and Sean. I'm a mass murderer." He buries his face against Sam's chest.

"Alright, you need to stop this. You know as well as I do that those people were NOT redeemable. If they were, you would have found a way to spare them. So, get off the cross. Someone else needs the wood."

Dean lifts his head and gives Sam a strange look.

"That's right. Stop the guilt trip. You did what was right."

"Right or not, I ended over 100 thousand lives." Tears are rolling down his cheeks.

"Who ended thousands of other lives and would have ended millions more. You're not as ruthless as you think you are. I'm proud of you. You know that your pain is my pain, right? Tell me, what can I do to help?" Sam wipes away Dean's tears.

"I feel so vile. You don't see the executioner I truly am?" Dean hates himself.

Sam takes Dean's face into his hands. "All I see is the man who has saved millions. Millions of souls wouldn't even exist if you hadn't been the righteous man that you truly are." Sam kisses him and they both can see all the souls they've saved. All the lives they've touched and made better. Even Sam's moved to tears. "I know you're still hurting, but can't you see?"

Dean nods and pulls himself together. He buries the hurt like he normally does because they have things that need to be finished. He sits up. "We should go check on Earth. Precious and Jack made changes and we need to make sure they haven't caused any problems."

Sam pushes Dean back onto the bed. He hovers above him. "Earth can wait."

They make love slowly. Sam makes sure Dean feels how much he's loved.

Because they're both Gods they use their built up energy and powers exploring their universe. They are surprised by two new major discoveries.

There's a separate void. It's like the Empty, but it's specifically for human souls.

They also discover another solar system within the Milky Way Galaxy that has human life within it.

After cleaning up and getting dressed with a snap of Dean's fingers, they both head for the void.

~~~~~  
**~Limbo~**

As soon as they arrive they both feel the torment of the souls trapped inside this place.

Sam's hand grasps Dean's shirt. "I don't like it here, Dean." He can feel the pain and sorrow of every human soul.

They watch as one man hangs himself from a tree. A person is in a car and gets hit by a speeding train. A woman is in a bathtub as she slices her wrists. A man asphyxiates himself in a car. A woman is crying as she swallows down a bottle of pills.

Sam sees someone he recognizes put a gun to his head. It's Max Miller. One of Azazel's special children. He tries stopping him, "No! Don't do it!" The young man pulls the trigger not even seeing Sam standing right in front of him.

"Come on Sammy. We need to go." Dean pulls on Sam's shoulder.

"But what about them?" He points to the souls stuck in their own suicide loops. Reliving their own deaths over and over for all eternity.

"Sammy, this is Limbo for suicides. They're stuck in their own misery."

"Can't we un-stick them?" Sam always wants to help people whenever he can.

"No. They'll just want to die again. We can't help them. All we can do is help those that are still living. Help them from ever coming here." Dean has Sam's hand as they vanish from Limbo.

~~~~~  
**~Milky Way Galaxy~**  
**~Opposite Side of Our Galaxy~**  
**~A moon of the Planet Sunaru, 3rd Planet From the Sun~**

This planet has several moons. It also has a ring around it. How odd.

Sam does notice that this solar system is very similar to their own in a lot of ways. It has nine planets that look similar to the nine in their own. (Pluto will always be a planet in Sam's eyes. Apparently Chuck's eyes as well.) The odd thing is there's a planet almost identical to Jupiter and one almost identical to Saturn, but they've switched positions. Also, the third planet from the sun looks like Uranus. It appears to be much larger than Earth, it has many moons and a ring. The 7th planet from the sun is Earth's size with one moon. "Dean, this looks like an exact replica of our solar system, only backwards."

Dean's not paying any attention to Sam as he concentrates on the third planet. There's human life on this planet, but there's something different. The planet is large with more water than land mass. "Let's take a look around, but stay unseen."

They go through the planet's thick atmosphere. There are a lot of clouds. Once on the planet's surface they find a metropolis. It looks a lot like Lando's sky city in Star Wars or George Jetson's home if he weren't a cartoon. There are millions of people living in peace and harmony.

Sam uses his power and tries to find any possible Winchesters on this planet. Knowing Chuck, there might be. Sam opens his eyes. _"Follow me."_

They leave the building they were investigating. Sam takes them to another building. It's large and has a gold star on the outside of it. It's a judicial court of some kind.

Seated on a panel of judges is the Honorable Samuel Winchester. Sam's doppelganger has on a bright red robe with a red hood. So do all the other 9 judges on this panel. Samuel's the speaker for these judges and is standing at a podium. He's also wearing a gold chain around his neck with a medallion that looks like a the star on the building. The medallion lays on the center of his chest. He also has a microphone earpiece. The other judges also have gold chains around their necks, but their medallions each look different and must represent different functions of law or government.

Sam and Dean listen to Samuel give a ruling on a case. They're both impressed by Samuel. Dean comments to Sam, _"You could've easily been him."_

Sam doesn't want to see anymore. _"Let's go home. These people have their own lives. Just another one of Chuck's playlands."_

Dean wants to know where his doppelganger is. He uses his power and locates him.

 _"Dean, let's just go."_ Sam knows where this Dean is and it's not good.

Dean vanishes. Sam follows.

The Dean of this world is in a dilapidated room with other junkies shooting up heroine.

Sam appears behind his brother and holds him. _"He's not you and never could've been you. You've always been a fighter. This guy gave up a long time ago."_

The Dean they've been watching looks up. "Show yourself." He rests his head against the wall. "I know you're there. Always... watching... me." He's dozing off.

 _"Can he really hear us?"_ Dean can't believe it.

Another man speaks up. "We all can hear you. You're not from here. We get it. We can hear thoughts being projected to others. We can sometimes see you when you think we can't. Did you bring us some stuff?"

Sam's angry now. He changes his voice to sound like Chuck. "Why should I give you anything?" Dean looks at Sam like he's crazy.

The man groans, "Come on Chuck. We know it's you. Stop dickin' around and fork over the goods."

Sam touches the man's head and cures his addiction. Dean sees what Sam's doing and starts doing the same. He cures his twin and feels strange about doing so.

Six men stand up and face a very visible Sam and Dean. Everyone is looking at Dean and his twin Dean.

Dean's less fortunate twin has longer hair, a beard, missing teeth, his clothes are tattered and he hasn't bathed in days. Dean hates seeing "himself" like this. He snaps and his twin is instantly cleaned up, shaven and wearing jeans with a new flannel shirt. Sam snaps and the other 5 get the same courtesy. Sam even cleaned up the room. It's now just a clean room. Four clean walls with fresh carpet.

"You guys aren't Chuck."

"You look like Judge Winchester."

Dean clears his throat and tells them, "Look, Chuck died and left us in charge. As you can see, we're here to make things better not worse."

"Why do you look like me?" He points to Sam. "You look like my brother. What gives?"

Dean gets clever. He uses his power to change his appearance to look like Patrick Swayze's character in the movie _"Point Break"_. Sam, seeing this, changes his appearance to that of Keanu Reeves's character from the same movie. Dean asks, "Is this better?"

Dean's double snorts. "Yeah. I guess."

Sam concentrates and six duffles appear on a table in the room. So does a table with food and beverages. "Eat. When you're done, go and do something positive with your lives. Each duffle has your name on it. Make sure you take the bag with your name. The contents are exactly the same. A key to a place to live with a deed in your name, money and a job resume. Find work and stay clean. Okay."

The men look for their duffle and look inside. They can't believe their eyes.

Dean asks these "Gods", "What do we have to do in return?"

"I told you. Stay clean and find a job." Sam is serious.

 _"Point Break"_ 's Bodhi takes Johnny Utah's hand and they both vanish.

~~~~~  
**~Their Own Solar System~**  
**~The Bunker, Dean's Room~**

"What the hell was that?" Dean is pacing. Both of them look like themselves again.

Sam watches his brother as he rants.

"Chuck did that on purpose! He hoped we'd find them one day."

"I doubt that."

"How do you figure?"

Sam explains. "He never knew we'd be Gods. He did it to watch versions of us fail and/or succeed. He put versions of us in other places too."

"Why did he set up Dean to fail?" Dean flops onto the bed frustrated.

Sam sits on the side of the bed next to him. "To watch you suffer. He liked watching you suffer more so than me. At least it seems that way. He'd only hurt me if it made you suffer. On that planet, my twin's huge success was making your twin suffer greatly. He was hurting so much that he turned to drugs as a way to escape his pain." Sam turns to look at Dean. "I never thought I'd say it, but I'm glad Chuck's dead."

Dean wraps his arms around Sam. "Me too."

~~~~~~~~~~  
**~Months Later~**

Things are going great. People of Earth are calming down. Less violence and more cooperation between countries and world leaders.

Precious and Jack's efforts to clean the environment have helped a lot. Scientists that believed in climate change and that humans were going to destroy Earth had to reassess their logic.

Sam and Dean were able to clean up a lot of the violence in major cities across the U.S. and the world.

Crowley has stayed true to his word. Demons and crossroad deals are kept to a reasonable level.

The angels have made the most profound changes. Not only does heaven run like it's meant to, the angels seem happier. They've helped restore a lot due to the damage that had been done on Earth from the fires, earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, hurricanes, floods and other disasters that Chuck brought about. Humans call it, "A miraculous recovery from disaster."

  
**~Adam Milligan's Heaven~**

Sam and Dean visit their half brother, Adam's, heaven. They find him as a boy no older than 12. He's sitting next to his mother at the park feeding the ducks.

"Adam, can we talk with you?" Sam hates interrupting his pleasant memory with his mom.

Adam stands up and walks over to the brothers. As he walks, he becomes the adult he truly is. "Why are you here?"

"We want to invite you to a family dinner. We also want to apologize for what happened to you." Dean is very sincere.

Adam crosses his arms. "Look. I chose to let Michael in. I rode the lightening and got burned doing it. He made promises and well... you know the rest. I don't blame you. You guys tried to stop me and warned me not to. Just so you know, Michael protected me from Lucifer the whole time. He kept me from losing my mind by making me sleep. So, even though I was in the cage for over 1,000 years it only felt like a few months to me. It's as if I was in a coma all that time and woke up only to be sent here."

Sam asks, "Have you seen your mom?"

Adam sighs. "Just in my memories, like this one of us feeding the ducks."

"Let us take you to her." Sam holds out his hand.

"How?" Adam trusts no one. He never will ever again and their brothers don't blame him.

Dean finds the thread to open Adam's heaven door and opens it. "Follow us and we'll lead you to her."

The three of them leave Adam's heaven and walk the white hallways until they find the correct Kate Milligan's door. Dean pushes the door open.

**~Kate Milligan's Heaven~**

Kate is doing dishes as her teenage son does his homework at the dining room table. Sam makes the fake teen Adam fade away.

Kate turns to see the three men in her kitchen. "Who are you... wait... Adam?"

"Mom." Adam can't believe he's seeing his REAL mom.

"Oh Adam!" She rushes up to him as he rushes up to her. They embrace and she kisses her boy through her tears. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too mom." He doesn't want to let her go.

Dean clears his throat. "We'll leave you two alone. If you need anything just pray to see us and we'll be here."

Adam asks, "How are you able to do this?"

"We got God's job. It's a long and terrible story. You enjoy your time with your mom. We'll talk again soon." Dean takes Sam's hand and they vanish.

**~The Bunker Library~**

"That went better than expected." Sam can't stop smiling. Neither can Dean.


	23. Extra Long Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This is it. The final chapter/Epilogue. It's got over 4,500 words so it's extra long. I hope you had fun reading this story. I had fun writing it, although it took a lot longer than usual. I liked the sci-fi feel I gave it. I know not everyone is into planetary travel. I hope I didn't make the story too unbearable with the star-trekking. Lol! I just imagined Chuck would be everywhere like this as God. That's why the guys had to follow suit. (At least in my mind.) Do let me know what you all think. Was there someone's story I failed to mention that you would have loved to have read about? With 14 seasons, I'm sure I missed something. I look forward to reading your comments.💜
> 
> PS- There might be some unintended story line inconsistencies. If so, these were not made on purpose. This story took me a long time to write. It was difficult going back and remembering certain details. I ask that you please forgive me if you do find any minor storyline flaws or inconsistencies. Thank you. 💜
> 
> °○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°

**~One Year Later~**  
**~The Bunker~**

Sam is hugging Precious. "How did you get to be so smart?"

"Everything I know I learned from you and Father. While I was in heaven, I learned a lot from my grandparents and great-grandparents." She hugs her daddy extra tight. "Everything in your life, the good, the bad and the very bad, it turned you into a katana. Not just any katana." She smiles. "You're a Hattori Hanzo sword."

Sam gives her a serious look. "Who let you watch "Kill Bill"?"

She punches his stomach. "Listen. I'm trying to tell you something."

Sam sighs.

"It takes the hottest of fire for a sword smith to get a blade that hard so it won't crack or break when it clashes against it's enemies sword. It took Hattori Hanzo a month to make that sword for Beatrix. A month of heating it up, cooling it down, sharpening it, making sure it has just the right balance and durability. He knew when he handed her that sword it was his best work because of what he put that metal through. He told her if she were to encounter God with that sword, God would be cut." She wipes away the tear that escapes her daddy's eye.

Sam grins, "Sweetheart, you're the sword. Your Father and I are Beatrix. We're trained assassins that never wanted this life. Do you remember the very end of that movie? The end of part two when Beatrix was in the motel room with her daughter?"

She smiles and nods.

"Right now, in my eyes, you're B.B. and I'm the luckiest guy in the universe."

Dean's afraid to ask, "What are you two boo-hooing about?"

Precious smiles. ""Kill Bill"."

Dean's eyes get big. He gives Sam a stern look, "You let her watch "Kill Bill"?!"

"No!"

"I did." Jack sighs. "My bad."

Precious jumps up off Sam's lap and runs up to kiss Jack. "I'd already watched part one by myself! I watched part two with Jack."

Dean grumbles. "Jack, you're fired." Dean doesn't know what else to say.

Precious says, "Pai Mei."

Dean replies, "Pie may what? Pie sounds damn good right now."

Everyone laughs.

Dean grumbles, "What?"

Sam explains, "She was telling me earlier that I was like Hattori Hanzo's sword that he made for Beatrix. I told her she's the sword and that you and I were Beatrix, the trained assassins."

Dean shrugs in agreement and then he finally gets the Pai Mei comment. "Oh! You think I'm that long white haired sensei freak?!"

Sam chuckles, "She could've said you were Bill."

Jack chimes in with, "Bill's brother, Bud!"

Everyone laughs, but Dean. "Very funny. Ha ha!"

Precious gives her Father a hug. She whispers in his ear. "You're also the sword."

Dean smiles, "You're the one that cut God."

Sam smirks, "See."

Cas appears, "Hello."

Everyone says, "Bud." Then everyone laughs.

"Did I miss something?" Cas tilts his head and makes his confused face.

Sam smiles. "Not really. What's up?"

"Jody from the Apocalypse Universe asked me to deliver this to you." He sets a large box on the library table and hands Sam a note. Sam reads it out loud...

  
_"Dean and Sam,_

_We have an abundance of fresh fruit and vegetables here. We'd like to share it. If you know of others that need more, please feel free to take what you'd like. We have more than we could ever eat, preserve or freeze._

_Best regards,_

_Jody and Sean"_

  
Dean opens the box and inside there are several fruits and vegetables. On top is a homemade apple pie. Dean picks up the pie. "Just what I wanted. This _PIE MAY_ not last very long. Just saying." He heads for the kitchen.

Sam follows him with the box. "Maybe we should ask the hunters that came here from the AU if they might want to go back."

Dean has almost half of the pie on a plate and starts eating before he responds. "We can contact them and see what they'll say. They're hunters though and there's nothing to hunt in the AU. Other than animals to eat, of course."

"How about we select a few families from here to live there?"

Dean shakes his head. "That's a hard life Sammy. It's off the grid and away from everything. People that go there would have to be willing to become almost Amish."

"Some might do it for the clean living and to avoid all that you just mentioned. They have electricity. They have homes with stoves and refrigerators. If not, we can at least give the families that much." Sam seems really eager to do this.

Dean's really enjoying his pie. He looks at Sam. "You want to live there."

Sam sits down and makes a fork appear in his hand. He takes a bite of Dean's pie.

Dean pulls his plate back. "Get your own."

Sam smiles. "I might." He licks his lips and points toward the pie with his fork. "That's really good."

"Do you want to live in the AU or not?" Dean needs a yes or no.

Sam watches Dean eat his pie as he thinks about it. "Precious and Jack will be on the beach."

"Good. We don't want to crowd them and certainly don't want them in our back yard. We need privacy." Dean touches Sam's hand.

Sam thinks about his planet. "Why haven't we seen any unicorns on my planet?"

Dean lifts an eyebrow, "That was random."

"Sorry. I guess I want to live on our own planet." Sam's looking at their hands. Their fingers are laced together and fit perfectly.

Dean gets up and sits next to his soul mate. "I get it Sammy. You and I will make that our home. No angels or demons. No monsters or people to take what's ours."

Sam hugs his other half. "Thank you."

Dean kisses him and touches his face. "Baby's coming with us."

Sam smiles, "So are my books."

"Great idea." They continue kissing.

Precious is standing in the doorway. "Can we talk?"

Dean turns to his daughter. "Yes. You can talk to us about anything."

She pulls up a chair and sits beside them. She hands Dean a small white box with a silver ribbon. "It's an early Christmas gift."

"Is it really almost Christmas?" Dean looks toward Sam.

"Wow! We missed Halloween and Thanksgiving this year!" Sam can't believe how fast time's gone by.

Dean hugs Precious. "Thank you."

"Open it." She's excited.

Dean removes the ribbon and opens the lid. Inside is a picture. A sonogram. "Is this?" He gives the box to Sam without removing the picture.

Sam jumps up. "NO WAY!"

Precious jumps up. "YES WAY! You're gonna be a Granddaddy!"

Dean jumps up and quickly hugs her as he laughs. He touches her gold curly hair as he lets her go. His smile is huge. "When?"

"The doctor thinks I'm 3 months along. I should have the baby in May or June." Precious rubs her belly.

Sam hugs her. "You come to us when you go into labor. One of us will use our power to make sure the baby is born safe and you remain unharmed."

Precious steps back. "You're afraid that I might die like Jack's mom did?" She seems offended that her daddy would even think this.

Dean steps in, "We just want you both to be safe and healthy. That's all. Your child will be the most powerful being in existence. We want to protect you both."

Jack comes in smiling, "Did you tell them?"

Everyone is still smiling.

Precious hugs Jack. "Yes. They're both happy to be grandparents."

Dean cringes, "Even though I'm not old enough to be a grandfather yet."

Sam puts his arm around Dean, "You'll still look this young when their children's children's children have children. So hush."

  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
**~A Year Later~**  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

  
**~Beach Paradise Universe 2~**

Jack and Precious are placing their son in his crib. Precious kisses Jack. "He looks like his daddy."

Jack smiles. "He has your eyes and gold hair. He looks like you."

Dean has been standing in the doorway. "You're both wrong. He looks like Sam. Why won't you cut his hair?" He comes into the room.

Precious hugs her father. "He's just a baby."

Dean looks up at the ceiling and under the crib.

Precious places her hands on her hips. "Will you stop! No one and nothing is going to harm our son."

"Can't be too careful." Dean looks at the baby as he smiles up at him. "Why'd you name him Lucius? Why not John or Mark?"

She pulls her Father away from the crib. "His name means light. He's the light of mine and Jack's world and will one day be the light of everyone else's world."

They leave the boy's room and go into the living room to talk.

Precious explains, "I told you and Daddy that he chose to be born a baby. He will grow up faster than a human child, but wanted to experience life in all it's complexities."

Jack smiles, "The next time you see Castiel, tell him the vision he saw while I was still in my mother's womb wasn't me. It was Lucius. My son will be the one that fulfills the vision of perfect peace and harmony on Earth. He won't do it alone. He'll do it with all of our help. We've already done so much."

Dean's smiling. "He showed you this?"

"Yes. He showed both of us." Jack hugs Precious.

Sam arrives and immediately goes to hug his daughter. "How're you and the baby?"

~~~~~~~~~~  
**~Earth Universe 5~**  
**~Island off of Cairns~**  
**~Queensland, Australia~**

Sam and Dean have been searching for Jesse Turner. He's the Cambion that Cas told them would be the antichrist. He vanished at 8 years old and hasn't been seen since.

Sam is in a cave on an island off of Cairns. He picks up a gemstone that's emitting a lot of power. He looks over at Dean. "Why hasn't this been found sooner?"

"This cave has a spell on it. If we weren't Gods and knew where to start looking, we wouldn't have found it." Dean sighs. "What now?"

"Set him free. His power was from Lucifer and he's dead, so Jesse should be neutralized." Sam shrugs.

"What about the power coming off the stone?" Dean doesn't like it.

"That's Chuck's power holding him captive. Once freed, he should be a normal human."

Dean smirks, "Should be?"

"What do you suggest?" Sam's out of options.

"Smash the stone the same way we did Chuck's."

"Dean!"

"He's not a child anymore Sam. He's a grown cambion. His father is a demon and his mother a virgin human. That is fact and hasn't changed. Just like Jack's dad is Lucifer."

Sam nods. "Exactly. Jack's a good kid that's married to our daughter. Jesse was a good kid."

Dean takes the stone and crushes it. Sam's about to get angry when a pale blue light escapes the crushed stone and starts rising.

Sam grabs it in his hand.

"No Sam. Let him go."

Sam closes his eyes and uses his power to bring the human Jesse Turner back to his soul. When Sam opens his eyes, there's a man in his early 20's standing in front of him.

Jesse looks around. "You're not Chuck." He's confused.

Sam reminds him who they are.

Dean tells him, "Tell me that the rock over there is a frog."

"What?"

"Just do it."

He looks at the rock. "That rock is a frog. Or wait. How about I point at the rock." He points at it. "You're a frog."

Nothing happens.

"I'm powerless guys. Have been ever since Lucifer vanished."

Sam corrects him. "He's dead."

"Dead? Even better. That means I'll never see my fucked up powers again either." He's about to walk away when Dean and Sam take him to see Crowley.

~~~~~  
**~Hell's Throne Room~**

Dean yells, "CROWLEY!!"

He appears. "Hello boys. You bellowed?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah. The cambion." He shrugs.

Dean's getting pissed. "Does he have his powers?"

"If he did, we wouldn't be standing here right now." Crowley raises his eyebrow, "Is Lucifer dead forever?"

Dean answers curtly, "Yeah."

"Then the cambion will be powerless forever. His powers are contingent on Lucifer. He's just a normal human now. Demon spawn human with a soul, but human none-the-less." Crowley goes to walk away, but turns back. "Oh, are we done?"

Dean, Sam and Jesse vanish.

"I guess so."

~~~~~  
**~Jesse's Australian Home~**

Dean and Sam make sure Jesse is returned to his home in Australia with everything he might need including some money.

Jesse would be grateful if he had been believed without being dragged to hell. Instead he just wants to be left the fuck alone.

Dean and Sam do just that. However, they return to check on him, unseen, every so often.

Jesse eventually meets a woman and settles down. He gets a vasectomy and still uses condoms to insure he never has children. He keeps his secret until his dying day.

He was so afraid he would never die. He was an old man when he welcomed his own death due to a very human condition. Heart failure.

  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
**~Over Ten Years Later~**  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**~Summaries~**

Dean and Sam have their home established on Sam's planet. They moved all the books, files, archives and artifacts from the MOL bunker to their new home light years from Earth. Safe and sound from anyone that might get sticky fingers.

Dean also had Baby retired to Sam's planet. It's in a garage. Dean keeps her sealed in an air tight glass box to keep her from rusting or oxidizing. He drained her fluids and disconnected her battery. She's basically just for looking at through the glass she's encased in. He wants to keep the original just as she is.

He has a duplicate he keeps on Earth in the bunker. They also made duplicates of the books and some of the documents.

They stay at the bunker from time to time. Especially when their grandson, Lucius, is making public speeches or other public appearances. He's become quite a celebrity.

~~~~~

Lucius Winchester Kline has made a name for himself in the medical field. He has cured many cancers, Alzheimers, diabetes, HIV, Ebola and the list goes on. He's known as the smartest man in the world. His I.Q. is literally off the charts. He has come up with ways to help farmers grow crops more effectively. Ways to cause rain in drought effected areas. Stop rain in areas that are being flooded. Seeding hurricanes with his own specific formula to neutralize them as they are forming. He has so many scientific experiments in labs and workshops, he hardly has a moment to spare for family. He does stop by his parent's home and visits them as much as he can.

Humans have benefited from Lucius's discoveries and cures. It's inspired them so much, they've taken on their own initiatives to better their world. Poverty and homelessness have dramatically decreased. The planet is cleaner. Fewer animals and other creatures are going extinct.

~~~~~

Dean and Sam were able to eradicate all monsters from "Earth Universe 5". There are no more vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, wendingos, etc. They all went to purgatory and there they will stay.

Dean had a talk with Benny. He projected an image of himself to purgatory to speak with Benny. Benny refused Dean's offer to come back as a human. He explained that this is who he is now. He eats, breathes and sleeps violence. He can't do that as a human in a normal life. He'll just end up killing and getting killed. Dean and Benny once again parted with a bit of remorse that they couldn't be friends like they once were. Dean at least felt satisfied that he got to talk with his friend and made the offer.

~~~~~

Jody and Sean are doing very well in the "Apocalypse Universe" that got pleasantly renamed to the "Harvest Universe". They were able to have a couple more children of their own.

Jody and Sean also agreed to allow Sam to pick 2 other families to settle into their universe. Sam found a family of 6 and a family of 4.

Sam helped by making sure the homes the families moved into were clean and safe. He made the other homes in their neighborhood vanish. In their place he added a park with a playground, a basketball court with balls, a tennis court with racquets and balls and a race track for people to run or jog on.

The 2 families quickly settled in and they got along perfectly with Jody and her family. They quickly picked up farming and working with livestock. One of the fathers was a teacher, so he brought with him many books and taught the children from his home along with one of the other parents.

Sam promised to check in on them regularly. Especially since he took food from the "Harvest Universe" and brought it to the "Earth Universe 5" on a regular basis.

~~~~~

Castiel is seeing the vision he had with Kelly Kline come to life. He thought it would be Jack to usher in the peace and unity. It was Jack's son, Lucius. His grandson.

Cas visits Lucius all the time.

Lucius knows how Cas saved his father's life when everyone else wanted him dead because they didn't understand him.

Lucius asked his Grandfather Cas if there will ever be a woman Lucius can trust enough to be by his side. Cas couldn't answer that question for him. He did tell him that Sam and Dean are _family_ and that Jack and Precious are _family_. He couldn't suggest selecting a family member as a significant other, but all of them felt they could only trust in each other. He suggested waiting until the right someone shows themselves. Don't assume anything, but be cautious. Most importantly, Lucius should talk with his parents before he does anything.

Cas enjoys his talks with Lucius, but he hopes he doesn't ever give him the wrong advice. Bad advice is hard to take back.

~~~~~~~~~~  
**~The Empty~**

Lucifer is in a cage. He should be able to sleep, but he can't. Trying to escape has cursed him to a point that he can't find rest. His father put him here. He was dead and Chuck brought him back to cage him up in the Empty as Shadow's pet.

Shadow can sleep despite Lucifer's rantings from his cage. He hasn't recieved any new angels in years. Maybe the Winchesters have things under control.

"Hello brother."

Lucifer can't believe his eyes. "Michael?"

Michael smiles, "Don't say I never gave you anything." He places a key into his brother's hand.

"Why?" Lucifer doesn't understand.

"Your grandson has undone everything. All is right in the world and there's no need for us anymore."

"Grandson?" Lucifer is shocked.

"Yeah. Chuck is dead. This time it's for good. Those Winchesters have made Earth like heaven. Your son's boy has cured all kinds of diseases, stopped natural disasters and helped hundreds of thousands. So, get out and let's go kick some ass."

Lucifer tosses the key so it lands not far from where Shadow is sleeping. It's pitch dark and they can't see where it landed. Lucifer is done fighting. "I'll pass. You go start your own damn war. Since dad's dead, I don't really give a shit anymore."

"Are you serious?!"

"Lucifer!!" Shadow is awake and angry.

Lucifer covers his mouth. "Oh, you done it now!" He starts laughing.

Shadow jumps on Michael before he can vanish. "Why are you here? Trying to free my pet?"

"Your pet?" Michael is shocked.

"You're here without an invite. Time to say goodnight."

Lucifer waves at his brother as Shadow puts him to sleep.

Shadow picks up the key from the floor and asks Lucifer, "How did he get a key to your cage?"

Lucifer backs away from the bars on his cage. "I have no idea. I've been right here the whole time. How would I know? How did he get into the Empty? I'd check with Death or the reapers. Just a thought."

Shadow really doesn't care. He makes the key vanish and goes back to where he was. "Just stay quiet." He goes right back to sleep.

  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
**~Many Years Later~**  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**~Summaries~**

Harvest Universe has over 20 families living there. They live in harmony with a city council to help with any decisions the community needs to make.

The angels are never seen. Everyone knows they exist, but they're grateful they never come around.

The demons don't come around either thanks to Sam locking them up in hell with no way out. Sam warned them if they attempt to leave, they'd all perish forever. None of them want that. They'll take what they have over extinction.

~~~~~

Earth has become paradise. People are friendly and kind to each other. They work jobs they enjoy and recieve fair pay. No one is hungry, homeless, abuses drugs or alcohol, harms others, steals, talks falsely or badly about others or does anything that might harm themselves or others. People treat others how they want to be treated.

~~~~~

The alliance between the angels and the hunters helped bring about peace faster. Bobby and Ellen played a big roll in that. They met with Naomi and the archangels regularly to answer questions and explain why humans do some of the things they do. Of course Michael was disgruntled and would step out of these meetings frequently.

Micheal went missing for several years. Everyone assumed he went to another universe until Naomi got confirmation from Billie that Michael is in the Empty. No one knows how he died.

~~~~~

Ash's Blue Heaven Bar was given permission to remain open to anyone wanting a place to gather. Especially hunters. Many of Sam and Dean's old friends meet there. Friends and family of all the Winchesters gather there constantly.

Ash has a huge Thanksgiving celebration there every year. Everyone gathers around huge tables of food. Of course Ash, All the Winchesters, a lot of the Campbells, Jack & Precious, Lucius and Cas. There's also Bobby & Karen, Rufus, Missouri Moseley, Annie Hawkins, Charlie & her mom, Adam & Kate, Ellen & Bill, Jo, Pamela and Pastor Jim Murphy.

Friends like Jessica Moore, Daniel Elkins, Jerry Hollister, Eileen Leahy, Lily Sunder, Issac & Tamara, Travis, Rudy, Lee Chambers (Krissy's dad), Alan Corbett (Ghostfacers), Victor Henrikson, Olivia Lowery, Kubrick and others stop by for a drink or just to say hi.

Everyone was really surprised when Jimmy & Amelia Novak walked in one year. They come by every Thanksgiving now.

Sam was surprised to see Steve Wandell. Steve told Sam he knew it wasn't him that murdered him. He tried freeing Sam from the demon, but couldn't. That's how he got killed. Sam explained he was possessed by Azazel's daughter, Meg. He had blacked out for most of the 7 days that she possessed him. Luckily Dean and Bobby freed him. Sam felt much better knowing that Steve knew he was possessed and it wasn't really him who killed the poor soul.

The Thanksgiving get togethers haven't been as huge in latter years as they were the first few. No one gives it a second thought though. The holiday feast still continues as an annual tradition.

~~~~~

Amara became an alcoholic. She married a man she thought would love her. He was a diety and understood her pain. After taking her abuse for over 3 years, he left her. She would get violent when she couldn't have her way. She expected him to cave in to her every desire. She followed him everywhere and gave him space of his own. What finally caused him to leave her was finding her drunk and naked in another man's bed. He vanished from her life to never be seen again.

Amara entered the town of Lebanon, Kansas and started killing everyone she saw. She had killed almost everyone by the time Dean and Sam arrived.

Amara begged them to kill her. She had nothing left to live for.

Dean went up and hugged her. She fell into his arms weeping. He took away her pain, alcoholism, memories of Chuck and the men she'd been with. Took away all the hurtful things she'd done to others, human or not. He then gave her pleasant memories that he made up.

Dean continued filling her mind with stories of her new life as he took Amara to the solar system on the opposite side of our Milky Way galaxy. He found a place for her far away from his doppelganger.

When she woke up in her apartment, she thought she had a weird dream. Dean watched from a distance as she got acclimated to her new surroundings and her new life. She accepted that this was and always has been her home and her life. Dean even made sure her neighbors knew her and were friends with her. He went so far as to find her a place of employment and everyone there is acquainted with her.

She will never suspect anything. Especially since he drained her of the last bit of God-like power remaining in her using a powerful spell. Dean knew it was a dirty trick, but it was better than killing her or her killing herself. He remembered where suicides go and wouldn't wish that on anyone.

~~~~~

Sam used his power to restore Lebanon while Dean took care of Amara.

Billie and the reapers tried fighting him, but Sam's stubborn and well... he's God.

He first told the reapers to leave and they vanished. He argued with Billie and she threw her hands up in frustration as Sam returned the entire town back to the way it was before Amara's rampage.

Nobody remembered a thing.

~~~~~~~~~~  
**~Sam's Planet~**

This is the home of Dean and Sam Winchester. Nobody except their children, grandson and a certain archangel named Castiel knows about this planet.

The unicorns that died off have been restored. They were afraid of the large orange moose that chased them away from their food source. Sam made all the moose smaller and made sure the vegetation the animals need to survive would grow abundantly everywhere. They added more animals and different types of greenery.

On the other side of their planet they made a rainforest. It has a lot of animals similar to Earth. Due to these animals needing bugs to eat, this rainforest has insects, but none of the insects bite. Dean built a giant treehouse for him and Sam. It has modern luxuries, of course.

They also created a desert region for their house camels and other dry climate creatures to live. Sam doesn't really like the hot climates, but they do visit the animals.

Their home next to their tree has been made bigger, of course. It has guest rooms for their children and grandson to come visit. The garage with Baby under glass. Sam's huge library that's now 5 times larger than the one in the MOL bunker. The living room and other rooms are decorated with trinkets they've collected from places they've been to together and gifts from their family. Pictures of their children and grandson grace their walls and mantle.

~~~~~~~~~~  
**~Sam's Planet~**  
**~Rainforest Treehouse~**

The rainforest treehouse is their sanctuary now.

Sam found a spell that he placed around it to help keep their powers contained as they make love.

They've sometimes found it hard to contain their powers and had to create things they normally wouldn't.

When Dean created an automated restaurant that made burgers, fries and pies, non-stop, 24/7, right in the middle of their rainforest - that's when Sam had to do something. Dean wouldn't let Sam get rid of that restaurant for three days.

~~~~~~~~~~

They've just had sex and Sam's curled up in Dean's arms, "Have you thought about having another kid?"

"Not really. You?" Dean loves these moments with Sammy. They can talk about anything.

"Sometimes. I know it's a risk. Precious is a powerful being."

"We were lucky with her." Dean kisses the top of Sam's head.

"You're right. With our luck, she should have tried killing us." Sam smiles. "That's why you make so many animals."

"What? I thought you liked them? If there's too many I can always..." He raises his fingers like he's going to snap them away.

Sam grabs his hand. "Don't you dare snap away our babies!"

Dean's smiling. "Babies?"

"Well, yeah. You made them while we were in the heat of passion." He shrugs. "So, that makes them our babies."

Dean speaks in a cutsie voice and tries tickling Sammy, "You're just so adorable."

Sam's not having it. "Don't. I'm serious."

"Don't be mad. I'd never get rid of our furry babies. Why make them if we don't plan on keeping them. Right?" He lifts Sam's face up and kisses him.

"Jerk." Sam kisses him again.

"I'll always be your jerk." They snuggle as they watch the suns vanish through the treetops.

Sam sighs, "You want to check out some of the other universes we haven't been to yet?"

"Why rush? Time is our bitch now." Dean fingers Sam's hair as the suns fade and the moons rise.

"Very true."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever imagine. 💜


End file.
